Second Chance
by experimenter19
Summary: Long story short, everyone dies when Future Rogue comes back with the seven dragons. Unsurprisingly Natsu is the only one left standing. smarter, stronger, OP Natsu I do not own Fairy Tail, all credit goes to Hiro Mashima Rated M for violence, some gore, sexual content, and suggestive stuff.
1. preparations

"How did it come to this, even after the help from Ultear unlocking my second origin and the others I'm still not strong enough to protect my family" those were the thoughts going through Natsu head as everyone lay dead around him.

He fought long and he fought hard against future Rogue and the seven dragons with everyone, however, I didn't take long for only the dragon slayers still left fighting against the dragons.

Future Rogue was quick to incapacitate and restrain his X791 counterpart keeping him alive as his dragons laid waste to Crocus.

If current Rogue were to die or kill himself all his plans would be ruined.

Where is Natsu he is the last one still standing or he was before he collapsed to the ground, keeping his arms in a pushup position refusing to back down with a look of anguish shooting across his face, not taking his eyes off future Rogue for even a millisecond as he watched the deranged tyrant jump off Motherglare to stand right in front of Natsu.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," future Rogue taunts as he pushes Natsu's arm with his foot, seeing if he was still strong enough not to fall on the ground.

"If you think I'm done, you got another thing coming Rogue," Natsu said giving off the most intimidating glare he could, however, Future Rogue just laughed at this, as Natsu isn't able to even stand.

"Say goodbye, Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel." Future Rogue said as he waved his hand downward signaling Motherglare to do the finishing blow, and end the world's last hope of salvation.

Motherglare brought his right hand up then back down on to Natsu with all his might smashing him into the earth shattering the rock around him and creating a crater at least 6 feet deep. Motherglare then pulls his hand out of the ground causing all the shattered earth and rubble to fall inward covering what remains of Natsu's body and creating a proper burial for him as well.

"Now that he's out of the way, it's time find and eliminate Acnologia for good!" Future Rogue thought as jumped back on top of Motherglare, before signaling him to take off with the rest of the five dragons in tow, going off to search for the famed chaos Dragon slayer.

 **(Scene Change)**

Elsewhere

"Wha-where am I?" Natsu questioned as he woke up, floating in an endless void of white, as he stood up looking around, and saw nothing for miles upon miles on end.

"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself! You're not in the afterlife, well, not yet at least." said a mysterious deep traveling voice

"Wait... that voice... it sounds so familiar... No! It can't be! is that... Igneel? " Natsu asked weakly, hoping that Future Rogue didn't find Igneel on his quest for Acnologia and kill him as well.

"So now you can hear me! I bet you wished you paid this much attention when I was training you, brat!" the voice of Igneel said loudly making Natsu cringe, as he never really did pay much attention during their training sessions, and maybe if he did, he would have been strong enough to save his friends...

"What's that suppose to mean old man, and more importantly, where are we?" asked a disgruntled Natsu.

"You are in place between the world of the living and the afterlife," said a mysterious third Voice making Natsu jump in shock, curious as to how many people are stuck in this third... plane?

"Who was that! And Igneel, where are you?" asked a slightly confused Natsu as he heard the snap of a finger.

Moments later Natsu realized he was in the presence of both his father and a massive all black dragon that looked like they may have been a fire dragon but it was three times the size of Igneel staring him down with his humongous, ruby red eyes.

"Natsu, I would like you to meet the God of all dragons, Osiris!" Igneel announced loudly as Natsu had a sense of realization wash over him.

Natsu was left speechless at this, this massive all black dragon is the god of all dragons and Igneel, his father, knows him personally.

"Thank you Igneel, but I think it's time you explain to him whats going on. One more thing, here is a gift from me to you for proving yourself worthy. I give you my mark, with it, you will have access to stronger, more powerful Flames" Osiris said as placed his right index claw over Natsu's heart.

A mark appeared on Natsu's left pectoral about the same size as his guild mark. It was a black silhouette of a dragon's face, as he stared right at you.

"What do you mean more powerful flames? I have Igneel's flames!" declared a slightly confused Natsu, making all dragons present rumble in deep, throaty laughter.

"Simple, there are flames stronger than that of a fire dragon. And I am not speaking of those cheap imitation flames that self-proclaimed Fire God Slayer was throwing around on Tenrou Island" Osiris explained resulting in a chuckle from all three of them.

"You can say that again! Unless he learned his magic from a real God, he doesn't deserve to say his flames are stronger than mine!" Natsu declared with a proud grin adorning his face.

"The flames I'm talking about are Purgatory, Hellfire, and Azure Dragons Slayer flames. All are stronger than a regular fire dragon's, but, since you were taught by the Fire Dragon King, his flames are second to none. I've seen both Purgatory and Azure dragons challenge him for his crown, but none prevailed. Hellfire dragons were the only ones smart enough not question his power" Osiris explained further making Igneel puff his chest in pride and blow a large stream of fire into the air.

"Yep! That sounds like dad never letting anyone showing him up." Natsu said with a proud grin resulting in a chuckle from Igneel.

"Yes, Igneel is the strongest fire dragon of his time. Back to what I was saying, this mark will give you knowledge of how to conjure those flames and make them your own. First off, Azure dragon flames are blue and burn far hotter than Purgatory Flames and the Hellfire Flames that Atlas was using"

"Atlas flame... Do you mean the dragon that's body was covered in flames that future Rogue was controlling" Natsu asked curiously making Igneel look to the ground in respect of his old friend, and Osiris to growl in anger, mad beyond belief that his subjects were being controlled as if they were simple cattle, herded during milking season.

"Yes, he is quite the formidable Dragon, and he was a dear friend of your father," Osiris said making Igneel proud that in the end, his friend stood with his son, even though he died trying.

"So how many different flames are there when it comes to dragons?" Natsu asked with a hint of excitement making his father chuckle in amusement.

"There are four flame types for fire dragon flames from weakest to strongest they're fire, Hellfire, Purgatory and Azure flames. However, since you wield the flames of Igneel, his are far hotter than the Azure dragon flames. This mark is meant to prepare you, Igneel, do you want to finish" Osiris said looking to Igneel to finish the explanation to the rowdy Dragon Slayer who had begun to fidget with his hands.

"The knowledge you learn from his mark will help you learn and master fire dragon king mode flames that are so hot any dragon capable of those flame is the undisputed Fire King," Igneel said with a proud grin and tone making Natsu literally shake in excitement.

"To be more precise, Fire Dragon King mode is simply a boost to any flames. Thus meaning you can make the Azure flames much stronger in Fire Dragon King mode then out of it. Another thing is that once you've masted the mark you will technically be considered a god slayer with magic meant to slay a dragon god." Osiris said making Natsu a little scared and excited all at once.

"Wait are you saying I won't be a dragon slayer anymore once I'm done learning what the mark has to offer?" Natsu asked a little scared to lose the proud title of dragon slayer that he has grown to love.

"Yes and no. You are still a dragon slayer and will still retain all the traits of the Dragon your magic is meant to defeat. But, you will have flames equal to that of a God. To use God Slayer spells is to simply add the word God to your chant when casting your spells" Osiris said making Natsu calm down.

"Sweet wait what's your element anyway?" Natsu asked curiously making both Osiris and Igneel burst out in laughter.

"My element, all of them unlike dragons, god and their slayers, I'm not bound by an element. I can go back and forth between them or combine them if I so choose. That reminds me bravo for learning another element, you're just lucky you didn't have to learn it the hard way" Osiris said a slight chuckle, making Natsu curious on what the hard way is.

"Have to thank Laxus for that one, otherwise who knows if we would of beat Hades," Natsu says with a chuckle of his own.

"Now that we have that out of the way, do you know why you are here Natsu?" Osiris asks making Natsu remember that he technically supposed to be dead, so why did he just get new flames.

"Not a clue. The last thing I remember was that I was fighting future Rogue and now I'm here. Why am I here anyway, I thought I was supposed to be dead," Natsu said nonchalantly making Igneel cringe at how casually his own son was talking about his death.

"You're here because Igneel asked me to bring you here. This is the second time he has asked for my help" Osiris said making Igneel growl in annoyance, as Natsu was not supposed to know about that.

"Wait what do you mean by the second time," Natsu said curiously making Osiris cringe almost unnoticeably, as he was not supposed to bring that up.

"That is a question for another time. And as for why I helped, it's because I am the strongest of all the gods being both a Dragon and having the immortality and power of a God. Therefore none have the strength to oppose me allowing me to do whatever I choose. I am the one who created dragons, and I feel responsible for their untimely destruction. And as a result, I will help my creation if they can swallow their pride and ask. Igneel was the only one willing to do so" Osiris said with an amused tone making Igneel twitch in annoyance.

"Okay, dad's not afraid to ask for help when needed, got it. Now why am I here again" Natsu said plainly making Osiris sigh at this hatchlings impatience.

"Simple I'm giving you a second chance to stop the dragons from the past from ruining the future," Osiris said with a serious tone making Natsu happy, as he will be able to save his friends.

"Sweet! But wait, what about the other dragon slayers" said a worried Natsu, as he doesn't want to bear this burden alone.

On cue Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue appears on both sides of him, none of his fellow dragon slayers were awake they seem, like they were in a deep sleep along with four more dragons, behind Gajeel was a dragon of similar size to Igneel but it looked as if his body was made of metal, next three dragons were of similar sizes appearing behind Wendy, Sting, and Rogue respectively.

"Igneel, I think you should introduce your friends to your slayer before he loses focus again," Osiris said seeing the dazed look on Natsu's face.

"You're, right Natsu, I would like you to meet the dragon who raised and taught your fellow slayers. Behind Gajeel is Metalicana the Iron Dragon, behind Wendy is Grandeeney the Sky Dragon, behind Sting is Weisslogia the white Dragon and finally behind Rogue is Skiadrum the Shadow Dragon" Igneel said sternly hoping Natsu paid attention

"Oh hi, and why are they here as well " was Natsu simple response as he waved to the dragons around him.

"They're here because Igneel asked me to bring them here" Osiris interjected causing Natsu to look straight at Igneel.

"Yeah, why are we here and more importantly where the hell you been. Why did you leave? I searched every where for you, tracked every rumor I heard" said Natsu with an audible sad tone in his voice making Igneel sigh in sadness, however, he didn't want to tell Natsu he wasted so much time.

"Tell him he deserves to know ALL OF IT," Osiris said in a commanding tone leaving no room for arguing.

Igneel hesitated for a second before telling Natsu EVERYTHING, to say Natsu was shocked was a massive understatement Natsu stood there for who knows how long thinking over the new revelation at his feet.

"So you left to hide inside our bodies to stop our magic from turning us into dragons and to wait for a time to eliminate Acnologia," Natsu said with his head down, summing up the whole story.

"Yes, that was part of it. We didn't tell any of you because we wanted you all to live your lives that way the human do" Igneel said in shame making Natsu scratch his head, unsure of how he is supposed to feel.

"To be honest, it's that not that big of a deal. I would have been fine if you actually said goodbye before you left." Natsu said as a tear started rolling down his face.

"I know, but if we did you would start asking question and one thing always leads to another" Igneel said

"I still can't believe I'm E.N.D, the younger brother of Zeref," Natsu said refusing to lift his head and look anyone in the eyes.

"I know, that's why I specifically decided to teach you dragon slayer magic. I didn't want you to be restrained by your E.N.D powers, I wanted you to be your own person using magic that suits your personality before you died with your parents." Igneel said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay, now that I know where I came from, what do we do now," Natsu said making Osiris interject.

"Now, we prepare for round two. I will be sending you back along with your fellow dragon slayers to the day your dragons disappeared. And, I think it would be a good idea if we unlock your E.N.D powers because only you have the power to stop Tartarus as their true guild master" Osiris said making Natsu a little nervous and uncomfortable.

"Do I have any say in the matter about my E.N.D powers," Natsu said sternly making Osiris look him straight in the eyes, curious as to why Natsu does not want more power as other slayers Osiris had seen before him, like Acnologia.

"Yes, Igneel can unlock them now or later when you are ready to bear the burden of your power," Osiris said sternly making Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait will I be the only one to remember the old timeline," Natsu said curiously making Igneel proud that he wasn't a complete idiot.

"I can if you want, but, I don't want too many people to know what's going on... that reminds me, your mate was at the center of it all" Osiris said nonchalantly making Natsu's face erupt in an explosion of red.

"My mate, do you mean Ultear," Natsu said with a faint blush making Igneel burst out in laughter, having never seen his son react like that before.

"Yes, she, unfortunately, ran into Hades after he became a dark mage. I shall bring her here now, now decide if there is anyone else I shall gather to make the future safe." Osiris said as he retrieved Ultear.

Natsu pondered on who else he wanted to remember as well the only person who comes to mind is Mystogan, this train of thought didn't last long as Ultear suddenly appeared right next to him with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Whoa, where am I," Ultear said aloud trying to find her bearing before her eyes landed on the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Hi Ultear," Natsu said with a sheepish grin making a very slight blush appear on her face.

"Natsu what are you doing here, more importantly, where are we and why are their Dragon's around us along with the other dragon slayers," Ultear said slightly scared of the large black dragon, especially after the terror they just experienced due to Future Rogue.

"You are here because Igneel asked for my help," said Osiris deciding to fill the women in on what going on, making her remember Igneel was rumored to be Natsu's father, having had learned that while doing research for Grimoire Heart.

Ultear took one last look at the Osiris before deciding to hold on to Natsu with all her might not realizing it trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Thus, causing Natsu to blush even further, making his skin Darker than Igneel's scales.

"Well you see, Ultear the big black dragon in front us is Osiris, the god of all dragons. And what's going on is that Future Rogue and seven dragons from the past basically killed everyone in Crocus including me you and the other slayers," Natsu said making Ultear calm down slightly.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm here," Ultear said finally letting go of Natsu with a prominent blush on her face.

"Well, as for why you are here, it's because Osiris is going to send me back in time and you're here so I can have some help. That, and you're also my mate," Natsu said nervously making Ultear's eyes shoot open in shock.

"Mate what do…. wait do you mean what I think you mean," Ultear said with a deeper blush growing on her face making Natsu blush as well.

"As in my one and only mate to spend the rest of my life with... yes," Natsu said with an equally vibrant blush on his face.

"You two love birds can finish the conversation later Natsu. Is there anyone else you want to be in on this when I send you back in time," Osiris said making their blushes grow to the point they easily put Erza hair to shame from the fact the God of Dragons is calling them out on their growing romance.

just as Osiris finished a seal appeared out of thin air next to him with the crest of the spirit king on it and it opened to reveal Loke in the flesh walked through.

"Figured the spirit king would want to help and he sent the leader of the zodiac no less," Osiris said making Loke bow in respect, being addressed by the strongest of the Gods.

"Loke what are you doing here," Natsu said slightly shocked that his guild mate showed up out of the blue.

"Sorry to barge in like this Osiris, but the spirit king wanted to help however he can. And since I'm still a member of Fairy Tail, who better to help Natsu than me," Loke said making Osiris nod his head in agreement.

"Very well then... I assume you know what's happening in Earthland right now," Osiris said making a frown replace Loke's usual playboy smirk.

"Regrettably, yes I and the rest of the Zodiac spirits wished we could've known sooner and stopped the eclipse gate from opening," Loke said with a solemn tone, feeling slightly responsible for the death of his friends and family.

"Don't we all... But back to the matter at hand, Natsu it like you have one more person to help you on your journey... Is there anyone else?" Osiris said making Natsu remember about the blue haired prince.

"Yes, I only want one more person, I want Mystogan to know as well," Natsu said sternly making Osiris sigh, given his current location.

"That will be tricky to do even for me since he is in another dimension but it shall be done," Osiris said as he went to work on retrieving Mystogan from Edolas.

"So Natsu who's the lovely Lady next to you," Loke said as he put his arm around Natsu's neck making both of them blush.

"Loke this is Ultear she's my my my" Natsu struggled to say the rest, luckily for him, Ultear was there to help him out.

"Mate, I'm his mate. That's why I'm here as he put it," Ultear said causing her blush to deepen even more as Loke laughed, never having seen this coming.

"Really?! And everyone else in the guild and spirit world thought you were going to hook up with Lucy," Loki said a very prominent grin plastered across his face until he remembered how Lucy felt about him.

Natsu didn't know how to respond to that when all of a sudden a new thought came into his head.

"HAPPY! what am I going to do, Happy wasn't born till X778 along with the other exceed born in Earthland" Natsu shouted sad about not seeing his little buddy.

Just then Mystogan showed up out of the blue with a shocked look on his face then his eyes landed on Natsu, causing him to glare, knowing Natsu had something to do with him no longer being in Edolas.

"Natsu as happy as I am to see you again why am I not in Edolas anymore," Mystogan said sternly as he made his way towards Natsu, completely missing the 6 dragons in his presence.

"That would be my doing Prince Jellal of Edolas," Osiris said catching the attention of the formerly known Mystogan.

"Wait, you brought me here? Why? I was still in the process of rebuilding Edolas then everything went black and now I'm here," Mystogan said shocked at the fact that a massive black dragon knew who he really was.

"You're here because Natsu need's your help in saving the future is there anyone else Natsu," Osiris said sternly making Natsu shake his head 'no'.

"No that should be it, wait, what about the exceeds. Ah man, I got to find Happy's egg again," Said a disgruntled Natsu making Jellal realize he didn't know the full extent of what was going on.

"Wait, before this goes any further... Mind telling me what going on now," said Mystogan sternly not like being kept in the dark.

This got a round of nods and after a lengthy discussion everyone was caught up on what happen and they came up with a plan for the future.

 _Firstly Natsu, Ultear, Mystogan and the other dragon slayer will be sent back in time the X777 Panther lily will still retain all his memory from the original timeline and will come over to earthland with Mystogan._

 _At that point_ , _Pantherlily will track down Gajeel and head to fairy tail and Mystogan will find Wendy and lead her to fairy tail as well and find all of his staff for his magic._

 _Ultear will be with Natsu when they go back, both will keep their current level of magic but will both revert in age, which will be one year older than Erza, Mystogan will also revert to proper age at the time._

 _Natsu goes back he will have Loke's key and set up a contract with him till Lucy join the guild in_

 _X784._

 _As for the exceed Pantherlily will pick up Carla egg and Natsu will find happy egg too when the time comes._

 _As for the Memory of Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue will not have their memory back and_ there _dragon agreed to not speak a word of this until they reveal themselves_

 _Natsu will be in contact with Igneel the whole time and have access to the other slayer's dragons_

 _In the new timeline Ultear never came across Hades after finding her mother instead she went to Fiore course she will be with Natsu when they're sent back._

"Okay everyone got it?" Natsu asked as he looked all around him getting a round of nods, ensuring that everyone knew what was going on.

 **(scene change)**

July 7th X777 In forest in the middle of nowhere

Out of nowhere a portal open up from another dimension what came was a pink haired dragon slayer flat of his belly not long after prominent busted raven haired girl fell on top of him as well.

"Oh man, Osiris couldn't of given us a better landing," Natsu said tiredly making Ultear laugh.

"You're telling me that hurt? Well at least I had someone to break my fall" Ultear said with a grin making Natsu sigh.

"You are so lucky you're my mate. Anyone else would get the boot" Natsu said with a cheeky grin causing said raven haired girl to start blushing like crazy.

Natsu, seeing the blush then decided to prey upon this opportunity as much as he can saying all sorts of thing causing her blush to deepen.

Ultear was not one to be made fun of, with a wicked smile across her face she laid her chest to Natsu's backside wrapping her arms around his neck and leaned to his ear.

"That reminds me... Care to fill me in on this dragon slayer mate thing? " Ultear said in a sultry tone rubbing her chest to his back succeeding in causing the dragon slayer to start blushing up a storm and when he tried to speak, he was a stuttering mess. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the pink haired dragon slayer stutter, there was a reason Hades had her infiltrate the magic council.

After about of minute of this torture Natsu manage to get his thought together.

"O-o-only i-if you s-s-s-stop that r-r-right now" Natsu managed

"Ok. " was Ultear's simple response as she got off the dragon slayer taking notice of their current attire.

Natsu was wearing a regular pair of shoes, yellow shorts and a red jacket with his signature scarf. Ultear was wearing a purple short sleeve shirt with a black skirt that went down mid thigh and underneath was black stockings, and to top it off she wore a pair of black sandals upon her feet.

"Okay, basically the short version of it is as dragon slayer we take on traits of dragon enhance our senses, increase durability and immunity to our elements, However, like a dragon, we also only have one mate and it's for life is there anything else?" Natsu asked, wanting to get this all done and over with now, leaving no surprises for later on.

"I think I get it, my next question is how exactly is the mate chosen?" Ultear said curiously making Natsu visibly cringe.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, guess it was just wishful thinking... I honestly don't know, the only thing I can say is I'll know instantly and have a never ending drive to claim my mate and protect her till my dying breath" Natsu said with a slight blush looking to the side, unable to see Ultear's response.

Ultear was speechless at finding this out as she wore a blush identical to Natsu's. Of course, this train of thought didn't last long as a short old man with a small hat and a yellow shirt on and a wooden staff unknowingly wandered upon them.

"Hello there do you two happen to know where the nearest town is," said the mysterious man making Natsu's eyes open wide in shock as Ultear was a little uncomfortable, knowing exactly who this was.

"Yeah we do... but who are you?" Natsu asked trying to fight off a grin.

"Only if you say yours and hers too," the old man said politely, making a grin bloom on Natsu's face.

"Ok, my name is Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said proudly, making the old man nod as he waited for the young girl's name.

"And my name is Ultear Milkovich," Ultear said politely with a curtsy.

"Very well, my name is Makarov Dreyar nice to meet you. Now if you wouldn't mind telling me what are you two doing out here?" Makarov asked curiously making Natsu internally grin, knowing exactly what he wanted to say.

"Well... my dad just left the other day because my training was done. So now I have to live my life, as for Ultear, she's my mate" Natsu said nonchalantly caused Ultear blush like a tomato.

"What do you mean by your mate? and what kind of training do you mean" Makarov said with one eyebrow raised, curious if he found another young child to join his guild.

"This FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu shouted as a torrent of flames shot out of his mouth in a safe direction, tearing through and obliterating a hundred feet of forest.

To say Makarov was surprised was one thing. Never in his right mind did he think he would run into a dragon slayer, in the middle of a forest.

"So I take it you're a dragon slayer, and I assume Ultear being your mate has something to do with it," Makarov said with pink dusting his cheeks, having had maybe drunk a little too much at the master's meeting.

"Yes and yes," Natsu said proudly making Makarov come to a decision, but first he had to know one thing.

"Mind telling me who taught you your magic young man?" Makarov said kindly

"My father the fire dragon king Igneel," Natsu said proudly making Makarov's face go pale white.

"Did you say Igneel is your father?" Makarov said with a ghostly white face, never having expected to run into the son of the Fire Dragon King.

"Yeah but he's not bad or anything. Why? do you know him?" Natsu asked innocently.

"I don't know him, but my father told me a story of that dragon when I was your age. He was a fierce dragon back when they roamed over the land I didn't think he was still around after all these years. Especially after the dragon king festival ended, no one has seen one since then and lived to tell the tale and that was over 400 years ago" Makarov said as his ghostly white face got even whiter, not sure about how strong this young child in front of him was.

"Yeah dragons lived an awfully long time ago, but we've been in the wilderness the whole time so nobody could find us" Natsu said with a proud grin making Makarov nod his head in approval, having expected something like that.

Color soon returned to Makarov's face after finding out dragons were still around and then looked at Ultear for a second.

"Okay... Now why are you here Ultear and where did you come from?" Makarov asked, inviting Ultear back into the conversation.

"I'm from the northern continent, I was captured and experimented on until I managed to break out, I knew it was only a matter of time till they found me if I stayed there so I made my way to Fiore and found a book on my magic arc of time" Ultear said politely making Makarov shocked, not understanding on how she would come across a book on a lost magic.

"Okay, but why are you here in the wilderness with Natsu?" Makarov asked sternly giving Ultear a slight glare for not answering his question.

"Oh, well you see when I got to Fiore I found the book on the arc of time and wandered aimlessly from town to town learning from the book. Then I got lost and ran into Natsu and Igneel.

That was a little under a year ago, I've been practicing my magic while Natus learned his" Ultear said not feeling the pressure from his glare one bit.

"Okay then since the two of you are wizards would you like to join my guild then," Makarov said with a cheeky grin, happy that all of his questions have finally been answered.

"I would love that gramps," Natsu said proudly making Makarov glare in annoyance.

"I'm not your grandpa," Makarov said making Natsu grin cheekily.

"But, if I join your guild you'll be my master, and it will be easier to call you gramps instead," Natsu said with a proud grin making Makarov sigh.

"Fine then what about you Ultear, do you want to join with your mate?" Makarov asked cheekily making a small blush bloom on her face as she glared at the short old man.

"Yeah, but do think you can tell us what your guild is?" Ultear asked through gritted teeth, annoyed at the old man's taunting.

"Very well my guild's name is Fairy Tail," Makarov said with a proud grin.

"I would love to join your guild," Ultear said making a slime bloom upon his face, excited to have two lost magic users join his guild on the same day.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go!" Natsu yelled to heaven above as he ran off into a random direction, making Ultear sigh.

"Wait up for me Natsu!" Ultear said chasing after him.

"Probably should off told them I don't know the direction first," Makarov said tear began streaming down his eyes, as he slowly wobbled his way after them.

 **(scene change)**

"Aahhh pantherlily you're so... so... small," E. Jellal said as he stared down at Pantherlily.

"That's right, you didn't come back with us, well, apparently I lost my original form. However, I can go back to my original form for short instances in this world" Pantherlily said as he looked up at his friend.

"Okay, I guess that make sense well we better get moving, I gotta find Wendy and take her to fairy tail," E. Jellal said as he looked down at his friend, that he probably wouldn't see for a long time.

"And I have to go get Gajeel, farewell prince Jellal," Pantherlily said waving his friend off as they went their separate ways, for now.

"Farewell to you to as well Pantherlily," E. Jellal said as he walked off, trying to remember where h found Wendy in the first place.

 **(scene change)**

A small blue haired girl wandered aimlessly looking for her mother who up and left, tears starting to form as she kept going.

"Grandeeney where are you! " a young Wendy cried out as her vision got blurry due to the tears in her eyes.

"There she is, time to introduce myself…..again" E. jellal thought as he watched Wendy walk around, crying for her mother.

"Grandeeney where are you!" Wendy cried out again as she wandered onward not knowing where to go she did this two more times till she heard movement and turned around to find a tall older boy with the same color hair as her and a red tattoo under his right eye.

"Well hello there, I didn't think I'd run into anyone out here," E jellal said with a small smile, The smile brought a sense of ease to Wendy.

"Hello sir, i'm Wendy who are you?" A young Wendy asked curiously as she bowed to the man in front of her.

"Hello Wendy, my name is Jellal" E. Jellal said as he grabbed her shoulder to straighten her up.

"Jellal this may be odd, but, did you happen to see a giant white dragon near here," Wendy said innocently, hoping this man would have some insight as to where her mother went.

This caught E. Jellal off guard as he didn't want to lie to Wendy because he does know where Grandeeney is, but, that is a secret he promised Natsu after getting caught up on what happen in the now old future.

"I'm sorry Wendy but i didn't see a dragon anywhere around here but I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him or her is grandeeney a boy or a girl dragon," E. Jellal said with a forced grin that thankfully Wendy didn't notice due to the tears blurring her eyes.

"Grandeeney is a girl but i don't know where to go... do... Do you mind if i join you" Wendy said with a slight blush

"Of course you can come with me i'm on my way to join a Wizard Guild it's called Fairy Tail... Wanna come?" E. Jellal asked with a warm smile giving Wendy a sense of hope.

"I would like that because I'm a wizard too! I'm a sky dragon slayer" Wendy said with a bright smile.

"Well, in that case, let's make our way to fairy tail," E Jellal said proudly and like that Wendy and E. Jellal who will later be know as mystogan.

 **(scene change)**

Three days later in Magnolia

"We're here!" Makarov said proudly staring at his precious guildhall ignorant of what's to come.

"Wow this is amazing," Natsu said, pretending that he doesn't have thousands of good memories from here.

"It's definitely a spectacle," Ultear said, not use to the chaos that is Fairy Tail.

"Well, what are we waiting for? let's get you two your guild stamps." Makarov said with a grin.

"Ready Ultear?" Natsu asked as he held his hand out for her.

"I would like that Natsu," Ultear said as she grabbed his hand, ready to embark on their new adventure, together.

The trio entered the guild hall and they got a round of nods from the guild members, after all, why wouldn't you.

Their guild master is gone a few day and come with two kids holding hands, so, why wouldn't their heads be turning.

One person, in particular, didn't know what to think and the new wizards and he was currently wearing nothing but boxers.

"Master why have you brought two people with you back to the guild," said a young Erza sternly, curious if they are to be new members or not, hoping they did nothing bad to her master.

"I brought these two here because they want to join our guild," Makarov said with a grin, making everyone cheer.

"Well let me get the stamp then," Erza said with a small smile as she went towards the bar to grab the stamp.

While Erza got the stamp, Natsu and Ultear's closeness did not go unnoticed by the guild.

However, no one wanted to be the one to ask whether it was a sibling or couple comfort.

"Where do you want it and what color," Erza said as she walked up the odd couple.

"Right shoulder red please," Natsu said with a grin. moving his sleeve to make it easier for Erza.

"Right shoulder as well dark purple please," Ultear said with a small smile, deciding to change it up a bit instead of putting it on her back.

"There you go... Welcome to Fairy Tail and one more thing, I do not intend to be rude, but, what is your relationship since you're holding hands" Erza said innocently, wanting to know whether or not she has to prevent them from engaging in indecent activities.

"She's my mate!" Natsu declared proudly making everyone's eyes shoot open in shock, not understanding why what appeared to be a pre-teen had a mate.

"What!?" The whole of Fairy Tail screamed in shock, hoping that he didn't understand what the word meant and used it wrong.

* * *

 **Beta read by Angryhenry**

 **yo my new story tell me what ya think in the review fell free to drop idea to help make the story better**


	2. new members

**OK i was really hoping i wouldn't have to do one of these thing this early but this is the internet we're talking about so i am taking this time to address some concerns fairy guest left in a chapter review**

 **let first say everything you mention in your review is completly right however i feel you didn't think this through all the way first i only posted one chapter so far you are already complaining that i didn't address all those issues you mention in the first chapter.**

 **there's this little thing called BUILD UP I'm trying to build up the story and i already planned everything mention it will work out in time as the story continues**

 **i'll answer each question here as vague as possible without giving anything way**

 **1) how does ultear except being natsu mate so quickly if you payed attention in the first chapter it was kinda obvious and i am elaborating on it more in this chapter**

 **2 &3 you will find out in time before just be patient **

**4) the time traveler will help certain dark mages not all cause 1 i have alot on my plate for this story to begin with completely rewriting entire arc because a certain dark guild would not exist Not happening i can promise that**

 **if you have any question about the story PM not leave you question as Guest review**

 **and one more thing i plan on adding a new chapter to this story once a month when no clue depends on how long it takes me to write it**

* * *

A silence was all that was left after the guilds shocked exclamation due to Natsu's proclamation, of course, Makarov's response was a simple face palm and Ultear was in her own little world after being called his mate again.

"Would you mind repeating that again I think I misheard you?" Erza said coldly with her head down while her hand rested on the hilt of her sword ready to smite him at a moment's notice.

"I said, she's my mate," Natsu said innocently, not making the connections as to why Erza was so furious, while Makarov shook his head, annoyed that Natsu was so oblivious as to not realize he was only pissing Erza off further.

This is not what Erza wanted to hear, and just as she just about drew her sword and charged at Natsu, fortunately, she was stopped dead in her tracks by none other that Makarov, using his titan magic he made his hand grew in size and held Erza in place, and away from Natsu.

"Natsu… I do believe it would be best if you gave them a demonstration of your magic so they have a better understanding of your relationship with Ultear" Makarov said in a neutral tone as he let go of Erza after being confident that she wouldn't attack Natsu.

"Okay! Where can I go to show them my magic?!" Natsu said nonchalantly, proud of his power that he had trained day and night for.

"There's a sparring ring in the back behind the guild. Please do try NOT to destroy anything will you?" Makarov pleaded as he made his way to the back door of the guild with Natsu in tow.

Not long after they exited the guild, everyone who wanted to know more went to sparing area to see what the pink haired kids magic was, and why the hell it allowed a child to have a mate.

 **(Scene Change)**

Natsu stood on one end of the arena while everyone was on the sideline especially the Scarlet haired knight who made sure to push her way through the crowd, because if his reason wasn't sufficient, then a punishment shall be handed down to him.

"Ready Natsu?" Makarov asked almost hopefully, praying to Mavis and anything holy that Natsu didn't destroy the sparring area, but more importantly, destroy the whole guild.

"I was born ready! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" Natsu shouted as he looked Ultear in the eye before a massive torrent of flames shot out of his mouth easily reaching 100 feet in length into the sky like the one before. The flames didn't directly hit anything since Natsu aimed the torrent of flames into the sky, but, that doesn't mean the heat it produced abided by the same rule. Tears were streaming down Makarov's face as his precious guild hall caught fire.

However the fire that was burning the building went out just as quickly as it appeared, and that wasn't even the strangest thing.

Moments later the guild hall seems to be repairing itself before their very eyes no knew what to think, one second the roof was smoking, and turn a blaze, the next it was as if it never happened at all.

"Thanks, Ultear! I don't know what would have happened if it wasn't for you" Natsu praised cheerfully causing the said girl to start blushing from the praise, once more glad that he was the man she fell in love with, someone who didn't expect her to do it but was grateful that she did.

"I've heard rumors of this Magic's ability, but I never thought I'd see it first hand. And for her to have such control over time at such a young age... " Makarov said, surprised making everyone look at him in confusion, not catching onto what he was meaning, and were more curious as to how the hell the Guild fixed itself, meaning that they would then be able to have more brawls and fights and not have to worry about damages.

"Master… How does this explain their relationship? I still don't understand! And what magic were they using?" A curious, befuddled Erza asked in shock, having had realized just how much stronger Natsu was than her.

She was confused, having had believed that what Makarov said was true and that they would understand. But all she was left with were more questions!

"Well… It's pretty obvious that Natsu used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and therefore he is forced to take on certain traits of a dragon, like how dragons have only had one mate. And as for Ultear, she used the arc of time magic, and before you ask, both of which are lost magics" Makarov said with a cheeky but proud grin on his face, having had realized all the money he could save thanks to the two new members he found.

"If I were to be so bold to ask, but, where did they learn their magic from?" Erza asked with her head down, her tone a cold bitter storm, thinking that Natsu had learned this magic specifically to force a girl like Ultear to be his girlfriend.

" Well, Ultear told me that she learned her magic from a book during her travel from the northern continent. And as for Natsu, he learned his magic from his father whom just happened to be a Fire Dragon" Makarov answered seriously, making Erza's eyes widened, knowing that he wouldn't lie about something like that.

Some of the others, unfortunately, weren't that trusting.

"There's no way this pinked haired idiot was raised by a dragon!" An obnoxiously loud kid in nothing but his boxers, shouted instantly, not believing something so unfathomable since Dragons have been said to be extinct for over a few centuries now.

The young boy's hate was quickly cut short as the air temperature spiked to unfathomable heights, the reason being none other than the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

Upon feeling this sweltering heat, everyone instantly backed as far back as they could from the pissed off Dragon Slayer and were surprised to see that Ultear was the only one unaffected by the temperature, perks you get when your mate is a dragon slayer.

"You wanna say that again stripper," Natsu said in a cold voice, a stark contrast from the deadly heat wafting off of him that made everyone sweat in an attempt not to pass out from heat exposure.

Everyone was sweating profusely from the heat, Gray was struggling to get his thoughts together and form a coherent sentence, and unfortunately for him, the extreme heat coming off Natsu along with his intense magical aura was too much for not only him, but for the rest of the guild as well, forcing them to all pass out, unable to process the sheer power rolling of the child.

The only ones left standing were Natsu, Ultear, Makarov, Erza, and Laxus, due to the fact they were the only mages strong enough to withstand his intense magical power.

"Boy, I knew you were strong… But I never imagined you would be able to make half the guild pass out with your magical power alone!" Makarov shouted frantically as he looked across all his mages, checking to make sure that they were safe and not requiring medical attention.

"How else would I get my point across? Plus I wasn't even going all out!" Natsu chortled with a cheeky grin plastered across his face, amused at Makarov's reaction, and beginning to plan ahead to get more.

"You think I didn't know that? I may be old but I'm not stupid" Makarov practically yelled with a hint of irritation in his voice, annoyed that this new brat thought he could hide his magic from someone with as much experience as himself.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way what about our sleeping arrangements," Ultear said curiously, her feminine nature making her be more worried about stability and comfort rather than conversation, for now.

"Yeah, that's right where are we going to sleep until we get our own home?" Natsu said aloud making Ultear blush once more, already saying it's going to be shared, almost as if they were married already, which they kind of were.

"Yeah, what are we going to do? it's gonna cost a lot buy or build a house, and we have nothing" Ultear said making Natsu sigh, annoyed that he's not even a few weeks in and he's already unable to support his mate properly.

"What do you mean by WE?! Are you saying that you two are going to be living together when you're not even related to each other?!" Erza yelled her cold tone somehow even harsher, making Natsu clean his ear out, which only served to irritate her even more.

"We're mates. Why wouldn't we live together?" Natsu asked innocently, almost as if he wasn't aware how inappropriate the connotations of the situation are.

"That's right… We didn't set up your sleeping arrangements," Makarov interjected leaving Erza in the dust, causing her to huff in annoyance, already realizing that she won't be getting her way

"Well… I can build us a house to live for the long term, but that will take me a couple months at least. So where are we going to stay in the meantime?" Natsu asked frustrated at how long it will take to build another house after just repairing his old one in the old time, due to it being neglected for seven years because of the Fairy Sphere.

"Don't forget the cost of the materials as well?" Ultear said chiming in making Natsu sigh, having had forgotten that he had no materials stockpiled during this time line.

"Fortunately for you two, this happens often when we get new members without a place to stay" Makarov said deciding to cut to the chase and help these two new members out just like he would any others, even if he could already tell that these will have a much larger impact on not only the guild but the magic world itself.

"What are these?" Ultear asked in response, not even recognizing the emblem on the pages as she took the two slips of paper from Makarov with a grateful nod of her head before she held them close to her face to inspect them in an attempt to figure out what it was before Makarov finish his explanation.

"These are tickets to give to the lady who runs the inn on the outskirts of town, one for each of you. They allow new members to get a place of their own to stay until they can get themselves back on their feet.

And before you ask, I pay the first month which gives you more than enough time to take some jobs, and after that, you have to pay the rent yourself." Makarov said making Ultear look at him in shock, still unable to believe that someone like Precht had come from a guild like this.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, let's go pick a job to go on Ultear!" Natsu said proudly as he bolted back inside of the guild to the job board, forgetting that he was leaving his second half behind.

"Wait for me!" Ultear cried as she turned around and ran after him in a haste, making Laxus and Makarov laugh while Erza simply stared in annoyance, already having hints as to how annoying this new pinkette could be, especially due to how forgetful he seems to be.

"I hope they don't take a job too challenging for them," Makarov thought to himself, hoping that Natsu didn't feel too arrogant and get them in over their heads.

"Master, Please explain what just happened?" asked a clearly disgruntled Erza, making Makarov laugh, having never seen her so silently annoyed.

"Which part do you mean?" Makarov asked trying to quell his laughter, already seeing just enjoyable it will be to have Natsu and Ultear around.

"How about the part regarding their living arrangements. Shouldn't Ultear stay in Fairy Hills like the rest of the female guild members do?" Erza asked coldly, worried that Ultear will be taken advantage, especially since it seemed that Natsu was far stronger than her.

"Did you not see Natsu's magic type? I figured that would put the issue to rest" Makarov said sternly making Erza clench her fists in anger, having never been denied so much in one day.

"But what if they engage in indecent activity?" Erza said sternly making Makarov nod his head in agreement, having had felt the same concern.

"Relax Erza… I already grilled them about it on the way here, and they both agree that they're too young to do those kinds of things" Makarov said with a grin as he watched a blush take over the scarlet knights face, this being a rare occurrence.

"In that case, do you mind explaining how Natsu's magic type explains it all?" Erza asked haphazardly, trying to save face as some of the members had begun to regain their consciousness.

"Ok then if the name wasn't obvious enough, he is a Dragon Slayer, which means that he uses the same magic as a fire dragon, causing him to be the perfect wizard to take out a dragon, which would be essentially impossible for any normal wizard to pull off the same feat. It's also why he takes on a mate for life, instead of dating, as he will know his mate immediately upon their first encounter." Makarov said making Erza visibly loosen, glad that she now fully comprehends the whole situation.

"You mention earlier he takes on certain traits of a dragon can you give me another beside having a mate?" Erza said as she was curious to know more about their new member, hopefully, his weakness as to make sure he stays in line.

"Fine! One of the traits of being a dragon slayer is immunity to their own element, in his case fire. Thus meaning he can't get burned and is immune to heat and can consume any flame to replenish his magic energy as well as heal him to a certain point" Makarov explained as he began to make his way towards the guild, having a hankering for a pint of beer.

"Ok I think I'm good for now," Erza said making Makarov laugh as she began to follow him into the guild.

"You'll see the rest of his magic in time as guild mates" Makarov exclaimed, proud that fate had made it possible for him to run into them, and bring them into his guild, allowing them to grow and become the great mages they were meant to be.

"Wait! How old are they anyway? Not to be rude or anything" Erza asked curiously from behind Makarov, making him laugh.

"They are about a year older than you making, them 13 years old," Makarov said with a slight grin, knowing that they may engage in "bad behavior" before Erza wanted them to.

 **(Scene Change)**

"Now… What job should we take?" Natsu thought to himself as he went over the job board, ignoring all of the translation and item finding requests, as he wants a higher reward, like a monster extermination quest.

"Any good jobs available?" Ultear asked as she walked up behind Natsu, not scaring him as he could sense her from a mile away, especially since she is his mate.

"Only one so far, looking to see if there are any others," Natsu said as he continued his systematic search of the job board, hoping to find a high paying request.

"What's the job about," Ultear asked as she stood by his side, beginning to look through for missions she believes they can handle easily, in case they want to take a few and just plow through them.

"Monster elimination quest. Apparently, some Vulcans have made the roads too dangerous for regular people to travel safely across" Natsu said in a neutral tone making Ultear nod her head in agreement, as it is an appropriate test of their current abilities and limitations.

"That doesn't seem to hard what's the reward for it?" Ultear asked, curious as to whether it would be the best course of action.

"The reward is 50,000 jewel, I'm trying to see if there any other high paying requests we can do along with the elimination quest," Natsu said making Ultear nod her head, as just a few Vulcans aren't enough to tucker them both out.

"What about this? Bandits have been harassing a town for a few months, and the reward is 30,000 jewel?" Ultear asked, not having much experience on taking legal job requests.

"Well, it seems that we've got our quests! Let's get going and then I can get some much-needed training for that new power I got from Osiris!" Natsu whispered into Ultear's ear with a massive grin on his face making her roll her eyes, annoyed that the prospect of fighting and training gets him more excited than the fact they're going to be spending all this time together.

"Well... Let's go and inform the master then," Ultear whispered as her right arm shot out, grabbing Natsu from the collar of his shirt before dragging Natsu over to their guild master, making him laugh.

The two lost magic users then informed Makarov of the quests they're doing, which made him raise a brow of intrigue at the fact they were taking two before he let them go but, warned them to be careful and stick together if at all possible...Natsu and Ultear went on their quest and just as the guild doors closed from their departure Erza decided to ask Makarov about the quests the two went on.

"Master, why would you allow them to go on such a dangerous mission? Surely Laxus or I would have been better off doing those quests?" Erza said curiously, still unable to grasp just how strong Natsu is.

"Those two are more than capable to do those quest, besides as he said earlier he was holding back but can you guess by how much," Makarov asked with a grin, already trying to anticipate her hilarious reaction.

"From what I've seen, he's my strength, but, I have more experience than him. I would have to say he was using half his power in that roar but the strength he showed from Gray's insult was from his emotion so I have clue as to just how strong he truly is." Erza said making Makarov proud at her observations, even though they weren't completely correct.

"You're wrong about his strength. From the roar alone, I'd say he was using only 10% of his total strength. And the second? Well, that's partially due to his magic. " Makarov said sternly causing Erza to look like as if she had seen a ghost, and that was simply due to Makarov's insight alone.

"What about the second time he releases his power," Erza said with a slight hesitation, unsure if she truly wanted the answer to the question.

"Hmm... When you have been around as long as I have, you learn a lot about magic. And in this case Dragon slayer magic. To be honest, I have no idea how strong he is, if he had used his emotions to fuel his power because that's one of the mysteries of his magic type, but if I had to guess, he could easily take on an SS rated monster. After all, his magic meant to slay Dragons, creatures who are no doubt the strongest creatures in all of Earthland. How do you think Dragon Slayers came to be? They're the only ones that can take out a Dragon with ease," Makarov said sternly catching Erza off guard at how strong Natsu could get, and how strong he is right now.

Erza stood there for a long time going over everything that had transpired over the past few hours since Makarov came back with two new members. And one thing was for sure, the idea of a childish knuckle headed dragon slayer true strength was far beyond her, it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Sometime later Gray finally woke up with a dazed look in his eyes from being knocked out by the pinked haired Dragon slayer.

"What happened all I remember was it got unbearably hot then everything went black?" Gray said in a confused manner making Erza annoyed at his state of dress, or rather, the lack thereof.

"Firstly, Gray GET SOME CLOTHES OF RIGHT NOW!" Erza yelled in her demanding tone, annoyed that he was naked, still...

"Yes, Mam!" Gray said haphazardly running in circles looking for his clothes, beginning to become annoyed as to how bad of a problem this stripping of his had become.

After several minutes of frantically searching for his clothes, Gray was fully clothed and he approached Erza, wanting to know what had happened, but quickly decided against it since Erza had a dark cloud hanging over her head that complemented the look of frustration that appeared on her visage.

He quickly decides to ask the guild master what happened instead as he would rather keep all his limbs, intact.

"Master, what happened? The last thing I remember is it got really hot then everything went black?" Gray said questioningly for the second time, making Makarov look up from his beer to talk to his brat.

"One of our newest members showed just how strong he is and made an example to show just how he plans to handle heckling," Makarov said with a sinister grin that sent a shiver down Gray's spine, it didn't last long as a more important question came to mind.

"Who was that girl that came with him and what's her name?" Gray asked sternly, having had found too many similarities between her and his late master, Ur.

"That girl is the boy's mate, as he put it. If his magic type wasn't proof enough and her name is Ultear Milkovich, she's from the Northern Continent just like you" Makarov said with a slight glare on his face, but that didn't last long as it quickly turned to curiosity after seeing Gray's surprising reaction.

Grey had a look of shock appear on his face at the mention of her name as he went over everything he heard about his master daughter, Gray stood stock still in this position for a full minute.

"I thought there was something familiar about her..." Gray said in a hollow tone just loud enough for Makarov hear, feeling more confused than anything, as she was supposed to have been dead.

"I know Gray, I too wish that I could have done something to stop Deliora so that Ur could still be here if I was in your shoes," Makarov said seeing the contempt in Gray's eyes, proving that he is, in fact, wise, and not a perverted old man, most of the time.

"I know master," a young Gray said with still retaining the contempt in his eyes, unsure as to what should be his next step of actions, does he tell Ultear he knows who she is, and risk revealing he is the reason why her mother is dead, or, simply let it side and never truly know what actually happened.

"What are you going to do now that you know Ultear is alive and well," Makarov asked giving the young boy a stern look, curious as to how Gray planned to handle this dangerous situation.

"Well, for one thing, I'm not going to let that pink haired kid show me up... Oh, what am I saying... There is no way I can reach his level of power, but that reminds me, how strong can he get anyway" Gray asked worriedly, hoping that he won't be completely left in the dark.

"As strong as a dragon! that's how strong he can get, how do you think his magic got its name?" Makarov said with a grin as he looked at his brat, curious as to whether he would be crushed under the pressure, or become stronger from it.

"As strong as a dragon? Well, I'm gonna get strong enough to defeat a demon like Deliora!" Gray cried triumphantly making Makarov look at him with pride, glad that he was getting out of his stupor as he ran straight to the job board, hoping to find a job that could not only pose a challenge to him but would provide enough of a reward to allow him to buy some more books, curious if they would help him grow as a mage.

"Hmm well this will be interesting, Natsu my boy, you seem to have the ability to give people the drive to improve themselves," Makarov thought to himself as he saw other members inspired by Gray's drive for change, beginning to talk about different ways they would be able to improve not only their strength but their magic as well.

 **(Scene Change)**

Natsu was currently facing his greatest enemy... transportation, he gives a death glare to the train he is forced to board in order to make it to the town that has a Vulcan problem, wanting to be able to properly support his mate, and make sure she never has to worry about something as insignificant as money.

"Come on Natsu, if we're going to help those people we need to take this train," Ultear said sternly as she looked at her mate, annoyed that the only thing, not even the threat of death, makes him more nervous than a train.

"I know... I just never thought I would see my life long enemy this soon," Natsu said coldly still giving a death glare to the train making Ultear laugh, which only served to infuriate and pester Natsu further.

"Would it help if I let you lay your head on my lap?" Ultear whispered as she leaned into Natsu's ear, using a slightly seductive tone causing the dragon slayers cheeks to adorn a dust of pink when she nibbled on his ear.

"As long as you don't knock me out, I'm fine," Natsu said as the pink dusting his cheeks started to die down as he continued to stare at the train, not making any move or attempt to go forwards causing Ultear to roll her eyes at his childishness.

"Good, let's get going then," Ultear says dragging the dragon slayer onto the train, ignoring his pleas and cries of mercy as she dragged him into their cart, the volume of his cries garnering the attention of many train-goers, making the men watch in pity, figuring that the boy had somehow angered his girlfriend and was now paying the price.

The women, on the other hand, starred in pride, glad to see a woman take charge and man handle her boyfriend.

Minutes later Natsu and Ultear found an empty cart with two window booths to themselves, and just like she promised, she let Natsu laid his head onto her lap, the comfort and scent of his mate quickly lulling him to sleep as she ran her hands through his pink locks as she looked out the window as the train began to move, enjoying the small things that she wasn't able to in the original timeline.

During the train ride, Ultear had more than enough time to ponder for hours as to what has transpired over the past several days for them, but, her thoughts trailing back to one, singular person…Meredy

 **(scene change)**

"That makes two staffs down three to go," Said a young boy with blue hair and a red tribal tattoo under his left eye, as he looked down a younger bluenette who was by his side.

"So your magic is staffs?" A young Wendy said curiously as she looked up at her best, and only friend.

"Yes. I'm not very good at caster type magic but it's easier for me to use magic items like staffs" said the blue boy, who was almost taking advantage of Wendy's innocent and trusting nature, making it almost too easy to hide the truth from her, even if for just a little longer.

"Ok. So how much farther is Fairy Tail, Jellal?" Wendy asked as she skipped alongside the older bluenette, making him almost smile at her precious, childish innocence.

"Not much further, about another day or so, but, Wendy we need to talk about something before we get there," Jellal said a little sternly, just enough for her to know this is a serious topic

"W-what is it J-jellal?" Wendy stutters in fear, worried that he is going to abandon her, just like her mother did.

"You didn't do anything bad, Wendy. Before I met you I found out there is someone out there who looks just like me and has my name. He does bad things that hurt a lot of people, so unless it's just you and me alone you need to call me Mystogan okay?" The newly donned Mystogan said with a sincere smile easing Wendy's fears greatly.

"Ok then. Well, what are we waiting for Mystogan?" Wendy said brightly, erasing any doubts he had about her keeping his identity a secret, especially since her dragon senses will allow her to know when people are nearby

"Let's go then, but first let me cover my face with the bandana and we will be on our way!" the now named Mystogan said as he adorned the mask that hid his identity from this world for the second time.

 **The Next day Outside the Fairy Tail Guildhall**

"Wow so this is a Wizarding guild," Wendy said with a look of amazement in her eyes, never having seen a building like this ever, the smells, and the sounds coming out of it baffling her, never having believed people could be so happy, and loud, at the same time.

"Yes, it is Wendy remember what we talked about earlier?" Mystogan said sternly, almost as if he was a chastising parent, using just the right tone to make the child know just how important this was, because if he messes this up... The timeline may then be changed even more so.

"Yes you said you had something important to do after we get our stamps and I'll be here waiting till you get back," Wendy said, trying her hardest to keep a smile on her face, as she will then be alone while he's gone.

"Good, you understand, but, since we're mages I don't think you'll be here when I get back you might be on job when that day comes," Mystogan said with a confident tone as he looked at the Guild Hall, remembering the people that helped him save his own world, and glad that he will be able to return the favour, even if they have no recollection of his debt.

"You really think so?" Wendy said with a small smile dreaming of being a powerful wizard, that goes on adventures making new friends.

" I know so your dragon slayer after all" Mystogan said as he looked down at the bluenette, glad that this time, he can give her the life she deserves, rather than having to abandon her with strangers.

"T-Thanks " Wendy said shyly as she looked at her feet, worried that they might not like her, or, that she will be too weak to join.

"Well what are we waiting let's go inside," Mystogan said as he opened the door ushering her to go inside.

The two wizards entered the guild hall and made their way to Makarov who sitting atop the bar drinking his beer till he notices two new faces well one face the other hidden beneath a blue bandana.

"Well what brings you here, can I help you?" Makarov said curiously witch turned to suspicion as Mystogan was looking around the room, almost as if he was looking for something, or, someone.

"Yes, we would like to join your guild. My name is Mystogan and her name is Wendy" Mystogan said just loud enough for Makarov to hear, unsure whether or not Erza was in their general proximity, and knowing just how loud Fairy Tail Wizards got when they have a new member, let alone two.

"Okay then let me get the stamps," Makarov said as he extended his arm using his titan magic, grabbing the stamp without even moving from his seat, making Wendy watch in awe, never having had known that magic could allow someone to do that.

While Makarov was grabbing the stamp he took the time to analyze their attire, the girl named Wendy had her hair in blue pigtails and was wearing a light blue t shirt and dark blue pants that have seen better days and a pair of brown sandals.

The boy who goes by mystogan had his face covered with a dark green bandanna covering his mouth and nose, a second bandana this one dark blue covering the remaining half of his head the only thing you can make out are his eyes. He was wearing dark blue shirt light blue pants with a belt in the middle and had a travel pack on his back with 2 staffs.

"Where do you want it and what color" Makarov said as he looked at the children in front of him, curious as to why he felt next to no magic resonating from the boy in front of him, while the girl was radiating it.

"Right shoulder and blue please," Wendy said brightly making a warm feeling bloom in his chest, her childish innocence warming his heart, a stark contrast to his loud destructive brats that are always fighting. Makarov reached forward, gently placing the stamp onto her shoulder before removing it, watching as Wendy gleefully examined her guild mark.

"Right shoulder as well, orange please," Mystogan said calmly as Makarov stretched his arm forward before pressing the stamp on the place asked.

"There you go now and mystogan mind telling me why you looking around the guild a minute ago," Makarov said sternly making Jellal sigh, as he wanted to wait a little more.

"I was actually going to request a private meeting with you, whenever you can," Mystogan replied causing Makarov's brow to quirk, curious as to why a new member would request a private meeting so soon.

"What about Wendy? She doesn't know anyone yet and she really looks like she wants to stay with someone she knows," Makarov said, curious as to what could be so important as to potentially leave the small girl alone for any extended period of time.

"I don't want to leave her by herself do you think you can have someone watch her while we have our meeting," Mystogan said quietly resulting in a glare from Makarov, annoyed that he will have to cut his drinking time short.

"Very well then, Levy front and center please!" Makarov called out into the guild, and not even a few minutes later, yet another bluenette that was carrying a book was by his side.

"Yes master what is it," Levy asked curiously as she shifted the book in her arms, quickly taking note of the two new members before her, trying her hardest not to fawn over how cute the small girl is.

"I need you to keep little Wendy here some company while me and Mystogan here have a private meeting," Makarov said sternly making Levy's eyes widen before she looked at the bluenette excitedly, glad to have someone new to talk to and share her appreciation with books with.

"Okay then hey Wendy master asked me to look after you for a little bit wanna come with me to the bookstore in town," Levy said brightly making Wendy looked down at her feet as she twisted her foot on a spot, excited to make a new friend but sad since she didn't know how to read.

"I would like that but I don't know how to read," Wendy said shyly as she avoided eye contact with the girl in front of her, making her hold back a squeal, finding Wendy to be so adorable and shy, a far cry from other Fairy Tail mages.

"That's okay! I can teach you if you want!" Levy said with a small smile making Wendy's head snapped up, surprised that an essential stranger would take the time to teach her how to read.

"Really thank you," Wendy said with a smile as bright as the sun making a warm feeling bloom in Levy's chest, glad that she was able to make the young girl happy.

"Well then, what are we waiting for let's go!" Levy said as she held her hand out to Wendy, who grabbed it with a beaming smile on her face, and just like that the two bluenettes were off to the bookstore.

Makarov and Mystogan went straight to the master's office to talk in private and at the request of Mystogan, a mute rune was put up so no one could eavesdrop on them.

"So mind telling me why you were looking around earlier," Makarov said sternly as he looked at the young boy in front of him, worried that he may be looking for _that._

"I was actually checking to see if a certain someone was in the guild hall," Mystogan said in a neutral tone making Makarov raise a brow, curious as to who he was looking for.

"Why would that be," Makarov said curiously making Mystogan sigh, this whole situation almost feeling like Deja Vu, which in a certain way, it was.

"It will be easier if I show you why," Mystogan said as removed the bandana that was covering his visage, his face surprised Makarov moment before being replaced with the face of a man who seen it all, and he probably had.

"I see now. This is interesting indeed I assume you might be mistaken for your counterpart in this world" Makarov said in a neutral tone, already aware of Edolas and its unique situation.

"Yes, Wendy is the only who seen my face, outside of a few other I ran into when I came to Earthland," Mystogan said blandly making Makarov nod his head, everything coming together as he rarely gets new members that frequently.

"I assume the others who have seen your face were the two new members we got a few days ago?" Makarov said still holding a neutral tone, making this possibly the dullest conversation to ever be held in this room, ever.

"If I might ask, what were their magic types master," Mystogan said calmly almost confirming Makarov's suspicion.

"Very well one was a Fire Dragon Slayer and the other uses Arc of Time," Makarov said blandly, hoping that he wouldn't regret giving out this information, as Mystogan may have been hunting the two.

"Yep those two have seen my real face," mystogan said making Makarov almost sigh in relief, glad that he hadn't made a mistake in revealing their magic types.

"Very well then I assume you want me to keep your situation a secret from the rest of the guild?" Makarov asked calmly, even though he already knew the answer to his question.

"Yes that would be much appreciated now that we have that out of the way I have to go now and get a few more staffs for my magic and some business relating to why I'm here," Mystogan said as he adorned his two bandannas again

"What about Wendy, does she now you're leaving," Makarov said sternly making Mystogan sigh in both relief and annoyance, glad that he could trust Makarov and Levy to take care of Wendy until Natsu and Ultear got back.

"Yes, I told her before we entered the guild hall. Oh, one more thing she's a Sky Dragon Slayer, but, she is nowhere near as strong as your other Dragon Slayer," Mystogan said in an amused tone seeing Makarov reaction at having yet another Dragon Slayer join their guild.

"Well then... You better be on your way with that business you have," Makarov said as he was sweating profusely at the news of Wendy being a Dragon Slayer, knowing that even the cutest of mages could have the deadliest magic.

Mystogan left Makarov offices and made his way to the job board and took one of the fliers before setting off on why he came to Earthland in the first place, to save it from a threat it knew nothing about, for the second time.

Minutes later Makarov came out of his office when he finally stopped sweating at the news of Wendy being a dragon slayer.

 **Two Hours Later**

Suddenly the guild doors flew wide open revealing two silhouette one was a person about the same size as Natsu and the other was much smaller, small enough to sit comfortably on said person's shoulder.

"So is this that guild you were talking about Pantherlily," asked a young Gajeel, who had the piercings on his face even as a child, showing how different Dragon Slaying magics could have different effects on the caster's body.

"Yes, it is. There should be others mage here with your magic type unless they're on jobs or haven't made here yet" Pantherlily said as he looked around, having never seen the guild during this time period.

Their conversation did not go unnoticed as Master Makarov walked up to the duo, and as the light began to fade he got a good look the attire of the one named Gajeel and Pantherlily.

Gajeel looked to be around the same age as Gray.

He was wearing a black sleeveless vest, dark jeans, and black shoes.

Makarov saw that his hair was jet black, Going down to his shoulders and that he had metal piercings, one on each ear and three above each eye replacing his eyebrows and one on his nose and finally his iris were red.

The one called Pantherlily was new, his overall shape looked like that on a human but he had a cat-like appearance even had a tail.

Pantherlily was all black except for a small patch of white on the bottom half of his face, he was wearing green pants and had a small red sword on his back.

"What brings you here my boy," Makarov said as he looked at the boy, confused as to why his guild had such a large influx of mages during these past few days.

"Pantherlily here said that I should join this guild with him because there are other mages here with the same magic as me that I could fight and get stronger with," Gajeel said making Makarov's eyes widen, feeling trepidation about his next question, not even sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"If you don't mind telling me what is your magic type anyway?" Makarov asked curiously as she clenched his eyes as if that would prevent Gajeel from giving the answer he was expecting.

"Hmm I'm a Dragon Slayer old man, I use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic!" Gajeel said proudly causing Makarov to have a shell shocked expression across his visage, confused as to how and why so many Dragon Slayers had appeared at his door within the time span of a week.

After a minute Makarov finally came back to his senses and continued his conversation with the two newcomers who understood why the man was so shocked, knowing just how rare they truly are.

"Sorry, I never thought that I would run into another dragon slayer again. We just got a new one earlier today and the first one just a few days ago," Makarov said making Gajeel's eyes widen as he looked at the cat on his shoulder, shocked that there were that many slayers in the same place, before he began to feel excited, curious as to how he stood up against another slayer.

"Well, where are they? I wanna see who's stronger me or them" Gajeel said with a sharp steel edge to his voice, making Makarov worried as to how much damage they would generate during a simple sparring match.

"I can tell you right now the one we got earlier is younger than you so she WILL not be fighting anytime soon. The other one, however, you don't stand a chance, how so one of our members made the mistake of saying The Dragon who taught him was fake as a result half the guild passed out when he realised his magic power" Makarov said with amusement lining his voice, causing a wicked smile came to cross Gajeel's face, excited at the idea of a good fight.

"If that's the case looks like I have a goal to focus on and if you don't mind what dragon slayer magics to they use and their names," Gajeel said still holding his wicked smile, hoping that his element had the advantage.

"The first one's name is Natsu, and he uses Fire Dragon Slayer magic. He just joined along side his mate two days ago and our most recent Dragon Slayer is Wendy, and she just joined about two hours ago and I was informed she uses sky dragon slayer magic" Makarov said calmly making Gajeel confused as to ask.

"I'm surprised you know about a dragon slayer mates old man," Gajeel said with a slight chuckle as he stretched his arms behind his back causing cracks to be heard within his vicinity.

"Anyway let's get you two your stamps," Makarov said as the trio went to the bar to get the guild stamp with Makarov in the lead and Gajeel walking behind him with Pantherlily on his shoulder, curious about what would have happened had he not been found by the black furred exceed.

Gajeel got his guild mark on his left shoulder in black, while Pantherlily got his on his back in silver, and like that the Fairy Tail guild has three dragon slayers amongst its ranks.

"So what do I do now?" Gajeel asked sheepishly, having had been so focused on the upcoming fights that he had forgotten he hadn't a clue as to what to do first.

"You're a wizard aren't you? Go do a job or get to know your guild mates. By the way, come back to me in a few hour so I can get sleeping arrangement set up for you," Makarov offered, annoyance blooming inside of him at the fact he may have to pay for four months of rent simply due to new members alone, not to mention all the damage bills he got from the council.

"Ok old man. Pantherlily, I assume you're going to be doing that thing you talked about before we got here" Gajeel asked as he looked around, trying to find where the job request board was before he saw a large pinboard absolutely covered in paper.

"Master i would like a private meeting with you now please" Pantherlily said sternly

"I don't see the harm and the names, Makarov by the way," Makarov said as he began to lead the way upstairs into his office.

And like that Pantherlily and Makarov went to the master office while Gajeel went to look for a job to do while he waited for the Fire Dragon Slayer to return from his mission.

 **Master Office**

"Now mind telling me why you wanted a meeting Pantherlily, Makarov said, already having had realized that he wasn't a normal cat, excluding his ability to talk

"First let me say this did a boy about this tall accompany the dragon slayer you mentioned earlier have staffs on his back and his face covered?" Pantherlily asked making Makarov nod his head, having had expected all of these occurrences to come together, otherwise, that would be a crazy sequence of coincidences.

"Yes, he goes by the name Mystogan, why do you ask?" Makarov said with a slight glare, worried as to what this could mean.

"I assume he told you why he has his face covered?" Pantherlily asked making Makarov sigh in annoyance, as his questions still haven't been answered.

"Yes and in all my years in this world I've never seen a creature like you before therefore I assume you're from the same world as Mystogan," Makarov said making Pantherlily nod his head in agreement, having had expected the wise wizard saint to pick up on this.

"Yes, me and him are from the same world. I can only presume he asked you to keep this information from certain parties?" Pantherlily asked making Makarov nod his head in agreement,

"Yes he did is there anything else you want to say," Makarov asked, curious as to why they just didn't all join at the same time.

"Nope! that's all I have to say, master," Pantherlily said as he bowed to the old man, holding it for a few seconds, surprised to see the older man bowed as well.

"Well, in that case, why don't you and Gajeel get acquainted with your guild mates," Makarov said with a smile, making Pantherlily internally scoff, glad that Makarov hadn't realized that they were currently functioning with memories of the future.

"Don't have to tell me," Pantherlily said right before leaving the master office, choosing not to use his human form until absolutely necessary.

With Gajeel

Gajeel was currently looking over the job board when the guild door opened up revealing the two bluenettes returning from the book door.

He turned his head and locked eyes with the eldest bluenette for a few seconds, anyone who wasn't a dragon slayer wouldn't think anything of it but to Wendy, she saw a light glimmer in Levy eyes and Gajeel's as well…..Gajeel had already found his mate.

* * *

 **Beta read be Angryhenry**

 **make sure to leave a chapter review i love to get some feed back to make the story better**


	3. Origin

**bonus chapter this month it was easier then i thought to write don'e expect this every month it was easy to write a chapter this time**

* * *

It took only a split second, that's all it took for Gajeel to find his mate, the single person he was destined to be with for the rest of his life, as long as his chosen mate lived that long.

Gajeel and Levy locked eyes, from the outside world it was only a few seconds till they separated, But from their perspective it felt like a lifetime, full of hope, love, and happiness, something that girls dream of and guys hope to have.

Gajeel barely managed to pull himself from her eyes and focus on the job board, using all of his willpower not to turn back to her.

He attempted to scan the board, doing his best not to look back at the girl who somehow made his heart beat faster, he continued to look at the board, his mind racing and unable to focus on reading the requests.

He sighed in annoyance before he grabbed a random flier and tore it off the board as he noticed Pantherlily approaching him, hoping that Pantherlily would come with him, and get out of here so he could finally calm his beating heart.

"Hey Pantherlily unless you're busy, wanna go on a job?" Gajeel asked as he looked down at the black cat, hoping that he would accompany him since he is still unfamiliar with society as a whole, let alone having to accept a job and be a functional part of society to the point that he would be able to properly complete the quest without fail, his first quest.

"Sure Gajeel I have time to spare, what's the job?" Pantherlily asked curiously, wondering why Gajeel would want to leave so early after he just got here.

"According to the flier, we have to take care of a wyvern... The reward is 40,000 jewel" Gajeel said citing the flier with small difficulty, making Pantherlily glad since he had heard many stories as to how little Natsu knew once he finally began to integrate with society.

"Okay then let's get going Gajeel," Pantherlily said as he hopped with his mighty legs onto Gajeel's shoulder, and just like that Gajeel and Pantherlily were off to stop a Wyvern, as Gajeel let out a sigh of relief once the doors closed behind him, thinking that his reaction to the admittedly cute girl was simply because he was awed by the guild and nothing else.

During the conversation the two bluenettes found a seat at a nearby table in the guild hall, Levy still had her eyes locked on Gajeel not paying attention to Wendy till she poked her gently in the cheek, trying to get her attention.

"Hmm wha... Wendy why are you poking me," Levy said with a dazed look, trying her best to figure out why she couldn't get the dark-haired boy out of her mind, confused as to why she gave him more than a glancing thought at all.

"You locked eyes with the other dragon slayer a minute ago and I couldn't get your attention so I poked you," Wendy said innocently not realizing the gravity of her statement-making Levy's eyes shot open in shock.

"Wait how do you know he was a dragon slayer Wendy?" asked a shocked Levy hoping beyond belief that the little girl was mistaken and that they didn't get yet another uncontrollable powerhouse in the league.

"The reason I know he's a dragon slayer is because I'm one as well," Wendy said unable to look the other bluenette in the eye, not wanting to see the same disbelief and distrust she had seen from everyone else.

"You're a dragon slayer as well?" Levy said still holding her shocked expression considering what happened a few days ago getting their first dragon slayer, and just how strong he was, making her worried that it was the common power for a dragon slayer, that this is the power required to kill a dragon.

"Yes and how I know is because I could sense an aura coming from him when I saw him," Wendy said still not able to look at Levy, hoping that Levy wouldn't be like other people, disbelieving that a dragon would raise a young girl like that.

There was silence between the two for a good minute and during that time Levy was able to process all the new information, thank Mavis she read a lot of books allowing her to process it quicker than most.

"Sorry Wendy, I didn't mean to scare you, but the guild got our first dragon slayer a few days ago and he's incredibly strong. Half the guild passed out when someone said the dragon who trained him wasn't real," Levy said as she shuddered in fear at the memory, confused as to how such a young boy had gotten so strong.

"Well I'm nowhere near that strong but I wouldn't question him, he was trained by a dragon as well and same for the black haired kid he had the scent of a dragon on him like my mine but a little different, more metallic and rustic," Wendy said curiously as she looked at Levy, hoping to learn more about the dragon slayers around her, and maybe, just maybe, they might know where to find Grandeeney

"Okay then if you don't mind me asking what kind of dragon slayer magic do you use ?" Levy asked, always wanting to learn and grow since even at this young age she could already tell physical strength will never be her strong suit.

"I'll only say if you tell me what your first dragon slayer magic is," Wendy said back making Levy smile, proud to see such a smart young lady, not giving too much information without learning anything either.

"Ok then, he uses Fire dragon slayer magic and his name is Natsu. And what is your magic?" Levy asked with a small smirk on her face, curious as to what type of lady Wendy would grow up to be.

Being shy but confident, smart but innocent, Levy just hoped she would be able to grow with her fellow bluenette and become the family that Makarov always says they are.

"I use sky dragon slayer magic," Wendy said with a slight smile proud of her magic, being almost the only thing she had left of Grandeeney other than her influence.

"Ok then... Oh I never told you mine I use sold script magic," Levy said, already trying to help the young girl before she grows at least as strong as Natsu.

"Solid script... Do you think you can show me?" Wendy said curiously, not being overly familiar with most types of magic, let alone one like Solid Script that is always kept out of the sunlight.

"Ok stand back…..Gust" Levy shouts as the word gust appear in thin air shortly after a small but strong gust of wind is released, literally spelling out the word gust which then shot towards Wendy, enveloping her for a few seconds before dissipating, proving to Levy that she was indeed a Sky Dragon Slayer, showing no damage or even annoyance to the spell that hit her.

"That was amazing," Wendy said with a look of amazement in her eyes, almost wishing that she had such control over so many elements.

"Well it's not much, I still have a lot to learn," Levy said with a slight blush from the praise, her humility showing through making Wendy look up at her with a mixture of awe and inspiration, making Levy an instant role model for the impressionable little girl.

Levy display did not go unnoticed, Makarov walked up to the two bluenettes proud that the two seem to be getting along, noticing just how much Levy inspired Wendy to grow smarter, AND stronger.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Makarov said with a smile, at first having had worried that Wendy would be heartbroken, to be abandoned once more and was glad to see her still able to smile.

"Yep Levy showed me her magic it's amazing," Wendy said brightly making a warm feeling bloom in Makarov's chest, reminding him just why and how he put up with all of his young brats, already seeing signs as to their potential, but leaving him worried as to what steps they would have to take and reach that potential.

"Levy I wanted to talk to you, do you mind if Wendy bunks with you for the time being? At least until she is able to make a team and does jobs of her own," Makarov asked, hoping that Levy would accept his request because of how well the two were hitting it off.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you about that... I would love to have her as a roommate, as long as that's ok with Wendy" Levy said turning to Wendy for an answer, hoping that the young girl would trust her enough to spend time with the young girl, finding her unbelievably cute and fun to be around.

"I would like that Levy," Wendy says with a smile making one mirror on Levy's face while Makarov simply watched, glad to see such a friendship growing before him.

"Well... it seems sleeping arrangements have been set up for you Wendy, I just have to do Gajeel when he gets back from his job," Makarov said while internally he was doing backflips while he shouted at joy because of all the money he saved from the news of Levy and Wendy bunking together for the time being.

 **(Scene Change)**

With Natsu and Ultear

" **HELLFIRE DRAGON INCINERATION FIST"** Natsu yells of as his hand becomes engulfed in bright yellow-orange flames as it collides with a forest Vulcan sending it flying toward a tree resulting in the tree being snapped at its trunk. However, Natsu was too focused on the Vulcan that he sent flying to realize that another one was coming up behind him.

" **REGULOS** " Loke shouts as he takes out the Vulcan that was coming behind Natsu, making him sigh, noticing that he will have to help train his current bodies senses as well.

"Whoa, thanks for the save Loke, " Natsu said with a small smirk on his face, enjoying that he will always have a friend to cover his back this time, before turning to the other Vulcans approaching them, excitement bubbling in his chest as he anticipated the upcoming fight.

"No problem master but it looks like we may be in a bit of trouble," Loke says back as several Vulcan surrounded the two.

"Yeah for you but, this is just getting good," Natsu says with his iconic Grin taking its rightful place on his face, Loke sweat drops at this, yep even in the face of danger, Natsu's love for battle can never be filled, not even close...

"Well, what do you have in mind," Loke asked afraid of the answer after knowing Natsu for so long, realizing that there might not even be a game plan or

"Simple we can get them all together I can nail them with **Hellfire Dragon's Roar** ," Natsu says with a smirk causing Loke to gawk for a second before being replaced with a smirk that mirrored Natsu's.

"That's not a bad of a plan Natsu now how are we going to group them together," Loke said with a questioning look on his face, more than aware that neither of their magic was suitable, or a good idea for such a strategy.

"Maybe this helps, **ICE MAKE WALL"** Ultear shouts from a tree branch above the battleground as a pink colored wall of ice forms around Natsu and Loke cutting them off from the Vulcans, granting them more time to plan the best guild attack.

"Thanks, Ultear!" Natsu says proudly as he beamed up at his mate surprised to see such a smile on his face.

"No problem! Let's get out of here quickly before they break the ice" Ultear's say as she dropped down from the tree as the trio headed deep into woods to channel the Vulcans into smaller groups that were easier to handle.

The Vulcan after about a minute manage to break the ice and group up blindly following the three wizards, not long they caught up the trio and Natsu stood there ready and began to charge his attack just as the Vulcan got into range.

" **HELL FIRE DRAGON ROAR"** Natsu shouts as a torrent of bright yellow and orange flames shot out of his mouth catching the Vulcan off guard but it was too late for them as they all burned alive and reduced to ash.

"Whoa... I didn't think hellfire dragon flames were this powerful" Loke says astonished at that power before him and Natsu fought a dragon using these flames not too long ago for the trio.

"Yeah they're powerful but I just started using them so they're not much stronger than my regular flames," Natsu says nonchalantly not noticing the look of shock in Loke's eyes at what he said, never having known the sheer power difference between flame types.

"Well it's time to make our way to the next quest to stop those bandits," Ultear said to her mate, a small blush growing on her face because of referring to him as her soulmate.

"Okay but let stay the night in town and rest up," Natsu says casually making Ultear's blush deepen until she quickly realized he didn't have that in mind.

"Ok" was Ultear's simple response to her mate as she waited for him to prompt then onwards, giving him to enjoy his companionship with his other friends.

"Well that's everything, it's time for me to get back to the spirit world," Loke said before he vanished in a flash of light, making Natsu and Ultear cover their eyes, and when they double checked, he was gone,

"Well, time to go collect our reward," Natsu said And like that, They were finally finished with their first official request.

Later at the inn

It was sundown when Natsu and Ultear had just gotten their reward for the Vulcan elimination, fortunately because the Vulcans lived in the wilderness so they didn't have to forfeit any of their reward from damages any fairy tail mage usually causes.

They just got into their room at the inn and Natsu being the guy he jumps right into bed resulting in a bounce before settling down flat on his back.

Ultear simply crawled into bed resting her head on his chest enjoying to natural warmth Natsu gives off from his magic, didn't take long for Ultear to start drifting off to sleep and Natsu liked this too, he would wrap his arms protectively around her shoulder before drifting off to sleep finding comfort in knowing that his mate was in the safest spot in all of earthland, in his arms.

While Ultear was sleeping the night away basking in the warmth of her mates arms Natsu was currently in a mindscape conversing with Igneel.

 **(Scene Change)**

With Natsu

Natsu was in a mindscape, he was curious as to what his mindscape wood look like, but wasn't too surprised when it took the form of a volcanic wasteland.

He wandered aimlessly unknowingly going in the right direction for several minutes until he came across the entrance of a dark cave, he waited for a few minutes until two yellow eyes appeared out of the darkness, seconds later the creature with yellow eyes was revealed to be Igneel.

"You wanted to talk Natsu," Igneel said as he looked at his surrogate son, wondering what he could possibly risk asking now at such a dire time.

"Yes... I wanted to know more about my past before you took me in, and... about, E.N.D," Natsu said in a solemn tone making Igneel sigh, having had known that he would have had to answer that question only he and a handful other could on this planet.

"I was wondering when you wanted to know more and I will gladly tell you everything I know about E.N.D, your brother and your time with the parents that gave you life," Igneel said

"Ok but I don't know where to start though," Natsu said with a front on his face head held down

"I'll start with E.N.D and we'll work our way backward from there sound good to you," Igneel said, internally cringing, worried as to what such information could do, due to such a thing.

"That sounds fair but can you explain how I'm a demon first," Natsu said curiously making Igneel chuckle, having had already predicted his son would do such a thing.

"Very well technically you are demon but it would be more accurate you are half demon, by that I mean the body you soul inhabits is your birth body, however when E.N.D was created it altered your body to take on a more demon like appearance, when E.N.D was in control of your body you had horns on your head, not like those ones you wore in Edolas," Igneel said with a chuckle while Natsu pouted, having had actually enjoyed the appearance of those cheap horns.

"Really so this body is the body I was born in," Natsu said slightly relieved at that news, knowing that it could be at least ten times worse.

"Yes, What would you like to know next?" Igneel said making Natsu ponder for a few before asking his next question.

"I want to know more about E.N.D what is he like compared to me," Natsu said, curious if they were completely different people, or so similar it's hard to tell them apart.

"Very well then E.N.D personality was basically the same as any other demon created by Zeref they all have the never-ending drive to return to Zeref and kill him, E.N.D was incredibly powerful, stronger than me and stronger than Acnologia, but what made him such a formidable opponent was his defensive power, time it's self-shuddered in fear at his wake making him immortal," Igneel said as a look of shock came over Natsu, unsure that there was such a being stronger than Acnologia, already existing in this timeline.

"E.N.D is really that powerful?" Natsu said still holding a shocked expression on his face making Igneel sigh, worried what would happen if END were to be accidentally released before the world was ready for such a calamity.

"Yes, he is but only when he's in control though, what next," Igneel said making Natsu roll his eyes, as he watched Igneel go through this question as if they were a test.

"Can you explain how we are able to share the same body?" Natsu said making Ignell pause, looking for the best way to explain this to him.

"Very well then, the best way to think of it is you and E.N.D are two sides of one coin one good one bad, your the good half and he is the bad half, is this making sense to you," Igneel said watching Natsu for any sign of the confusion he might have, and was surprised, and honestly a little proud to see none.

"I think I get it, but Osiris said you asked for his help once before what was it about?" Natsu asked causing Igneel to have a look of unease came over him, this being the secret he did not want to be brought up.

"The first time I asked for his help was after you died with your parents. When Zeref found out he went to the site of the dragon attack all he found was your body and was unwilling to let go so he preserved your body so it wouldn't decay. Because of the death of his family he went into state of despair, driven by loneliness he eventually went mad trying to bring you back he search endlessly every way he found would only lead to disappointment and hardship, so he found another way, if he couldn't bring you back to life he figured he bring you back as a demon" Igneel said gazing at Natsu for a response

"Okay if he brought me back to life as a demon how did E.N.D end up in control of our body?" Natsu said with thinking pose

"Because your soul wasn't in your body to stop him, at first you behaved normally like any kid but in time E.N.D slowly but surely took control and making you a vile monster countless opponent tried and failed to stop, that's when I stepped in, I asked Osiris to retrieve your soul from the afterlife to keep E.N.D in check, however when your soul was returned in hopes of stopping him, E.N.D was to powerful so I had to fight him for you to be in control, I lost but I wasn't trying to win, I was weakening him enough to for your soul to take over which it did" Igneel said taking a pause to let Natsu process everything so far

For several minutes Natsu processed everything Igneel told him about E.N.D but he knew he couldn't dwell on it for too long he had a lot more questions that need answers.

"What can you tell me about my brother Zeref," Natsu said in serious tone,

"Very well then where do you want me to start," Igneel said while Natsu thought over what was more important to him, knowing full well that Natsu would pretty much be doing whatever he said.

"What caused Zeref to become the most powerful dark mage in history? " Natsu said with his head hanging down, already having a bad idea as to why such a mage was labeled so deadly when he seemed to be a decent guy.

"Well it was partly because he was so desperate to bring you back to life, that wasn't what made him a dark mage it was the results trying to bring you back to life. One example is the R system that Jellal was brainwashed for to complete, the eclipse gate and many other in attempt to keep you alive but both those methods cost was too great, his crusade to bring you back did not go unnoticed, the god of life and death Ankersam did not like it one bit so he cursed him with the contradictory curse, it went downhill from there" Igneel said eyeing Natsu to see if he should continue.

"What's the contradictory curse and Keep going have to know more," Natsu said sternly, not wanting Igneel to stop once he already started, wanting to have every single piece of the puzzle before referring his final judgment.

"Very well the contradictory curse is that black cloud of death coming off Zeref on Tenrou Island, it also goes by Ankersam black magic, if it wasn't obvious enough it's death magic. Anyways back to Zeref, when Zeref was cursed he also gained immortality from which further drove him to madness, he wanted to die because nearly everyone who got close to him dies because of his curse and so sought a way to kill himself be creating demons in hopes of it and as you know, many are still alive and causing destruction like deliora, lullaby and the demon that later formed Tartarus," Igneel said as he closely watched Natsu, looking for any reaction or sigh that he should stop.

"That still doesn't explain how I came to be the strongest," Natsu said with a questioning look making Igneel sigh, wishing that his adopted son would simply let him finish before asking more questions.

"I'm getting to that, as Zeref began creating demons his mind became more and more twisted with each demon he created, each one more deadly in its own right each, but one failed to kill him causing him to make more, each one stronger than the last which lead to your revival and the creation of E.N.D, however at the time War was everywhere back then and not long after Acnologia was born he quickly began to decimate everything in his path and that's when Zeref came back to his senses and stopped his dark arts for the time being and focused on aiding me and the other dragons and their slayers in hopes of beating Acnologia. He was instrumental in our plan to stop Acnologia, after all, he created the eclipse gate that we used to come the future

" Igneel said waiting to see how Natsu would react, whether he would be amused by his strength, or burdened by his purpose for life.

"I've heard enough now can you tell me about my parents Igneel," Natsu said with his head held down again, this whole thing almost being too much information to grasp.

"Very well, but first my knowledge of your parents is limited as there are only a handful humans that I have had the privilege of talking to before we came to the future," Igneel said making Natsu sigh, hoping Igneel would be able to answer his every question, but he was at least grateful Igneel was taking this time to explain things to him.

"Tell me as much as you know then please," Natsu said in slightly sad tone Igneel simply nodded, knowing that no matter how much he helped or taught Natsu, he would always want to know the truth about his birth parents, as it is almost human nature, even though Natsu isn't completely human.

"From what I heard from Osiris, your mother was a very powerful seer, being able to see the possible outcomes of an action like saving someone from a lethal blow, unlike that cat Carla who can only see the bad, you mother could see anything she wants. the good or the bad, and change the future so that only the good happens. However, she can only see the future three times a day. Your father was a scholar, and ironically studied and did temple work for Anskheram of all things. He was an honorable man who did his job well the only thing he asked was that his two sons to be safe" Igneel said looking to see how Natsu is taking this all in, worried since this was such an integral piece of information.

"You said my mother was able to see into the future…..did she see her, me and my father's death," Natsu says with his bangs covering his eyes, afraid to know whether she knew they were going to die and let it happen anyways, knowing all the pain and carnage Zeref caused in his grief.

"Yes, she did. She told your father and they accepted their fate, but they refused simply let you die with them, and as I said before she can see possible outcomes of the future and saw what would happen if Zeref was forced to live the rest of his life with no one, and let's just say things would be a lot worse if they did nothing and let you die with them. And they were close to saving you, but time was not their ally. The dragon that killed you and your parent came sooner than expected, they were burned alive however they managed to protect you from the flames but they couldn't protect you from the smoke, you died from the smoke going into your lungs not long after your brother found your body." Igneel said eyeing Natsu for some kind of reaction, anything at all that would tell him that Natsu wouldn't be able to handle anymore.

Igneel didn't get any kind of response from Natsu leading him to believe that Natsu was taking the time to process this revelation about his past, after several minutes Natsu head shot up his expression was that of determination for what he was about to find out.

"I only have one more question what did Osiris mean by unlocking my E.N.D power? I thought E.N.D was too strong for my soul to take over my body," Natsu said with a questioning look, confused as to why Osiris would ask him to take such a risk.

"Simple, your strength and willpower has grown to the point where you can control E.N.D without him taking over, now I assume you want me to go into greater detail once more," Igneel said making Natsu nod, wanting to know more about his E.N.D. powers, so that he could make an informed decision.

"Very well, there was more to teaching you dragon slayer magic than simply devising a plan to take out Acnologia and giving you power more suited to your personality, as Osiris said, dragons are very prideful creatures and they have a never-ending drive to prove they're the strongest. And since dragon slayer's take on traits of the dragon they were raised by... Where did you think your thirst for battle came from? And why do you think you but heads with the other dragon slayers, that's including those false dragon slayers as well" Igneel said with a slight chuckle, making Natsu smirk, as this is one side effect he does not mind at all.

"So you're saying my love for battle and stubbornness as well as my never-ending strength is from my magic?" Natsu asked with his iconic grin making Igneel once more, knowing that this little tidbit of information would make his hatchling smile.

"Not all of it, your magic made those traits that every creature has stronger so that you are on par with dragons," Igneel said still chuckling making Natsu laugh as well, as he finally understood why the other dragonslayers and himself are so hot-headed and stubborn.

"Wait, one more thing Igneel... Why can't I remember anything before I met you as me, and not E.N.D," Natsu asked making Igneel smirk, showing his large, white canines, proud that his son was growing smarter, even if it was long overdue, having had already technically died...

"Because they were sealed away with E.N.D... That reminds ever since I started teaching you your magic, I've been keeping an eye on E.N.D, making sure he stayed locked away inside you, and over the years he's become rather impressed with your feats in the original timeline," Igneel said in amused tone making Natsu smile, glad to know he could make even a demon proud.

"Well... I never fail to disappoint," Natsu says cheerfully making Igneel shake his head in amusement, knowing this is exactly how Natsu would react.

"Back to your memories... I can unlock some of your memories at a time, not all at once or else you'll probably end up in a coma for a month struggling to got through all of them at once, so if you want to access them I'll make sure you don't get overwhelmed all at once," Igneel said making Natsu smile, as that was the next question he was about to ask.

"Yes I would like to... start remembering my past but I don't know if I'll have the time to remember them," Natsu says with a nervous chuckle, making Igneel grin, having an idea of what Natsu was inferring.

"You're right about that which is why I was going to have you relive them when you're in a safe place and asleep, like now with Ultear," Igneel said in a knowing tone making Natsu blush, catching onto Igneel's drift.

"Yeah... That would be best relive them as dreams so it doesn't interfere when I'm on a magic job," Natsu said with his characteristic grin making Igneel proud that Natsu was still so eager to help people and protect them.

"Just let me know when you're ready to relive those memories," Igneel said as he adjusted his large scaly body into a more comfortable position, resting calmly on the ground with his wings wrapped around his body.

"Ok then, is there anything else?" Natsu asks casually making Igneel laugh, proud that Natsu now actively sought information, rather than people like Erza having to beat it into his thick skull.

"For now, no. But, I think it's time you take your leave. It's almost morning and you have a quest to do my son," Igneel said making a smile bloom on Natsu's face, proud that Igneel called him his son.

"Got it Igneel... Guess I'll talk to you soon," Natsu said before he left his mindscape, to go back to his mate Ultear, and maybe explain everything that went on, but after some serious thought and consideration, which is so unlike the Natsu we all know and love.

 **With Natsu and Ultear**

Natsu was just waking up with Ultear still in his arms sleeping soundly or so he thought.

Slowly opening his eye he was greeted with the sight of Ultear sleeping soundly resting her head on his chest, he was just about to move her when he realized she was awake and doing a really bad job at pretending to be asleep, making him shake his head in amusement.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep? Make sure igneel knows that as well..." Ultear says with a sinister smile on her face catching Natsu off guard, worried about what she heard, as she might have heard both sides of the conversation, or just one.

Natsu had a look of complete shock on his face, and internally Igneel had one as well, making it even more obvious that they were father and son, even if not by blood.

"H-hh-how much did you hear?" Natsu asks breaking out in a cold sweat, as he had wanted to process all this information before telling her.

"Enough to know about your past as E.N.D," Ultear says with a sincere smile replacing her sinister one making him calm down, glad that she didn't hear _everything._

"Oh guess it's better you found out now rather than later," Natsu say in a solemn tone making Ultear sigh, knowing exactly what he was thinking, especially because he hid something so life-changing.

She quickly slapped him, almost annoyed he thought she would leave him for something like this, so out of his control.

"What was that for?!" Natsu asks angrily but it died down quickly due to the smile on her face, his anger dying away like a small candle in a windstorm.

"This doesn't change anything about why we're here and us after all what are mates for anyway," Ultear says with a smile aimed right at him, it was just what Natsu needed to be able to feel happy once more.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Ultear, I really needed that," Natsu says in his usual cheery tone making Ultear smile, happy that she was able to put a smile back on his face.

"If anything this is good the more I know about you the better" Ultear says as seductive smile replaces her earlier one as she slowly leaned toward Natsu, making him blush and it only got worse as she got closer and closer not knowing where she is going until he felt her soft lips lightly peck his cheek.

He stood there frozen as a block of ice at Ultear's affection, feeling something stir and grow in his chest.

"Now it's my turn to tell you something that been on my mind recently," Ultear says as her seductive smile was replaced with a frown getting Natsu full attention, worried as to what would make his mate so upset.

"What is it?" was Natsu simple response, already determined to fix or change whatever had made her sad.

"Meredy... I'm not a member of Grimoire heart in this timeline. Remember, if it wasn't for me Meredy would most likely have died when we attacked her village" Ultear said as a stray tear went down her cheek, remembering the small young girl who helped her learn what if felt like to love again.

"When does her village get attacked?" Natsu responded back, curious if the village might not get attacked at all since Ultear never joined Grimoire Heart.

"Two years from now, but since this is a new timeline I don't know if it might happen sooner or later," Ultear said as more tears started forming, worried as to what might happen if she was too late, and if she was too early she would be able to do nothing but tear a little girl away from her family.

Natsu didn't hesitate to bring Ultear into his arm, wrapping his arm protectively around her trying to comfort his mate in her time of need as she cried and cried into his shoulder for several minutes at the possibility of not being able to save Meredy this time around.

After several minutes Ultear's sobs finally died down, glad that Natsu was there for her in her time need.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to keep tabs on your old guild without them noticing," Natsu says with slight chuckle making a small, but visible grin grow on Ultear's face, glad that she didn't have to even tell him or suggest that herself.

"Are you sure that will be rather difficult I was a member we made sure nobody got the drop on us so it will be quite the challenge," Ultear says back, not feeling nearly as confident as he did.

"You're probably right about that, but, this time around they don't have you with them," Natsu said with a reassuring look in his eyes making Ultear blush, as he indirectly praised her skills as a mage, and as a strong woman as well.

"Well it looks like we have something to keep us busy for the next two-years or so, besides getting stronger for the games," Ultear says finally over breaking down minutes ago and feeling hope grow in her chest, which was part of the reason she was glad to be Natsu's mate

"First we have a bunch of bandits that need taking care of," Natsu says as a sinister smile formed, only to be practically mirrored on Ultear's face as well.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go" Ultear said with newfound determination as the two separated and began to get ready for their next job, and just like before Ultear dragged Natsu onto the train, fortunately, Natsu was more cooperative this time and like before he rested his head on her lap so his motion sickness won't be a problem for them.

 **(Scene Change)**

Bandits hideout

The bandit harassing the nearby town was lying around their hideout, there were 20 or so bandits in the hideout, some were drinking others were sharpening blades, and some were sparing while others were going through there last big hull cataloging and organizing everything.

It didn't last long because the doors to the hideout burst wide open in an explosion of orange and red flames catching them all off guard.

They stood there, waiting for the dust settle while all the bandits had their guard up thinking the could handle whatever caused their doors to be destroyed, but what they saw sent a shiver down their spines, all you could see was the silhouette of a young man with yellow glowing eyes and he appeared to be holding something.

As soon as the dust settled, the person in the dust cloud was a surprisingly buff young boy, and on his right shoulder was the beaten and battered body of a bandit from their group that was somehow still conscious, if barely.

"So this is your hideout... huh, not impressed, but, it won't matter anyway after I'm done with all of you," Natsu taunts getting their attention as they looked at the young boy, already aware of his capabilities due to the fact he took out one of their greatest lookouts with no damage done to him whatsoever.

Natsu succeeded in his taunt as half the bandits charged at him blindly unaware that it was exactly what Natsu wanted them to do.

"Looks like this is going to be fun," Natsu says with a sinister grin on his face waiting for them to get closer so he could finally have his fun.

The bandits that charged Natsu began to slice, slash and stab him failing to land a single hit on him because Natsu was dodging them like they were nothing, after a few minutes Natsu had enough playing around, disappointed as he was hoping that at least twenty bandits would force him to use his magic to at least block and defend himself, and only found himself disappointed.

" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!** " Natsu shouts as red-orange flames engulf his hand and send one bandit flying into the wall knocking him out cold making the others look at him in shock, before attacking him once more.

The bandits attacking Natsu kept on going despite the fact that one of their members was sent flying.

And the bandits that weren't attacking him figured they would take out Ultear, leaving Natsu defenseless and completely overwhelmed.

They could only watch in shock as their weapons literally rusted into nothing leaving them with their fists as they charged at the smirking young girl, completely unaware as to how outmatched they were, their arrogance telling them they could at least handle a young girl... right?

After that, she quickly took them out with her expertise in hand to hand combat... Needless to say, they didn't even stand a chance, not long after Natsu had finished off his group of bandits, all of them were unconscious, after all the bandits were to be kept alive.

After everything was said and done the bandits were tied up and taken away by the rune knights.

"Well... That was easier than I thought," Natsu said aloud catching Ultear's attention, as she had to agree.

"Yeah wasn't really a challenge, well we better get back to the guild then," Ultear said before to duo went to collect their reward, leaving the broken hide out hand in hand as they walked towards their client.

Soon after collecting their reward Natsu and Ultear made their way back to the train station, but they had to pass through the market section first, and part way through their journey through the crowded, and loud streets something caught Ultear's eye.

They were standing outside a shop selling magic and magical items, but what caught her attention was the Lacrima orb sitting in the display window, it was just like her one from the old timeline, this got Natsu attention as well and he knew exactly what to do.

"What are you waiting for, we just got our reward from our last job, it wouldn't hurt to get equipment to help out on jobs," Natsu said grabbing her hand and dragging her inside the shop making Ultear feel grateful once again that Natsu was her mate, as other males may have overlooked such a small detail.

Once both mages got inside the were greeted with the sight all sort of magic item any wizard might need.

Didn't take long for Ultear to find what she looking for, she got a teal green Lacrimal orb just like the one she saw in the window, she even got metal guard covering her forearm for the Lacrima orb to rest on when not being levitated.

Needless to say, Ultear was a happy customer as she could finally use her Arc of time magic in a more offensive way like she did with her old one.

Once the little shopping trip was over they made it to the train station and boarded the train for the ride back Magnolia, completely unaware as to what has happened while they were gone.

* * *

 **Beta read by Angryhenry**

 **Make sure to favorite and follow as well as leave a chapter review the more feed back i get the better the story will be so please leave a chapter review**


	4. one year later

**ok guy chapter 4 sorry that it shorter** than **my** previous chapters

 **another thing I posted the first chapter of a NatsuXDimaria fic earleir this month so check it out if you haven't already**

 **just to let you know I don't plan on adding a new chapter to this story in November.**

 **Why simple i want to make some headway with my Nastu Dimaria story as well possibly a NatsuXminerva story and finish the next chapter of UDR i put it off long enough again I don't plan on adding chapter 5 in November sorry in advance**

 **enough of me rambling let get on with the STORY**

* * *

It would be a five-hour train ride back to magnolia Ultear was going over what happened the other day learning Natsu past at first she was shocked but then remembered this is Natsu, her mate and she meant what she said.

she was having her hand go through Natsu spiky pink hair just like a redhead did except she didn't knock Natsu out when before laying his head on her lap.

And what was Natsu doing besides sleeping so his motion sickness wouldn't affect him he was in his mindscape have a much-needed conversation.

 **(scene change)**

With Natsu

Natsu was back in his mindscape sitting on a volcanic rock waiting for two guests to show up, soon after two orbs were afloat in the wasteland one a sky blue the other a dull silver.

"You wanted to talk to us," the silver orb said

"Yes Metalicana I presume," Natsu said

"Yes and the other is Grandeeney" the now identify Metalicana said

"Yes well the reason I asked you two here is where are your slayer right now since I'm on my way back to my guild," Natsu said

"Yes our Slayers have made it to fairy tail," Metalicana and Grandeeney said in unison.

"That's good to know. As you know there wondering where you two have gone and are going to ask me about my dragon and if I know where they went what should I tell them." Natsu said

"I think you should give them the same answer you gave Makarov," grandeeney said in an amused tone.

"Agreed, If that's all I'll take my leave now," Metalicana said as he drifted away.

"By Metalicana," Natsu said as he waved him off.

"Natsu there's something I've meant to ask you before," Grandeeney said in a knowing tone.

"Yes, what is it," Natsu asks curiously.

"Well if you haven't noticed in the old timeline Wendy looked up to you greatly after all she wants to be a powerful wizard, willing to put there life on the line and always do what's right," grandeeney says resulting in a blush from the dragon slayer.

"I-I-I may have noticed that," Natsu said with a slight stutter resulting in a chuckle from the sky dragon.

"If you haven't already guessed I want you to be a big brother of sorts to Wendy if you please. She has great strength but struggles to use it and the time she did was from your influence so please help her become the powerful Wizard she meant to be" Grandeeney says in a sincere tone.

"Hm you can count on me grandeeney," Natsu says proudly.

"I know you can now I must go as well," grandeeney says as she takes her leave.

When Natsu opened his eyes, he was met with Ultear looking out the window before his motion sickness acted up again and quickly went back to sleep.

When Natsu woke again Ultear was poking him softly trying to wake him up, he rose his head looking around, and the train stopped they were in Magnolia.

The duo got up from there seats and headed back to the guild hall and report their quest as a success.

Upon nearing the entrance to the guild, Natsu nose picked up a few new scents and give his toothy grin.

"What are you so happy about," Ultear said.

"The scent of a few people we know," Natsu said still grinning waiting for ultear to pick up what he was insinuating.

"What do you wait are you saying the other Slayers are here and mystogan," ultear says rather loudly after finally catching on to his tone

"Yep Gajeel, Wendy, mystogan and panther lily," Natsu said proudly.

"Well what are we waiting for let say hi if they're still here," ultear said

"Don't have to tell me?" Natsu says before taking off full speed with ultear right behind him back to the guild hall

Natsu and ultear were just outside the guild, Ultear was about to open the door when she was stopped dead in her tracks by Natsu she looks to him.

"I'll take care of this" Natsu says with a shit eating grin, ultear simply nodded.

"We Made it back Alive" Natsu shouts as he kicks the door wide open catching everyone's attention.

Ultear sweat drops at this before realizing this is Natsu after all.

"Well, at least it won't be boring" Ultear thought to herself.

The duo made their way to Makarov who sat atop the bar with slightly angry expression at Natsu antics but let it go since the doors, fortunately, didn't come flying off.

Natsu little stunt got everyone attention, and some were still nervous after his not so small display several days ago.

The duo made their way to Makarov to inform him of their success on both their missions.

"So I take it your missions went well," Makarov said eyeing the floating lacrima

"Both went off without a hitch," Natsu said a proud tone.

"I see you did a little shopping as well," Makarov says with a slight glare.

"Yes, we did I got me this lacrima orb so can use my arc of time more offensively, so Natsu doesn't don't have all the fun on jobs" Ultear stated with an evil smirk only to be mirrored by Natsu as well further proving their status as mates.

Ultear's statement caused Makarov to sweat drops at this; it didn't last long as another thought came to mind.

"So I take it you didn't lose any of the rewards," Makarov said blankly.

"Yep the Vulcan job was in the middle of the forest far enough away from the nearest town, so nothing important got destroyed, and the bandit didn't give us much of a challenge so that one was easy," Natsu said slightly annoyed at the lack of challenge.

"Well since you're back from your job I assume you are going to start construction on a house for you two," Makarov said with a grin causing the dust of pink to takeover ultear's cheeks.

"Yes," Natsu and Ultear said in unison.

"Well if you need any help building just ask I'm sure the guild is willing to help," Makarov said

"Ok wait did any other dragon slayer come by," Natsu said sternly.

"Yes one is a sky dragon slayer, and the other is an Iron dragon slayer," Makarov said

"Ok just wondering cause there was a familiar scent in the air like my dragon but different and what are their names," Natsu says curiously while already knowing the answer.

"The Iron. Slayer name is gajeel, and the sky dragon slayer is Wendy" Makarov said

"Okay where are they," Natsu said

"Gajeel's away on the job and Wendy should be around here somewhere," Makarov said knowingly.

Just as Makarov finished the guild doors open to reveal the two bluenettes walking in side by side catching the attention of the fire dragon slayers

One of the bluenettes stopped dead in her tracks as her enhanced senses caught the familiar scent of a dragon, she eye shot wide open straight at Natsu she stood there frozen like a block of ice not knowing what to do from never meeting another slayer like herself during her reasonably short life.

Natsu locked eyes with the youngest bluenette before his trademark grin took its rightful place on his face and with Ultear by his side he walked over the duo to introduce themselves.

As soon as Natsu got in front of Wendy, he kneeled down to her level with his trademark grin as several memoirs of his time with Wendy went through his head.

"Hi, there I'm Natsu what your name," Natsu says rather loudly.

scaring her slightly Wendy tries to hide behind Levy, after all, she didn't become outgoing tell after the nirvana incident

"You're scaring her Natsu, try not to be so loud, Hi I'm Ultear what's your name" Ultear scolds towards Natsu before going to calm Wendy

"H-Hi My name is Wendy" Wendy said shakily still hiding behind Levy.

"It's okay Wendy their member as well don't you see," Levy says pointing to their guild marks.

Seeing their guild mark eased her a little bit after a minute she finally stopped hiding behind Levy and greeted Natsu properly.

"Hi I'm Wendy," Wendy says with a bit of confidence to Natsu.

"Hello and sorry for scaring you," Natsu says with his trademark grin comforting Wendy at the joy he was radiating

"Um this may seem strange are you the fire dragon slayer I heard about," Wendy said shyly.

"Well yes I am," Natsu said proudly before a stream of fire came shooting out of his mouth to confirm his statement.

Fortunately, Natsu learn some restraint after nearly burning down the guild, after all, he didn't want Ultear to be continually cleaning up after him that would just straight be rude and like the stripper and he was better than that.

Wendy had a look of wonderment at this, why not it's not too often you meet someone with the same magic type as you.

"Hey if you want I help train you to get stronger if you want," Natsu says with a grin.

"I would like that thank you" Wendy say brightly.

"Good me Ultear will start three months from now and before you ask I have to build a house for Ultear and me to stay in the long, term," Natsu said still retaining his grin.

"Ok, " Wendy says brightly.

(scene change)

three months later

It's been three months since Natsu and ultear got back from their jobs together, it took more than two quests to pay for the materials but anyway after three months Natsu finished his and ultear's home.

As a man of habit Natsu built the now new house same place as last time except it was a lot bigger this time, It was designed to house half a dozen people why well it's more comfortable and cost-effective for Natsu, Ultear, and the other dragon slayer to stay in one place.

When the house was finished, it was two stories tall, had two bedrooms on top with one bathroom and on the bottom it has four bedrooms and another bathroom.

The reason why Natsu wanted it this big beside housing Gajeel, lily and Wendy is a secret known only to him and Ultear and a few others.

Now what's happening right now, Gajeel is getting that fight he wanted with Natsu to see that gap in power between the dragon slayers.

Both Slayers stand at opposite end of the sparing field at the ready waiting for Makarov to start the match.

Makarov stands in the center sideline with his hand high ready to start the match.

"All right before I start the match this is only a sparring match meaning no lethal blows and the match will continue till one is unable to continue or forfeits the match is that clear" Makarov yells aloud.

"We know," Natsu and Gajeel say in unison.

"Ready Go" Makarov yells signaling the start of the match.

Immediately the two slayers do a full on sprint to each other without hesitation the instantly start using their magic, Natsu, of course, using fire dragon iron fist and Gajeel using iron dragon club.

While Gajeel was going all out Natsu was holding back letting Gajeel get his fill of getting a good fight in, their little fist fight went on for several minutes it was clear to everyone Natsu was going smooth.

Gajeel was getting bored of there little fist fight manage to jump back and give him some distance to charge his next attack.

" **IRON DRAGON ROAR** " gajeel shout as a stream of iron breath shout out of his mouth straight at Natsu.

With a grin, Natsu made his breath attack.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR** " Natsu shout as a torrent of red-orange flames shot out of his mouth.

The two attacks collided head-on, and much to gajeel surprise Natsu attack overpowered his in an instant burning straight through it.

Gajeel barely had enough time dodge the attack, that kind of power shown to a lesser man would inevitably break him but Gajeel is still a dragon slayer after all, and the love for battle is what makes dragon slayer formidable opponents.

Gajeel had a crazed look in his eyes that mirrored By Natsu, not knowing defeat Gajeel bolted as feast he could straight at Natsu determined not to stay down nearing Natsu he activates iron dragon club thinking to hell be able to land a hit and Natsu, oh he was so wrong.

Natsu caught his attack with his bare hand holding him in place refusing to let him go, he casually brings his other hand up and with a simple flick of his finger send Gajeel flying straight into the side of the guild hall before falling.

Gajeel miraculously still manage to albeit shakily stand straight up having his crazed grin on his face before unsurprisingly landing face first in the dirt.

Course seeing a fellow guildmate down was more than enough for Wendy with Levy surprisingly enough to most run straight to the down dragon slayer.

With the help of Levy Wendy manage to flip Gajeel on his back and unknowingly showed the entire guild her healing magic.

It took several minutes, but Wendy manages to heal most of the damage and bring him back to concessions.

Gajeel was a little groggy when he came too and was met with the faces of Wendy and Levy and had the same feeling earlier when he locked eyes with Levy for a moment but managed to pry himself away wanting to know what happened.

"W-what happened" was gajeel's simple response.

"You lost your fight with Natsu," Makarov said informing gajeel on what happened moments ago.

"Next time he won't be so lucky," Gajeel said in a huff as he somehow manages to get back on his feet.

"I think you should go to the infirmary to rest you took quite the blow from that last attack," Makarov said leaving no room for argument.

And with that with the help of Levy gajeel went to the infirmary to rest up after his battle during this time all eyes fell on Wendy.

Not like all the attention she quickly bolted and hid behind Ultear from the weight of all the eyes lying on top of her.

Remembering how timid Wendy was in the old timeline and what Grandeeney said earlier Natsu stepped in.

"Hey it's okay Wendy don't be scared they're just a little surprised that someone knows a lost magic as rare as your sky magic and they just want to know more," Natsu said with a reassuring grin to the young bluenette.

"O-okay then," Wendy said shyly stepping forward to the vast crowd of people.

And for several minutes, Wendy told everyone about her form of lost magic, needless to say; it was an enlightening experience for the guild.

(scene change)

one year later

It has been one year since that day gajeel challenge Natsu to fight and a lot has changed besides everyone getting stronger determined not to let a 13-year-old kid show them up.

What else has also happened well like in the previous timeline The Strauss sibling joined the guild, and as you aspect, it was an unnerving experience for Natsu seeing a young Lisanna again.

. just like last time a rivalry was formed between Erza and Mira there, a fight would go overboard every now and again like what's happening now.

Mira was currently in a catfight to some with Erza but not knowing restraint like most in the guild Mira began using magic and shot energy ball at Erza.

One shot straight at Erza she managed to dodge to attack but regretted afterward as it was head straight at ultear who was sitting at the bar next to Natsu like usual unaware at the impending danger.

Erza was internally terrified of what was to come knowing all too well what would happen if that attack hit its mark.

Of course, Mira was ignorant of what is to come as for the longest time she wanted to know where Ultear stands never getting the chance to face her one on one as she was often away on the job with Natsu and the mysterious Mystogan character.

Just as the energy ball was about to hit ultear someone took the hit for her resulting in a dust cloud forming, you know who it was that received the attack it was none other than Natsu Dragneel.

Erza was even more terrified at this knowing how protective Natsu is of ultear when a fight breaks out.

Mira was even more excited at this wanting to see where she stands against the fire dragon slayer.

After the dust settled all you could see was the back of Natsu and Mechanically turned around to face whoever shot that attack.

"Who through that attack dammit" Natsu practically yelled

"It was me of course," Mira says with a sickly sweet smile.

"Big mistake," Natsu says darkly.

immediately after a red aura enveloped the dragon slayer and didn't help that his eyes glowed yellow as well.

Mira stands at the ready thinking she could handle whatever he could throw at her and what was everyone else doing they were hiding like there life depended on it which is kind of was.

It was over before it even stated as Mira was instantly sent flying and embedded in the wall resulting in the formation of a creator.

After teaching Mira a lesson, she will never forget Natsu brought his attention back to his mate and demeanor changed from one of rage to his go happy self.

"Thank you Natsu" was Ultear's simple response.

"No problem," Natsu said with his usual grin.

At the sight of seeing their older sister embed in the wall Elfman and lisanna went to try and pry her out but to no avail at this Lisanna had to go to Erza to help free her sister.

Thank god Erza was willing to help or else who knows how long it would take them to free their older sister from imprisonment in the guild hall wall.

After Mira manages to free her self from imprisonment, she was experiencing a mix of anger and respect toward the dragon slayer for literally one shooting her but couldn't help but ask the redhead.

"What his problem it not like that attack was gonna kill her," Mira says in a harsh tone.

"How should I put this, now I got, well you see Mira since you and your sibling just join a couple of months ago you weren't here When Natsu joined the guild with Ultear," Erza said before being cut off by Mira

"What does that have to do with," Mira said still holding her harsh tone.

"Mira you didn't let her finish," Lisanna says with a glare that was more cuter than intimidating aim at her older sister.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me Natsu joined before you guys when he first joined we had a rather enlightening experience on their relationship," Erza said before be cut off again by Mira

"Spit it out already," Mira said in an impatient tone.

"Will you let me finished I'm trying to explain it properly so you won't get confused?" Erza says with a glare

"Fine explain then," Mira said

"As I was saying when Natsu join with ultear we learned about his magic type. As you know, he is a dragon slayer and therefore takes on traits of a dragon, for him, it's a fire a dragon and has heightened senses increased durability compared to most human and immunity to fire and heat. Another thing he takes on is how Dragon only have one mate, in this case, it's ultear, and Dragons and their slayer are very protective of their mates" Erza said in a neutral tone waiting for an answer from Mira.

After hearing this Mira had a blush only to be mirrored by Erza after her explanation of Natsu and ultear relationship course Lisanna and Elfman were clueless at why both mages were blushing up a storm.

"Why are you two blushing," Lisanna ask innocently from being too young to understand Natsu and Ultear relationship.

"Nothing," Erza said

"That something you don't need to worry about Lisanna," Mira says in haste trying to preserve Lisanna innocent for as long as possible.

With Natsu

Natsu and ultear were sitting at the bar eating a meal before they went on another high-class mission.

"Hey ultear mind fixing the creator I caused," Natsu says with sheepish grin

"Fine only because you stopped that attack from hitting me," Ultear says with sweet smile Natsu new was fake

So after using her arc of time to repair the damage caused by Natsu the couple got a high-level quest from the job board, the job description was a dark guild elimination, a piece of cake for these two and the reward was 200,000 jewel.

Beside the Strauss sibling joining a few teams formed the year following the dragon slayer joining fairy tail.

In the old timeline, Levy formed team shadow gear with jet and droy, but this timeline it's different instead of joining Jet and drow she created a team with gajeel called iron script.

Wendy being so young didn't have a lot of option course most of her time was training alongside Natsu and ultear when they weren't away on jobs.

She was getting stronger every day not only did her magic container increase she able do a better job healing everyone Wendy would still pass out after treating multiple members, during her time with Natsu she learned all her offensive spells like in the old timeline.

After many months of training with Natsu Wendy came to see Natsu as an older brother, and after a while, she called him niichan like Grandeeney wanted.

Natsu was thrilled at this, of course, it through the guild through the loop at her declaration of referring to him as her older brother in time it became a norm to the guild.

Gajeel has also gotten stronger in the last year most attributed drive to get stronger from his rather one-sided battle against Natsu that's part of the reason he wants to get stronger.

You'd be wrong if it were his dragon side was his main reason, no it none other than to protect his mate only after months of training and doing jobs with her that it finally hit him the Levy was his mate, and he is bound and determined to protect her no matter what.

As for Jet and droy their team went by the same name as before team shadow gear and did the mission of there own like any other team would do.

Another thing that happens in the last year was the reveal Loke to the guild not long after Gajeel's fight with Natsu.

It was quite the shock that someone as powerful as Natsu was using to magic types at the same time since most wizards only use one magic type during their younger years.

Loke of course still used his playboy attitude because it became a habit of his before he made a contract with Lucy.

As you aspect only the time travelers know this there was another reason Loke with Natsu and that being a messenger between the spirit king and the time travelers as well as Osiris from time to time as the year pass for the group.

As for Loke's membership of the guild, he still has their guild stamp well that was pretty simple.

They got Makarov so drunk one night when no other member was there making him have no memory of that evening making it was super easy to convince him that he made Loke an official member of the guild causing him none the wiser or so they thought, but he didn't let him know.

* * *

 **Make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	5. change of plans

**sorry i couldn't get this out earlier there was a** glitch **going around where no one could add a file to there doc manager I wanted to get this out by Christmas but as I said there was a glitch stopping me**

 **Any way chapter 5 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu and Ultear where just outside the Guildhall door ready to embark on their Dark guild elimination quest When Natsu was suddenly tackled to the wall by a blue blur, he looked down and saw younger happy curled up in his chest.

"Happy what are doing here you're supposed to be helping Wendy train while me and Ultear go on high A level Quest.. wait why aren't you with Wendy, Carla, and Sebastian," Natsu said

"Natsu we need your help, Wendy and the others are in trouble you have to help pleeease" happy said frantically.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down happy what going on," Natsu said sternly

Natsu wasn't able to get an answer from happy since he was interrupted by the sound of running and flapping of wings, he looks to where the sound is coming from and what he sees is Wendy, Carla, and Sebastian coming just around the corner.

Carla was currently carrying Wendy when she in some danger and need to make tracks fast and next to them flying alongside them is Sebastian a purple haired exceed that joined around the same time as Happy and Carla.

Probably wondering who Sebastian is well When Natsu found happy's egg Pantherlily went to retrieve Carla's egg and on his way back he saw another exceed egg but instead of it being White with blue marking like happy or white marking like Carla's egg it had purple markings on it.

Not far behind Wendy, Carla and happy was an angry man chasing after them after closer inspection Natsu remembered who he is, he's Magnolia fish Merchant then it dawned on him Happy stole a fish to eat….again, and Wendy, Carla, and Sebastian got dragged into it ...again.

"Happy did you steal a fish from the man currently hunting down Wendy and the others," Natsu said with a slight chuckle

"I didn't steal it, there was a perfectly good fish laying out in the open, there was nobody around, and I didn't want it to go to waste" Happy said unable to look Natsu in the eye

"Hahaha, Ultear mind holding onto happy while to take care of his mess," Natsu said as he got up and handed Happy to Ultear.

"With pleasure," Ultear said at this happy jump right onto her shoulder wanting to see how Natsu is going to deal with the evil fish merchant in his eyes.

Didn't take long for Wendy and the two exceed to get behind him, the man chasing after them finally caught up with them and now was staring Natsu down.

"Hello sir what brings you to the guild," Natsu said with a cheeky grin, the man only huffed at this

"That blue cat stole from me, and I intend to get the jewel he owes me for that fish he stole," The merchant said

"Ok and how much was the fish he stole," Natsu said to the man

"If it were a regular fish, I wouldn't make fuss over this, but the one he stole and I can only assume he ate it, it's worth 10,000 jewel," The merchant said

Natsu immediately glared at happy at this, seeing where this is going he pulls out a wad jewel from his requip space and counted out the right amount and handed to the merchant, merchant double checked the amount and went on his way.

"Happy how many time have I told just because nobody around that doesn't mean you can take whatever you want," Natsu said with a sigh

"Sorry I was hungry after helping Wendy with her training" Happy said unable to look him in the eyes.

"Well with that out of the way how was your training Wendy," Natsu said to Blue haired girl he sees as a sister.

" It was good thanks to Carla, Happy and Sebastian my reflexes and ability to dodge have gotten better," Wendy said with a smile

"Well I'm glad to hear that I was on my way to see if happy wanted to go on quest with us," Natsu said

"Well happy what do you think mind going on a quest with us," Ultear said to the blue-haired exceed on her shoulder

"Do you have to ask" Happy said

"In that case let's get going, " Natsu said

"Is it okay if I Come along?" Sebastian said

With a nod from Natsu they went on there dark guild elimination quest, this wasn't the first time Sebastian did this, Natsu can't blame him, after all, he's an exceed, and the only magic they know is the Aera magic so they can fly.

Whenever they went on a job Happy would sit on Natsu's shoulder, and Sebastian would do the same with Ultear's shoulder, one benefit of him tagging along is it allowed Ultear to keep pace with Natsu and Happy when they fly.

That being said Both mages attire changed in the last year, Natsu kept his shorts and shoes but change his red jacket to a black undershirt, and red vest and Ultear got rid of the skirt and wore a pair of jeans to fly with an exceed for obvious reasons.

After a few hours of flying the small team arrived at the village that sent the request for the dark guild elimination, since it was nearing sundown they decided to stay the night at the local inn.

The Next day

After a night of rest, the small group headed the town hall to meet with the mayor who sent the request.

"Ah, I take it you two are the ones who accepted our request," the mayor of the town said.

"Yep so where is the dark guild anyway I'm itching to fight some powerful Wizards," Natsu said in an excited tone

"Yes well about that there's been a change in the request," the mayor said

"How so," Ultear said glaring at the man

"Well you see that request was sent out to stop the guild before it could finish why they came to this area in the first place for," The mayor said

"What are you getting at, " Ultear said

"The guild responsible is gone every one of them is dead," The mayor said

"How, " Natsu said

"They died by the very thing they came here to create," The mayor said

"If you don't mind me asking but why did the dark guild come here in the first place?" Ultear said

"Not far from here there is a well the best way to describe it is there is spring of ethernano," The mayor said resulting shocked expression on Ultear's face.

"What are you getting at," Natsu said with a severe expression not liking the look of shock on his mate's face.

" the dark guild used that spring as fuel to create something terrifying that as you guessed killed them all We have no idea how powerful it is," the Mayor said with his head held down

"Just out of curiosity did the Quest rating change," Ultear said finally getting out of her stupor

"Yes I just got confirmation that it was raised to S class and if I'm not mistaken neither of you are S class wizards yet," The mayor said sad tone, knowing they can't do the job.

"Technically" Natsu shouted with his trademark grin

"What do you mean" The mayor said with a shocked expression

"Technically we aren't S class wizards, but that doesn't mean we aren't equal to an S class Wizard," Natsu said as his grin only grew

"So you'll take the job," The mayor said with hope in his voice

"Since the Quest rating went up does that mean the reward did as well," Ultear said

"Yes the reward was raised from 200,000 Jewel to 800,000 Jewel," the mayor said

"Just out of curiosity was about damages to surrounding area," Natsu said butting in.

"That's right you're from fairy tail, and they have a reputation for not getting the full reward," The mayor said with a chuckle

"To be honest do whatever it takes to get rid of it, that monster is causing us to lose money every day as fewer people are traveling to and from here. It won't be long before there nothing left of this place, and it will be a ghost town just don't get too carried away" The mayor said with hope in his voice

"How far away is this monster that we are supposed to get rid off," Ultear said

"From what some of our experience hunter in the area the monster is 2 kilometers away from here you better leave now before it gets dark," The mayor said

With that said the two wizard plus exceeds were on their way to slay the monster, thanks to the exceeds it only took ten minutes to make it to the area and immediately Natsu could feel the magic energy coming off the creature despite the fact they couldn't see it.

"Ultear I'll handles this one" Natsu grinding like no tomorrow.

"Fine since you haven't been able to go all out since we came back here," Ultear said

"One more thing mind recording this with your lacrima" Natsu said still maintaining his grin.

"You just wanna rub this in Erza, and Mira faces when we get back don't you," Ultear said blankly

"You know it, so can you," Natsu said

"Fine but you have to take me out on a date when we get back," Ultear said with an evil glint in her eyes

"Fine" Natsu said looking away.

Naturally, this resulted in a grin from Ultear why just because they're mate isn't an excuse to not go out on dates like a typical couple would do.

With that said ultear and the exceeds flow to higher ground and like he wanted Ultear used her lacrima to record Natsu battle.

As Natsu marcedh onward his made sure to have his guard up, he may be on par with an S class wizard that isn't an excuse to be careless after all he has a lot to take care of after this Job.

With each passing step Natsu could feel the tension in the air, he took full advantage of his heightened sense checking every corner, paying attention to every sound.

This went on for several minutes as he made his way closer to the scent of the monster they were sent to eliminate.

Natsu wasn't far from the monster based on the strength of the scent then suddenly the beast let out a deep but graveling growl letting Natsu know he just entered the Lion's den.

The creature was just barely visible, just enough to get a good indication of its size it was about the same size as Igneel, seconds later it came out of the darkness.

What was revealed is a creature that is a humanoid in shape but traits like that of a wolf specifically it's head everything else was a mixture the two, it was the kind of creature you find in nightmares.

But one thing that shook Natsu to his core why because in the middle of the beast as some would call its chest was can only be described as a giant Lacrima ball with hue of blue to it.

Natsu was to in shock to realize the Beast made a move on him bringing down it right Hand on top of him Luck was on his side as he dodges at the last second, this brought back his sense with his game face.

Natsu survival angered the beast further and proceeded to slash at him endlessly trying to end him, Natsu for his part he was grinning like a madman effortlessly dogging attack after attack as they got more and more sloppy.

As time went on the beast rage got stronger before jumping far back preparing for his first attack.

In Case you're wondering over the past year, Natsu has been training practically non stop how well in any way he can from heavy lifting from building his house to high-class jobs, the hellfire flames are now twice as strong as his regular flames.

"HELLFIRE DRAGON ROAR " Natsu shouts as a torrent of bright yellow-orange flame shot out of his mouth colliding directly with the beast resulting in a cloud of dust and flames blocking his view.

When to dust settled the beast was far from amused and began to charge an attack of his own indicated by the lacrima in its chest changing its color.

As his attack was charging the lacrima was ocean blue before releasing a devastating breath attack of what could only be described as pure ethernano.

Natsu manages to Dodge the attack, but the attack tore up the ground, rocks, and trees that followed, needles to say it was a mess.

Course this made Natsu even more excited at the fight realizing he can finally go all out with a crazed look in his eyes an grinning like no tomorrow.

"I'm fired up " Natsu shouts as a fiery aura enveloped the dragon slayer, the ground began to crack from the strain, red scales appeared all over his body, Natsu has entered DragonForce, and he was determined to have the time of his life.

"HELLFIRE DRAGON INCINERATION" Natsu shout as his fist makes collided with the beast own fist attack.

Both attacks stopped each other dead in their tracks causing the ground to shatter from shock before both backs off from each other.

And for several minutes they traded blows back and forth, getting tired of this game the beast hatch a plan.

The beast jumped back before releasing another breath attack; this one was a lot more chaotic with a broader spread causing more destruction to the area around them.

Natsu again dodge this attack unaware this is what the beast wanted, he brought his hands together in one big fist brought it down hard on him shattering to the ground beneath his hands, The creature let out a battle cry in victory as he made his way back to his den.

He didn't make it very far as the creator he left erupted in a geyser of flames but that not the only thing the aura he had before came back and stronger than ever, so much in fact that the beast backed away slightly out of fear.

But that's not the scariest thing inside the geyser of flames all you could see was a pair of eyes a stark black compared to the flames shooting out of the creator this would haunt most people for the rest of their lifes.

Not liking his odds the beast remembered something that could give him the advantage and bolted straight to its last hope of survival leaving Natsu and ultear behind.

Seeing this Ultear with the exceed Landed next to Natsu as he pulled himself out of the creator still in dragon force but let off on the magical aura.

"What was that about Natsu," Ultear said

"Which part" Natsu said

"How about the beast running off," Ultear said

"Well I don't," Natsu said before sprint off following the beast trail Ultear with the help of the exceed was able to keep pace with the dragon slayer

"Natsu was going on," Ultear said

"Remember what the mayor said about a spring of magic energy being nearby," Natsu said as a look of worry came over his face.

"What are you getting at," Ultear said with a similar expression

"If My hunch is correct the beast going to power up from the spring and the worst case scenario it goes from an S rated monster to an SS or higher and make sure you're still recording there may be more to this quest then we thought," Natsu said as he increased his speed.

After about five minutes of running Or flying for ultear they caught up to the beast, their fear is confirmed, the creature was powering up off the naturally high ethernano in the area.

As a result Not only is the beast stronger it's also much Larger if Natsu had to guess it easily 25% bigger and about twice as strong compares to there first round.

"Natsu, please tell me you have a Plan, I don't think you can do this one by yourself," Ultear said worried for her mates safely.

"Relax I'll be fine besides Mastering hellfire flames wasn't the only thing I've been training for over the last year," Natsu said with a confident grin

"What do you mean by that" Ultear said in cold tone letting Natsu he's not getting out of this one

"Remember when I ate all that ethernano in the original timeline," Natsu said

"Vaguely you were able to attain dragon force with it as you have now," Ultear said before a look of shock came over her face

"Yep I can power up off other elements besides fire however only lighting so far for obvious reasons, and the high ethernano concentration in this area meaning the beast won't have the advantage he's hoping for," Natsu said before leaving her in the dust to face the beast.

with that said Ultear and the exceeds went to a safe location and like Natsu wanted she recorded the fight.

Probably wondering what Natsu training was about, well as he said he could power up off lightning, and that is only through Lightning Fire dragon mode, for now, that is.

As for the ethernano simple, he opened his magic container so the magic energy can flow freely through him, so he doesn't have to conserve his magic as much buy only in places with high enough ethernano like the spring there at now.

Natsu was preparing his first Attack and like before the beasts Met his attack as well.

"HELLFIRE DRAGON INCINERATION FIST" Natsu shouts as his hand become engulfed in flames before his fist collides with beast fist resulting in another ground shattering shock wave.

Natsu quickly jumps back preparing for the second exchange of attack when I new idea came to mind that might tip the scale in his favor; he activates Fire Dragon Claw rocketing high into the sky before free falling Preparing his Next Attack.

"HELLFIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu shouts a torrent hellfire flames rain down on the beast only for him counter with a roar of his own

That precisely what Natsu wanted as the two attack fought for dominance for a solid minute before Natsu attack slowly overpowered The beast attack

Natsu landed on the ground seeing the beast struggled to get up after expending so much magic energy in one attack.

Natsu went into lightning Dragon made causing fire and Lightning to dance around him in a distinct aura and with the power of dragon force the beast was in for a rude awakening.

"Lightning fire dragon Iron fist" Natsu shouts his hand becomes engulfed in fire and lightning and nail to beast straight on its head.

Not long Natsu sent another Lightning fire dragon iron fist in an uppercut fashion forcing the beast to land flat on its back.

"Lightning fire dragon Firing hammer" Natsu shouts as his Fist and forearm become engulfed in lightning, and fire magic and brings it down hard on the Lacrima on the beast chest succeeding in shattering it beyond repair.

With the beast gone Natsu undid lightning fire dragon mode and dragon force before well collapsing to his knees from the strain of maintaining not one but two powerful modes at once, Ultear and the exceeds flew straight to Natsu.

"Natsu are you alright" Happy yells frantically trying to help his best friend in any way.

"I'm fine happy I just expended a lot of magic energy in this fight," Natsu said with slight chuckle

"That was impressive Natsu, and I don't know if anyone from the guild could have pulled that off," Sebastian said

"I could think of few Sebastian" Natsu said as his mind thought of Gildarts, Laxus and Gramps.

"Natsu Remember our deal for recording your Battle," Ultear said in a cold tone as she held her lacrima in hand showing her recording of fight

"You'd think I'd honestly forget something like That" Natsu said as he picks ultear up bridal style resulting in a blush from the time mage

"M-maybe" Ultear stutter but was brought out of it when Natsu lightly peck her head resulting in a more profound blush

"So where do you want to go for our Date" Natsu emphasized the word date

"Put me down first" Ultear said Natsu did as he was asked and let her down.

"Where do you want to go jewel is not a problem after dealing with that beast" Natsu with his usual confident voice

"Well I'll have to think about that, but more importantly I noticed you had a look of shock when the beast first revealed itself why was that" Ultear said

Natsu made his way toward the carcass of the beast he defeated and pulled out a shard of the lacrima about the size of Erza's swords that he can only assume was its power source to keep it alive

"In the last year, we been training i've heard rumors of new types of magic in development on our travels and one of them was a variation of Zeref living Magic and i can only assume this is the end result" Natsu said in a disgusted tone

Ultear can blame him for disgust ever since she found out about E.N.D she wanted to know everything about Natsu and help however she can.

Why was Natsu disgusted he can't help but feel responsible for all of the death and destruction Zeref's demon has cause all to bring him Back.

In the days that followed learning about E.N.D Natsu vowed to well clean up the mess His Brother caused and to bring him back, and that means eliminating every demon Zeref created and made sure no one tried to recreate his work.

"Taking in what you just said about this beast and original purpose of this job I'd say the dark guild members magic was the catalyst for bringing this beast to life," Ultear said

"Yes but I want to know where did they got the know how to create this beast," Natsu said as the Lacrima in his hand shatter from him gripping too hard

"We'll find out in time Natsu we have a reward to collect from they mayor," Ultear said Bring Natsu back to his go happy self, and with that, the group headed back to collect there reward.

On a far away cliff and Man with yellow hair finished watching the battle before him and had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hmm, the master will want to know of this right away at least I Jackal didn't have to risk revealing myself to that pathetic human destroying that beast I sent them for not following orders" the now named jackal thought to himself.

However, for some reason, he didn't know why but there was something about that fire-breathing mage who destroyed that beast made him want to follow him instead on mard geer for when they return to Zeref.

Back at the town hall

Natsu, Ultear and the exceeds just Entered the town hall to meet the mayor that sent the request to collect there reward.

"Ah your back I assume the job went well," The mayor said

"Yep we sure did, and it earned the ranking of S class," Natsu said with grin

"I know you said destruction wasn't a problem but we made sure not to destroy too much we only left a few craters and even then that was from Natsu blocking his attacks," Ultear said

"Now problem I knew there was going to be a lot of damage since the request difficulty went up and I've run into a few S class wizards over the years, so I know how holding back isn't an option sometimes," The mayor said

"Finally someone understands oh what about the reward," Natsu said with tears in his eyes before pulling himself together.

"On my, I almost forgot about that, one more thing a lot of the town folk pitched in the new reward price is 1,200,000 jewel here you go," the mayor said handing them a sack with the right amount Natsu took the bag and threw it in his requip space.

"So glad I learned that, " Natsu said

"makes traveling easier with all the high-level quest we do," Ultear said

"We better get going then By Mr. I'm sorry I never got your name, " Natsu said

"The names Erik yester just call me Mr. yester" The now name Mr yester said

"Thank we be on out Way the Mr yester," Natsu said

"By have a safe journey," Mr. yester said as the two wizard Headed back to there guild

With goodbyes out of the way, Natsu ultear and the exceeds made there way back to magnolia unknown to them that two new members will join them on the way back.

One hour later

It's been an hour of flying at breakneck speed before a familiar scent caught Natsu attention before a grin took its place on his face.

"Happy stop" Natsu shouted forcing Happy to stop and shortly after that Ultear and Sebastian stopped alongside them

"What is it Natsu," Ultear said curiously

"I just caught the scent of someone who could use our help Happy that away," Natsu said pointing off to a random direction before they all bolted off at insane speeds.

After half an hour of flying Natsu, Ultear and the exceeds landed, Ultear and Sebastian were curious at what Natsu is getting at since he was talking to happy

"Happy remember Cobra," Natsu said hoping Happy remembers

In case you're wondering happy got his memory of the original timeline to since they're on the job all the time it was getting hard to keep a secret that he and ultear are from the future.

He's not the only one Sebastian got his back as well since he goes on jobs with them all the time.

"Yeah why" Happy said back

"Simple I want to help him I would help the other like Richard, but I haven't found their scent yet," Natsu said

"Oh I get it your right it would be a good idea to help out as many people as possible" Happy said

"Well if it wasn't obvious you, Ultear and Sebastian need to stay back because of his poison since Wendy is too far away ok," Natsu said

"Ok sound like a plan" Happy said

"So what going on Natsu," Ultear said

" Simple I caught Cobras scent, and you and I know his involvement in the original timeline, and it would help our efforts for the games," Natsu said

"Ok then which way is he, so we know what area to avoid," Ultear said not knowing the full extent of his position

"He's that way and from what I can tell he's by himself if you include that snake that's with him," Natsu said point where cobras scent is coming from

"Ok then will head to a safe spot Just be careful since he uses poison after all" Ultear said

"I know, " Natsu said

with that Ultear and the exceeds headed to a safe location while Natsu went to recruit another dragon slayer to the guild.

* * *

 **make sure to fav follow and review**


	6. Another Dragon Slayer

**here is chapter 6 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu didn't have to travel to far to find Cobra, and fortunately, he doesn't smell Brain anywhere which means he must have run away from him when he got the lacrima implanted in his body.

As he got closer, the stench of poison was in the air, to lesser man this would be enough to put them down for the count; this brought back memories of when Igneel thought him his magic.

A memory, in particular, was when he first learned his magic, everything he touched was catching fire because he couldn't control the heat coming from him for the first few weeks.

So he can only assume he's having trouble controlling the poison that's taking root in his body thinking it over that's probably why he doesn't smell brain anywhere around here.

That's probably how that snake of his got its poison magic as Natsu sensed a bond between them when they fought the first time.

And as Igneel said one time it's a type of linking magic that can only be used by dragons and their slayers, Natsu thought went straight to Laxus when he cast the thunder palace spell this also explain the strength the organic link magic he cast with the thunder palace spell.

When Cobra came into view, he had his hands on his ears while trying to keep his nose plunged that's when it hit him Cobra was not only was getting used to his poison but also well taking it all in at once.

The enhanced sight, sense of smell and his hearing he was infamous for, in the original timeline, man does Natsu have a lot of work ahead of him with Cobra.

With that being said returning home to the guild with Ultear and the exceeds went out the window since Cobra can't control his poison yet and it could be weeks before he and cobra can return to the guild depending on how long it takes for him to control his poison.

As he got closer, he got a good look at cobra state a dress, and he is wearing everyday jeans and shoes a plain black T-shirt.

And wrapped around his arm was the snake that is was always with him when he was a member of the Oracion Seis.

"Who's there" Cobra shouts.

"Relax I'm not your enemy I was traveling before I caught the scent of a fellow dragon slayer," Natsu said with grin getting Cobras attention.

"If your a dragon slayer then proves it," Cobra said as he glared at the stranger before him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" Natsu shouts as his hand become engulfed in his regular flames and shatter a nearby boulder proving his point.

"Well that answer that another question how did you learn dragon slayer magic," Cobra said

"I learned mine from an actual dragon unlike you," Natsu said in a smug tone.

"What impossible they don't exist anymore," Cobra said in disbelief.

"If you don't believe me take whiff of me and you'll get the smell of the dragon who trained me unlike you,"Natsu said

Cobra did as he was told and took a whiff the smell coming from Natsu was unlike anything he smelled, he smelled of volcanic ash and brimstones and something else.

He can't put his finger on but there is a scent coming off Natsu so faint it's something only a fellow dragon slayer can detect.

"And if you didn't notice we both have an aura coming off us as a result of our magic type you won't notice now because you're still getting used to your magic, but in time it will be clear," Natsu said

"So what happens now," Cobra said

"Well you can come with me and join my guild where you can train alongside me and others in our guild, and by the way, I never got your name what it is and the names Natsu," Natsu said

"The names Erik" Cobra said revealing his real name.

"Erik hun well nice to meet you, that remind me since your a wizard it's only a matter of time before you get a nickname like me," Natsu said

"What your nicknames then," Cobra said

"The nickname I earned is salamander, but recently I've heard a new one in the works, but I don't know if it will stick and I'm not saying," Natsu said

"When do we leave because I'm sure as hell am not going with the man implanted the lacrima in me," Cobra said

"Ok but before we make it to the guild you have to get control of the poison coming off you only reason I'm still standing is that I'm using mt magic heat up my body to burn it away before it can affect me," Natsu said

"Any ideas on how to control it then," Cobra said

"Well if we had a lot of time you could just wait it out because your body is expelling it because it doesn't know what to do with it, so to gets rid of it for the time being. Slowly but surely your body will get used to it then you can weld it as I do with my flames," Natsu said

"So what your plan since that could be a while then," Cobra said.

"Well there may be away, but I'm not sure how long it will last before your body starts expelling poison at the current rate it is now," Natsu said as he brought his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner.

"Don't leave me hanging?" Cobra said

"Fine one way to well expel all of it; once would be easiest but since you still getting used to it it may take several expulsions to bring your poison down to tolerable levels to most," Natsu said

"So what did you have in mind," Cobra said

"Simple you put as much as you can in series of dragon roars," Natsu said

"Ok I think I can do that where should I aim it then," Cobra said

"That way and don't hold back no one is in range," Natsu said pointing in opposite direction of Ultear and the exceeds

"POISON DRAGON ROAR" Cobra said as massive of what can only be described as a red cloud of poison shot out of his mouth barely reaching 20 feet in distance.

like Natsu though it took several roars for the poison Cobra was giving off come down to tolerable levels, Natsu took the opportunity to burn away the poison the permeates the surrounding area.

When all the poison in the area was gone Natsu and Cobra headed to meet up with Ultear and the exceeds.

"So what the plan from here," Ultear said

"Well looks like you guy might have to go on ahead of us since Erik here needs help controlling the poison his magic is creating cause when I found him the poison was all over the place as he was expelling what his body couldn't handle," Natsu said

"And how are we not being poisoned right now," Ultear said glaring at Natsu risking their safety since her and the exceed aren't immune to poison like Natsu and Cobra

"Simple I had him expel all of the poison by letting off series of roar you might have seen," said not feeling he gaze one bit on the outside internally is a different story.

"Fine will go on ahead and let the guide know you're helping out a novice mage," Ultear said still giving the Glare.

"Fine by me we should be back in two weeks earliest a month max," Natsu said and with that Ultear and the exceed headed off back to the guild and Natsu went off with Erik to help get control over his poison.

(Scene change)

Two weeks later

Over the last two weeks, Natsu has been training with Cobra to help him get used to the traits a dragon slayer gains and how to deal with there element when it comes to there magic type.

There currently walking back and are about a day away why because they're not going on those death traps as Natsu calls them and Cobra can't blame him since the one flaw of there magic is motion sickness.

But not far behind them on a cliffside stands a man long white hair and cloak with staff with a skull on the top of it watching overhead his name is brain leader of the Oracion Seis.

"Hmm looks like I have to find a replacement then good thing I ran across that devil slayer a while back," Brain said as he heads off to replace the false dragon slayer.

With Natsu

Natsu and Erik or Cobra as he goes by now why because in the last two weeks he earned that nickname from helping some farmer from bandit and used his poison to slowly incapacitate them.

He didn't kill them as that would make joining a guild even harder and thanks to Natsu he has learned to control the amount of poison he puts in his attack so he can have some fun during guild brawls.

And like you expect Natsu is the only one he can afford to go all out against since he can burn away his poison and it helps he's build up an immunity to his poison as well.

(Scene change)

The next Day

Natsu and Cobra are just entering Magnolia and heading straight to the guild when they both hear the sound of running they look to the side only for Natsu to be tackled to the ground by his mate.

"Man I'm gone for two weeks and tackle me to the ground," Natsu said as he got up from the ground with Ultear not far behind him.

"Sorry, Natsu we need your help NOW!" Ultear said as she grabbed Natsu by the hand and sprinted back to where she came.

She was going so fast Natsu flying all over the place like a kite in a wind storm and not far behind was Cobra trying to keep pace with Ultear.

Ultear dragged him to the sparring area behind the guild hall where Natsu showed a fraction of his power to the guild.

When Natsu finally got his bearings, he was met with the sight of Erza holding her sword up to Mystogan dangerously close to cutting off his mask and revealing his real face.

This wasn't too big of a surprise as Mystogan is a very secretive member of the guild, and only a handful of member know his face and Voice.

Every time Mystogan was in the guild weather Erza was there or not he would only speak just loud enough for Master, Natsu, Ultear and the exceeds to hear.

He saw this coming honestly as Erza was and still is as nosy as ever, especially over the past few month she has been trying to pry as much info about Mystogan as possible and why he only talks to a handful of members.

What he saw next made his blood boil as not far behind was Mira holding Wendy in an intimidating grasp with a wicked smile on her face, the grip was almost as if, she was interrogated and the look in her eyes confirmed his suspicion.

He looked back to Mystogan, and that's when it hit him, Erza nosiness had finally gotten the better of her and was determined to see Mystogan's face after her first few attempts failed.

Something else was off then it hit him Mira had all his staffs by her side putting him at the mercy of Erza.

"Ultear why hasn't master stepped in and stopped this" Natsu whispered yo Ultear

"He's at a guild masters meeting that why she made her move now especially after I told the guild, you would be gone for at least three weeks" Ultear whispered back.

"Is that why you dragged me here?" Natsu said

"Yes I tried to stop them, but they got the drop on me by managing to separate me from the lacrima you bought me and hiding it in Erza requip space," Ultear said a little sad to lose her precious lacrima Natsu bought for her.

"Why is Mira involved and holding Wendy hostage," Natsu said with an apparent tone of rage in his voice.

"Remember Mystogan and Wendy joined the guild together so there using her as means to break his silence but she is getting as stubborn as you and telling Mystogan to keep quiet," Ultear said resulting it slight chuckle from Natsu but it didn't last long.

"Speak now, or I'll cut off that mask of yours," Erza said in intimidating voice bringing her sword closer to the bandanna counseling his face from the world.

Erza boldness didn't last long as her resolve to find out what is under Mystogan's mask was shatter like a wine glass hitting a tiled floor as the air temperature spike to unfathomable hight.

At this Mira instantly let go Wendy and tried to flee but couldn't as her leg refused to move as she was paralyzed from the overwhelming magical aura Natsu was giving off.

She quickly fell to her knees as the image of massive fire dragon was staring her down waiting for her move, so he can crush her like the insect she is compared to the all mighty power of a dragon, for the first time in this and the old timeline she was experiencing pure unadulterated fear.

As for Wendy she quietly made her way and stood next to Ultear trying her hardest to tough out the magic power coming off of Natsu right now, after all, she is still a dragon slayer and the drive to get stronger in the face of adversity will forever be part of her.

Erza dropped her sword and mechanically turned to face Natsu only to see the same image Mira is suffering from, and for the second time, Erza was experiencing the unmatched power of the emotion-fueled power of a Dragon.

Natsu stalked towards Erza, with each step taken the ground beneath him cracks under the strain of the magic aura Natsu was giving off.

"Firstly give back Ultear her Lacrima right now and to be honest this isn't that surprising that you would go this far to find out what Mystogan looks like but using Wendy against him is low. so low I find it hard to believe that you are a fairy tail mage" Natsu said in deep graveling voice and asked more like demanded Erza gave Ultear back her lacrima from her requip space.

"I didn't want to I swears that was Mira's idea I swear I would never do that" Erza said struggling to form coherent words.

"Then why didn't you stop her then if you didn't want to," Natsu said still maintaining the graveling voice.

"I-I-I" Erza struggled to say but suddenly feel asleep before Natsu.

At this he let off his intimidating aura to see Mira asleep as well with this, he looked straight to Mystogan who had his staff the cause them to fall victim to his sleep magic.

"Mind explaining what going from your end mainly with what happened with Wendy Mystogan," Natsu said as he went back to his usual go happy self.

"I was about to go on another job before Erza double teamed me with Mira, Wendy tried to help but was captured by Mira Ultear tried to intervene by as she said Erza intercepted her lacrima" Mystogan said

"Erza told Mira to let Wendy go, and without thinking, I said Wen before she snapped back at me wanting as you see what lies under my mask. As we know, she has a one-track mind when it comes to getting what she wants and forgot about Wendy till you intervene just now" Mystogan said

"Yep, that sounds like Erza, so wrapped up in getting answers she forget about details like Mira holding Wendy hostage to know more about you even when she knows it's none of her business," Natsu said as he let out a sigh

"Well we better get these two back inside they be asleep for another five minutes," Mystogan said

"I'll take Erza back inside Ultear mind taking Mira in," Natsu said

"I suppose I can do that," Ultear said, and like that the group went back inside the guild, Erza and Mira were laid in the infirmary waiting for the sleep spell to wear off.

"So when will Gramps be back from the guild master meeting," Natsu said to Ultear

"He should be back later today," Ultear said

"Okay then look like your gonna have to wait till the master gets hear to give you your guild stamp Cobra," Natsu said

"No problem and why do you call the master gramps are you to related," Cobra said

"No, I just see him as a grandpa to me since Igneel if my adopted father," Natsu said

"So I take it that's the dragon who taught you your magic then," Cobra said

"Yes sir," Natsu said

Three hours later

What happening right now well you see Makarov is currently well ripping Erza and Mira a new one by using _THAT_ as punishment.

Why for one prying personal information out a fellow guildmate when everyone has a right to privacy. Two using another guildmate as leverage to get said information and three disarming a fellow guildmate for trying to intervene like what they did to Ultear.

This was an excellent experience for the blossoming female powerhouses to learn not to invade other people's privacy especially if there a member of a guild like fairy tail.

After all, was said and done Makarov thanked Natsu for stepping in when he did since it was violating the privacy of Mystogan, primarily because of his connection to a specific mage from Erza past.

"With punishment out of the way who is the young man you brought with you today Natsu," Makarov said eyeing Erik.

"This is Erik or Cobra as he has been nicknamed and he's a poison dragon slayer, and he didn't learn his magic from a dragon like me Gajeel and Wendy have," Natsu said with a wink getting a look of shock from Makarov for second before going back to usual demeanor.

"Will talk about this later Natsu?" Makarov said as he went to get the guild stamp

Natsu only smirked at this getting a confused look from Cobra before long Cubelios made her debut to the guild, this cause Makarov to glare at the snake without anyone noticing.

"Ok young man where do you want it and what color" Makarov said holding out the guild stamp

"Uh, purple right pectoral please," Cobra said as he pulled up his shirt and like that Cobra was a member of the fairy tail guild and shortly after a guild party was started at getting another member.

But the two slayers didn't get to enjoy it as Makarov dragged them back to his office to discuss over somethings that weren't revealed till after Lucy joined the guild.

Guild masters Office

"Ok first off how do you know about that" Gramps said with an uneasy tone.

"Hm you forget I'm a dragon slayer so it shouldn't be a surprise I can sense one of our kind besides scent," Natsu said in a smug tone.

"Explain," Makarov said as there still much about dragon slayer that is unknown to someone as experienced as him.

"Simple beside the scent of a dragon which a dead give away if they learn it from a dragon if you learn it from a Lacrima like Laxus and Cobra here did. However, They don't have the scent, but they still give off an aura that only a dragon slayer can give off" Natsu said with a shit-eating grin.

"Who else knows about Laxus," Makarov said

"Just me Ultear and Cobra do as I didn't tell the other because as you said everyone has a right to privacy," Natus said with a reassuring grin getting a sigh of relief out of Makarov.

"Well at least the circle is small for now," Makarov said

"whats difference between you and me besides how we learned our magic" Cobra said as he brought his hand up rubbing the underside of Cubelios head

"Well the only difference between us is you won't get dragon force," Natsu said

"What" Cobra and Makarov said in unison.

"Dragon force as what Igneel told me it's the pinnacle of a dragon slayers power in that form we're the human form of the dragon we are meant to slay," Natus said

"Than how come you can get it and not me," Cobra said

"Simple I learned my magic from an actual dragon where you didn't," Natsu said

"Mind explaining in further detail please," Makarov said

"Find the reason stems from the first step in learning our magic from a dragon; you simply have to consume the essence of the element you wish to wield in my case from an actual dragon where you did it through a lacrima" Natsu said

"How does this explain you can wield Dragon force," Cobra said

"Well, it's hard to explain exactly how but for me Igneel manifested all his knowledge of dragon's fire in the form of well a flame, and the easiest way to think of it is a more primal flame gave me the ability to use dragon force," Natsu said.

"So from what I understand Erik took on a lesser version of dragon poison," Makarov said

"Sure, " Natsu said not knowing how to property answer resulting Makarov and Cobra to floor themselves at Natsu answer.

"Natsu do me a favor and run out of my office and bring a blanket for me please," Makarov said

"No problem," Natsu said as he left Makarov office.

"Erik let me take a closer look at that snake of your and what it name if you please," Makarov said as he held out his hand.

Cobra reluctantly did as he was asked and gave his guild master his snake not sure why wanted to take a closer look at his friend, Makarov took a closer look at the snake, and his suspicions were right this snake was born a human.

It was shortly after this Natsu returned with a folded up blanket in his arms with a questioning look seeing Makarov holding Cubelios.

"Erik there something you need to know about your snake," Makarov said with a sigh.

"What is it," Cobra said slightly worried

"I'll show you right now," Makarov said as he placed Cubelios on the ground and put the blanket on top of it and with a snap of his finger something big began to form under the blanket.

Not long a girl with purple hair poked her head out from under the blanket and rose up using the blanket to cover herself and locked eyes with Cobra.

just like what happened with Gajeel and Levy there was a light glimmer in their eyes only to be noticed by Natsu, and he was grinning internally at this little development.

Cobra was left speechless at this why not his closest friend who is a snake was a human girl, not knowing what to do he just stayed silent.

"Natsu do me a favor and go a few of our female member to help out the young lady before us," Makarov said

"Right away gramps," Natsu said as he sprinted out the door.

"Hello there would you mind giving us your name please," Makarov said with a sincere smile.

"The names Kinana sir" Kinana said as turned to face Makarov.

It was around this time Natsu returned with Ultear, Levy and few other female members, they were wondering why Natsu brought them here.

They got there answer at the sight of the girl with purple hair cover in the blanket Natsu was had with him earlier.

"I shouldn't have to explain why," Natsu said

The girls as you aspect ran and huddled around Kinana before sprinting with her out the door no doubt to get her something better to wear than a blanket.

With the girls gone Natsu and Makarov looked to Erik for some reaction especially since his closest friend he thought was a snake turned out to a human girl.

"You ok Cobra" Natsu said

"Yeah, it's just a Little" Cobra manage to say but couldn't find the words to continue.

"Relax she'll be fine besides her best friend in the same guild as her" Natus said succeeding in bringing Cobra out of his stupor.

"I guess you have a point," Cobra said as made his way out Makarov office.

"The was quite the bold statement you made Natsu care to enlighten Me," Makarov said with a grin of his own having a good idea what Natsu meant.

"Hm, I'm not the only one who joined this guild with there mate," Natsu said before departing Makarov office.

Two hours later

All they girl returned from what many can only assume was a shopping spree to help the new member of their family fit right in.

Kinana attire was similar to what she wears in the old timeline, as she wore simple green dress and sandals.

And since she was so young she quickly made friend with most of the girls as far as age is concerned she is the same age as Natsu Ultear and Cobra.

With that said even though she has no magic that didn't stop the guild from parting even longer now during the party, Natsu made his way to Ultear's side.

"Thank you," Natsu said sporting a small smile.

"No problem, I had fun with the other girls making sure Kinana was ready to have a normal life," Ultear said leaned onto Natsu getting a smile out of the both of them.

"So have you thought of where to go on our date" Natsu whispered to Ultear.

"Hm I have a place in mind, but that's my little secret" Ultear whispered back.

"So when do you wanna go" Natsu whispered back

"Tomorrow night at 7" Ultear said getting a grin out of Natsu.

The next day

Natsu was currently waiting outside the guild doors why because that's where Ultear said to meet her for their date he promised.

And believe it or not, he dressed nice for the occasion, he is wearing dark blue jeans and simple tennis shoes for his bottom half.

As for his top, he is wearing a black muscle shirt and what only be described as a mainly white long sleeve opened button up shirt that had a black and light brown plaid design on it.

And last but not least was his signature scarf he got from Igneel and who helped him out picking this outfits it was Igneel believe it or not.

Who would've thought a _Dragon_ knew anything about style when it comes to the human culture he would have to be among them for _years_ without them knowing to know a good sense of style.

It almost 7 O'clock and he was waiting on Ultear wondering when she'll be here and since it was her idea he is at her mercy for the night.

While waiting on Ultear, a small group of observers was watching the young dragon slayer, who you might ask well one of them has long scarlet colored hair another long white hair.

That not all one of them was younger with short white hair in a pink dress, the _Real_ reason she is there is because her brother is away on a job, so she is staying with her sister for the night.

Next to her is a boy older than her but younger than the scarlet knight he has short black hair and struggling not to take his clothes off as that would blow their cover and invoke the wrath of the eldest Strauss and scarlet knight.

And last but not least is a tall much older man with orange hair who's only their as extra muscle at the request of the scarlet knight just in case they have to stop the two there watch from engaging in what she sees as indecent activities.

Natsu was standing there waiting on Ultear. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait much longer, and from around the corner, Ultear has arrived.

Natsu was going to speak, but he lost his voice the beautiful sight before him, Ultear was wearing a simple black dress that went well with her hair it didn't over-sexualized or cover up too much it was the right balance.

That's not all she wore low heel black shoes and white stockings and thanks to his heightened senses he was able to catch the scent of lavender and vanilla, needless to say; she is drop dead gorgeous.

"Ready, " Ultear said with a small smile.

"yes " Natsu manages to say, and he barely manages to swallow the lump in his voice.

With all that being said Ultear was quick to latch onto Natsu's arm before heading off on their date and not far behind them the small group of observers followed as well making sure not to be noticed.

What was everyone's reaction to the Ultear's show of affection towards Natsu well for the redhead she stoic expression like usual?

The eldest Strauss sibling couldn't help but be envious of Ultear, but this was foreign to her for a reason not yet known to her.

Her younger sister wasn't much better, but she knew why she had these feeling but new there was nothing she could do, she tried to ask her older sister why Natsu and Ultear were so close but never got an answer.

Gray had a feeling of anger build up not because of romantic love but a sibling as he sees her as a sister as she is the daughter of his late master and feels obligated to help however he can.

And what is Gildarts reaction as you might expect it's of pride at the sight of there pinked haired dragon slayer growing up becoming a man, this brought back the nostalgia of his younger years and a certain someone from his past?

* * *

 **One more thing if you new or curious The poll on my profile for next story I will write is still up and will continue to be up till I get conclusive results or The End 0f TD & TG **

**as always make sure to fav follow and review**


	7. as the years go by

**I really hope I don't Regret this but something that a little frustrating is when I get reviews saying Updattettete I'm looking at you who think there I can only assume currently favorite story doesn't get updates as frequently as they want**

 **news flash for you the world doesn't revolve around and your demands on how often a story should be updated with that said as I've said this story will at this point in time be updates at least once a month don't like it tough**

 **that not all I'm still working on two other story**

 **enough of my rambling let get on with the story**

* * *

The place in question Ultear wanted to go to was what can only be described as better than any dinner but not a high-end snobby restaurant.

After entering the restaurant, they quickly found their seats sitting side by side at a balcony table getting a stunning view of magnolia.

While Ultear was enjoying the view, Natsu couldn't but take another look at ultear attire the black dress did an excellent job if highlighting her well-developed body, if he had to place it somewhere she on par with Lisanna figure when they returned from Edolas.

Pink dusted Natsu cheeks as he continued this line of thinking, taking his eyes off her body he noticed how well her black dress and shoes complemented her raven colored hair.

Didn't take long for Natsu to wonder how he was so lucky to get a girl like Ultear to be his mate, this gave a way of a smile grabbing the attention of Ultear.

"What are you so happy about," Ultear said curiously.

"Just happy on how lucky I am to get someone like you as my mate," Natsu said with signature grin resulting in ultear to have a slight blush.

It was at this moment the waiter greeted them and took their orders, Natsu got his usual flaming meat and vegetables gotta thank ultear for making eat something other than meat.

As for ultear, she got the same thing as Natsu but with no flames and about quarter the portion as you probably guessed she doesn't have a bottomless pit of a stomach as her mate.

Not too far away as in the adjacent building the small group of observer's were diligently watching the couple waiting to see what happens next.

However one of them is missing from the there group who Gildarts obviously, where you might ask he was in the restaurant Natsu is in why Erza asked more like demanded.

The best part of him being there it's less suspicious than another member of their small group, he currently at the bar sipping away at some bear keeping an eye on Natsu and ultear while reminiscing of his younger days.

He has a communication lacrima in hand at Erza request, so he steps in if needed but was quick to put it in silent mode and chose to trust his gut over a 13-year-olds judgment.

The eating part of the date was rather uneventful, and the two teens paid for the meal and left to continue there night

to themselves after their departure from the restaurant.

Like before Ultear took the lead and not far behind them the small group of observers regrouped with gildarts and continued to follow them in secret.

After their time at the restaurant the couple Decided to take a moonlight stroll across Magnolia, they weren't the only ones as other couples seen doing this as well.

Back to them as the night grew longer Natsu notice few look headed there way from the older generation, they all had proud grins he can only assume it from ultear.

perverts he thought when in reality they were proud to see the young boy of Natsu slowly becoming the man he's meant to be.

From ultear perspective she wasn't paying attention to the men looking there way, what she was noticing the looks of envy sent her away from her fellow females.

Thinking it over the looks of envy were from one of two things one the catch she has for a boyfriend to anyone who isn't a dragon slayer or two her well-developed body she has for her age, she concluded it was both.

There stroll through Magnolia ended sitting side by side witnessing gorgeous view of the lake as it was bathed in the moonlight of a full moon.

Natsu, knowing what to do intertwined his hand with ultear's and giving it a gentle squeeze getting a blush out of her.

"W-w-when did you get so knowledgeable about dates" Ultear manage to say trying to fighting off her blush.

"Igneel believe it or not after all he's been inside my body for close to a decade," Natsu said

"Hm well at least someone pays attention to how to treat and act around a lady," Ultear said with a slight chuckle.

Ultear couldn't hear it, but igneel was laughing his ass off at Natsu expense after all in the original timeline he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

At the sight of a sleepy ultear Natsu offered his shoulder to rest her head on, she took in gladly and rested her head on his getting a small smile out of the girl.

From afar one member of the group of observers had a smile plastered across his face no surprise who it is that's right gildarts like always.

"What are you so happy about, " Erza said sternly.

"Nothing but the sight of our very own fire dragon slayer slowly becoming a man," gildarts said unaware of Erza tendency when it comes to…..details yeah that it details

Unfortunately, Erza took it the wrong way and in a rage took off the stop the date dead in its tracks and made sure Ultear wouldn't get taken advantage of and give Natsu a beating he wouldn't forget.

That what would've happened had it not been for the Ace of fairy tail gildarts who quickly hit her in the gut knocking her out cold sending a strong message the To Gray and Mira to not jump to conclusion.

Fortunately the couple somehow some way didn't notice the little outburst of soon to be famed Titania Erza, all good things come to an end with that said ultear found herself being carried by Natsu on his back with her head resting on his shoulder.

Her stirring got Natsu attention turning her head he was able to glance at her with signature grin getting a blush out of her.

"See someone awake don't worry we're almost home," Natsu said

"Yeah t-t-thanks for such wonderful night," Ultear said

"No problem I enjoyed it as well we should do this again sometime," Natsu said

"I would like that as well," Ultear said with a small smile.

After getting home Natsu and ultear were quick to wash up separately and to get their pajamas on ready to sleep the night away.

Later that night

Ultear was running why because the dragons are attacking Crosuc and she was trying the help out however she can, but that proved difficult since even magic meant to slay dragon proved ineffective against them.

As she was running, she notices dead bodies of people she knows and cares about line what remains of crocus.

It was then a spell came to mind that might give them the edge they need, but it's a forbidden spell.

She stopped in a somewhat open area with the clock tower in sight, looking the hand that responsible for some many lives she taken and decides that this is her retribution.

Ultear took to the ground and began to build up her magic to cast last ages unaware the danger behind her.

Just as she was about cast the spell the unstable wall behind gave way, by the time she realized what happened it was too late the rock wall stopped her from finishing the spell.

The wall crushed her lower half causing her to scream from the intense pain; she could feel her blood being forced out of her body from the collapsed wall, the blood started pooling near her knees.

Unable to finish the spell tear began cursing on how to planned to give her life to set the world as it should be.

Her tear didn't stop as She was forced to watch the dragons finish off what remains on crocus as she is slowly crushed to death.

Suddenly without warning a ultear shot up waking from her nightmare of that terrible night, her hand on her heart it felt like it jumps out at any minute.

looking around the room, she was in her and Natsu room, and at the far side of the room, Natsu lay there sleeping soundly in his bed.

Still terrified from the nightmare she got out of her bed and walked over to his bed, and we'll promptly wake him up from his slumber.

"Nightmare again," a sleepy Natsu said as she looked to ultear

"Yes " Was ultear's response.

With that said Natsu promptly moved over a bit to give ultear some room to sleep in his bed.

"You know you don't have to sleep in a separate bed if you worried about the nightmares," Natsu said as he wrapped one of his arms around Ultear waist as he pulled her to his chest.

"I know, but I need to be able to sleep the whole night by myself if we are ever separated," Ultear said as Natsu warm was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"On the bright side you set a new record at this rate won't be long before you reached your goal," Natsu said before sleep finally won the couple over.

As you might have guessed they've been doing this since the first night by themselves when Ultear found out about E.N.D, why well being next to Natsu keeps the nightmares at bay, so well they're a distant memory to her.

(Scene change)

Many months later

A small ten-year-old pink haired girl was walking home alongside her mother with same hair we're passing through the bustling market district on their way home from shopping.

Not too far away one member of a trio of travels was watching her, one has short spiky pink hair, and another with long silly Raven colored hair and last a small catlike creature sitting on the Pickett's shoulder.

As Ultear was watching her now former adoptive daughter Natsu grab her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, Ultear faced him at this with a look of uncertainty in her eyes.

"I know this must be hard, but it's time to go we have a job to, do," Natsu said

"I know its just didn't think time would change to this much" Ultear said with a mix happiness and sadness.

"I know but remember grimoire heart hasn't been active recently we can only hope they didn't attack another village in the place of young pinkettes," Natsu said

At this ultear reluctantly agreed and the trio set out to complete the job, with that said as hard as it is to leave meredy in the hands of fate.

unknown to them this is a good thing as meredy will have a chance at a normal life for any little girl of her age, Unknown to them there path will cross again but that would years from now.

(Scene change)

Year X779 December 17th

What happening now well the x779 S-class trials have finished, and everyone is celebrating Natsu promotion to an S-class mage

, That not all Natsu has set the bar for the youngest wizard in guild history to achieve the rank of S-class at 15 years old.

Another thing that made this so special was the rare occurrence the gildarts was at the guild, and this brought a memory about the ace of fairy tail concerning what happened at the end of the X784 S-class trails.

Looking around the room, Natsu saw the young cana eyeing down gildarts with a look a contempt in her eyes, thinking over that's probably why cana started drinking to either drink away the problems or trying to be like her old man.

Being careful not to arouse suspicion walked around the room getting their scents, he was feeling ashamed of himself after not realizing this in the original timeline, deciding it's best to help cana out now he waited till the festivity was coming to a close.

"Cana I need to talk to you real quick," Natsu said getting her attention.

"What is it Natsu," cana said curiously.

"There's no easy way to say this why didn't you tell gildarts you're his daughter," Natsu said sternly getting the shock on the poor girl.

"W-w-what are you talking about Natsu," cana said looking to the side unable to face him.

"Well you always have a look of contempt when he's here, and your scents are similar in a way that can only happen if your blood related," Natsu said glaring at her slightly.

"Knowing it was pointless Cana conceded and filled him in on why she didn't say it sooner.

"Well I'd tell him now while you can before he goes off on another decade quest," Natsu said leaving no room for arguing.

Cana and Natsu caught Gildarts just as he left the guild which was for the best since this is something that she wanted to tell him privately.

Just as gildart turned onto the street he heard Natsu call out to him turning he saw he wasn't alone as right next to him as he can only assume another young member of the guild.

At the sight of the young girl, he couldn't help but see a slight resemblance to a woman of his past.

"Yeah Natsu what is it," gildarts said

"Cana here has something to tell you," Natsu said looking to cana at this Gildarts just stared at the girl waiting for an answer.

With the help of Natsu cana found the strength to tell there ace her deepest secret about her after several minutes gildarts fell to his knees staring at the girl as tears started to form.

Cana wasn't much better she looks to the side unable to face as the last of her strength drained away after the news.

What she wasn't expecting a massive hug from the man she calls her father before said man stood up twirling her around with the biggest smile on his face.

With that Natsu decide to leave the father and daughter to have some much-needed family bonding time.

The next day the guild was doing its regular thing, Natsu was currently enjoying a flaming steak with ultear by his side as always, guild doors suddenly open revealing their ace, but something was different this time, how so because riding on his shoulder was his daughter Cana Alberona.

"Well this is welcome surprise what brought this on gildarts," Makarov said curiously.

"What a father can't give his daughter ride to the guild" gildarts said nonchalantly.

Damn near everyone in the guild floored themselves at this development and as you might expect Makarov was the first to recover.

"Why wait till now to tell us," A random guild member said

"Because I didn't find out until yesterday," gildarts said

"Gotta thank Natsu for this one" Cana said brightly, All eyes in the room fell on Natsu waiting for an answer.

"What I notice there scent was similar in a way that can only mean the blood related asked Cana about it then informed gildart and that how we are here now," Natsu said casually

With his peace said everyone who wanted to know was quick to corner the newly announced father and daughter.

(Scene Change)

Year X782

A Lot has happened over the past three years for one gildart stopped by the guild more often and had a notable effect on cana she seemed happier the old one Natsu grew up with and fortunately she wasn't drinker like before.

Where is gildart now simple just like before gildart went on his hundred year quest like before but unlike last time he left magnolia Natsu decided to give him some parting word.

Those words were simple don't be afraid to run, gildart asked why all Natsu said was Gildarts isn't a dragon slayer like him and his fellow slayer.

He has to be careful after all it's a hundred year quest for a reason with that said the two parted ways to continue their quest.

With Natsu and Ultear

Natsu ultear and happy were currently in the guild getting ready another quest the difference this time it's an S-class quest the detail with pretty simple another knock-off of Zeref's living magic like the A turned S class quest all those years ago.

Another thing that happens is both Natsu and Ultear physical bodies have met their X784 counterparts in the original timeline.

Something else that came of this was Natsu very quickly became the envy of most of the male guild member after all since he has as many have said Ultear's Perfect body all to himself.

Ultear was slightly irritated at the fact all the men into guild saw her as an object most of the time, fortunately for better or worse, Erza was quick to discipline all the male guild member for staring too long.

By this Time their attire has changed yet again, Natsu was wearing he usual clothing when he first met Lucy only difference wasn't wearing an open vest now he is wearing his a black one-sleeve coat with his right arm exposed showing off his guild mark.

Ultear went back to her to her one sleeve kimono except the colors were different with red as a primary color with black as a secondary color the match.

They were about to head off when the doors open, and Natsu was suddenly tackled to the ground by a blue and blonde blur, What he saw were the ten-year-old forms of Wendy and Sting hugging him at his waist.

As Natsu struggled to get to his feet, the last remaining dragon slayer walked through and had a look exhausted look in his eyes and by his side Carla lector and Frosch.

"Sup rogue I take it you guys job went well," Natsu said as he manages to free himself from Wendy and Sting grasp.

"Course it went well Nii chan," Wendy said with an all too familiar Grin.

"Hey I'm your not the only who went on the Quest Wendy," Sting said

"Relax you, two Rogue, you got anything to add and what was the quest for anyway before I go," Natsu said

"I just said it went well Nii Chan," Sting said

"I know, but I Asked Rogue cause he pays attention to what the job request," Natsu said in a scolding tone.

"The job request clearing out some wild beast from harming the livestock a farmer job, no problem for us slayer and the reward was 30,000 jewel," Rogue said

"Thank you, Rogue," Natsu said

"No problem hey do you know wear Gajeel is," Rogue said

"Yeah he and Levy went on a job and should be back later today," Natsu said

"Ok, then I'm gonna go train then" rogue before leaving the guild hall.

"Wait for us," Wendy and sting said in unison before bolting out the door.

"Man those two can give me such a headache sometimes," Natsu said rubbing his temples.

"Well, you brought this on yourself," Ultear said as started giggling.

"Yeah, easily one of the strongest teams in fairy tail and team names that fits the element well," Natsu said as he made his way towards the door.

"DayBreak fits them well," Ultear said as caught up to Natsu.

"Natsu what job are why doing now" Happy said as he flew to Natsu shoulder.

"S-class Quest so be careful Since clean up quest," Natsu said

"Got Natsu hey ultear you got that fish I Wanted" happy says as he starts to drool at the thought of fish.

"Yes, happy hear it is," Ultear said as she tosses Happy a mackerel.

"Yea thanks, Ultear your the best" Happy shouts before he starts chowing down as the fish.

"Hey what that supposed to mean," Natsu growls failing to get a response out of the exceed.

"Natsu you and I both know it's pointless to talk to him while he's eating," Ultear said

"I know but it's worth a shot hmm Strange I feel like I forget something important that happened around this time in the old timeline," Natsu said in a thinking manner.

"Well, whatever it is it can wait we have a job to do, remember," Ultear said as she grabbed Natsu hand.

"I guess you're right on that one" Natsu said as he gave ultear a firm grip as they as much as Natsu hates it going to the train station.

With lisanna

Lisanna watches Natsu walk out of sight with Ultear her heart panged at this deciding to get some air Lisanna waited a little bit before leaving the guild hall.

She found herself sitting under the big tree in the Magnolia park, she still trying to get past the news of finally finding out about Natsu and Ultear status as mates. Therefore, her fantasies are just that fantasies.

She stayed for an hour as just as the sun coming to a close for the day before she heard her name being called out, turning to see Elfman and her older sister.

"Lisanna comes Mira just got an emergency S-class request, and we get to come along," Elfman Said in a confident grin.

"What are we waiting for then," Lisanna said with smile Mira knew was fake but didn't push it.

(Scene Change)

The Next day

Natsu Ultear plus happy have just got in their room for the knight as there the hunt for the knock-off Demon, While Ultear and happy Went to bed to sleep the night away Natsu is having a long-awaited chat with his demon half.

In Natsu mind

"Igneel where are you" Natsu shouts waiting for a response from his father before hearing flapping noises in the distance before igneel appears landing beside him.

"I take it you ready then," Igneel said

"Yes but first how sure can we be so no one will hear us," Natsu said

"The only reason ultear herd us that time is because your mates and it didn't help you two were cuddling," Igneel said trying hold off chuckle seeing the blush on Natsu face at the cuddling remark.

"If that the case then is it possible to bring ultear here then cause that would make this easier for me," Natsu said unable to look his father.

Igneel couldn't hold it in any longer and flat started laughing to his heart's content, finally after several minutes igneel manage to get a hold of himself.

"So how to de we bring ultear here then," Natsu said

"Like this" Igneel said with a snap of his finger and torrent of flames suddenly shot out of the ground for five before disappearing revealing ultear.

"Wha where am I," Ultear said only to see the father-son duo.

"Hey Ultear," Natsu said

"Igneel filled me in on what going on," Ultear said before embracing Natsu in a hug.

"Well what are we waiting for then," Natsu said

With that Natsu and ultear hopped onto igneel back and headed off into the farthest reaches of his mind to meet his demon.

Location ?

In the darkest reaches of Natsu mind lyse a cage carved into the volcanic rock that makes up the landscape.

Inside that cage sit the most powerful and vilest demon that walked all of earthland more fearsome than acnologia even stronger the black Wizards Zeref, his creator.

This demon lye waiting for his chance to walk this earth again but what happened recently that ain't happening, looking up he sees the dragon responsible for putting him in this cage and on his back is none other than the big man himself Natsu dragneel and that beautiful woman of his.

Igneel landed with thud eyeing the cage E.N.D resides in, Natsu was quick to get off to walk up to albeit slowly to the cage that holds the origin of his demon powers.

"Hm, I see you've finally decided to seek out my power that your father works so far the lockup," E.N.D said as he walked forward into the light revealing himself getting a stern glare of igneel.

E.N.D appearance gave both Natsu and Ultear the surprise of a lifetime after he's demonic version Natsu is the short of it.

Not liking the gaze ultear was quick to hide behind Natsu at the sight of E.N.D as Natsu continue forward.

The look of E.N.D was heart-stopping as his physical size and shape are identical to Natsu except with addon, for starters the Letter E.N.D stamped in significant bold letting in an ancient font right there on his upper chest as well as weird black marking that waived their way across his body.

Black horns grew on the side of his head, whites of his eyes were pitch black, and his iris were crimson red like his purgatory Flames, His canine is longer and sharper than his Dragonforce counterparts.

Next, his hands had long black claw replacing regular fingernail for his fingers with blacks red scales cover his hands and other parts of his body, and behind him large batlike wings sticking out of his back.

Fortunately for ultear sake, E.N.D was wearing some incredible weathered, but fitting pants covering his lower region close inspection his feet got the same treatment as his hands.

Natsu and E.N.D were no more than a foot apart staring each other down with nothing more than cages bars separating the two.

"I see you finally decide to see me face to face ever since you took control," E.N.D said with crazed Grin.

"Yeah, I take you know why I'm here," Natsu said sternly.

"Yes poor littler Natsu think he's big enough control my power" E.N.D said

"Think I KNOW I AM" Natsu shoot as Azure flames erupt from his body causing E.N.D to step back slightly after all Natsu has the advantage.

"Hm So I was wrong you can control my power," E.N.D said with a blank expression.

"So how does this go about" Natsu said not knowing how to proceeds

"Well for starters I need to have a private conversation with Igneel about some important details," E.N.D said sternly that said Natsu and ultear were quick get far enough away from the cage to give Igneel and E.N.D some privacy as weird as that sounds.

"What is it you wanted to talk about," igneel said with a hint of unease.

"Simple when Natsu get ahold on my full power it's only a matter of time before Zeref or Tartarus, and Acnologia find him, " E.N.D said

"I feared as much" Igneel said

"As much as it pains me to say this I got it covered," E.N.D said with evident distaste in his voice.

"How, " Igneel said.

"While you've been training Natsu and going on adventures with that guild I've been working on new curses one just so happens to keep him under their radar but only for as long as he doesn't have full control," E.N.D said still with a tone of distaste in his voice.

"Hmm not sure if that a good thing or a bad thing," Igneel said

"That's not all," E.N.D said with a chuckle.

"what is it this time," Igneel said plainly

"Well another one I like to call demon radio, it's a curse version of telepathy Magic, and I've been using it to keep tabs on my brethren scattered across the globe," E.N.D said with a sinister laugh.

"Is that why I sensed Jackal wanting to follow Natsu when he destroyed a knocking off of Zeref's magic" Igneel roared getting Natsu and ultear attention but made them stay where they are.

"Maybe, " E.N.D said with a sinister grin.

"Is there anything else before I let Natsu finish our business for coming here?" Igneel said

"Yeah, one more thing make sure he gets a full medical check-up after all if he dies before the right time we both DIE remember that," E.N.D said in an unexpected concerning tone coming from him.

"Natsu I'm done you can talk to him know,"igneel said as he got out of the way for his son.

"So how do we go about this" Natsu said

"Well for started you aren't getting full control of my power off the bat unless you want risk Tartarus being on your front doorstep in the very near future," E.N.D said in a sinister tone.

"What do you mean by that" Natsu said unsure he wanted the answer then and there E.N.D grabbed on to his forearm, his claws piercing his skin drawing blood and soon after E.N.D began to catch fire it a tainted black version of his regular flames.

"Simple I'm giving you ownership of my power, but if you think for a second, I'm going to disappear you got another thing coming. Don't worry I'll leave a how-to book for my power on your desk before I leave Igneel will fill you in on the rest" E.N.D said as the flames began to engulf his body before dissipating entirely with his hand still embedded in Natsu Arm was the last thing he saw.

"Mind explaining what just happened Igneel," Natsu said before feeling Burning sensation on the right side just under his collarbone only to see the letter E.N.D branded onto him no more significant than his thumb before disappearing.

"Simple for now you won't have complete control of his power as he put it Tartarus would be hot on your trail to reclaim their guild master" igneel said

"I'm not sure how I feel about how he's not completely under my control," Natsu said

"Relax from what my conversation with him went you don't have to worry about that now if you don't mind it's almost morning," Igneel said as often ride back to a more familiar area of  
Natsu mind.

Natsu was met with the morning sun in his eye when he woke before looking down the see the letters E.N.D same place same size under his collarbone before disappearing.

* * *

 **ok if you like this story make sure to fav follow and review**


	8. My Dying breath

**the chapter was by far the easiest to write don't expect this all the time, enough of my rambling let get on with the story**

* * *

Natsu is currently tracking the monster he was sent to eliminate, and according to the request, this false demon as Natsu calls them is humanoid in shape and apparently good with a blade.

this is something Natsu did not want to hear since his magic focuses mainly on hand to hand combat, meaning he's at a disadvantage and has to be careful with this one.

Fortunately, this is one of the few time where Ultear can fight alongside him when fighting these false demons.

Since Sebastian is partnered with Cobra, they have to walk on foot when trekking to and through remote locations.

"Get down" Natsu shouts as forced Ultear and Happy to duck as massive blade sweeps across where their head would on been as slashed clean through the surrounding trees.

All three looked up and confirmed the details of the False demon, in the center of its chest like the first of the false demons they've faced was another lacrima only thing different is the color, it was dark blue like Wendy's hair.

It was easily 20 feet in height and wore armor similar in appearance to Erza adamantine Armor, but the magic that is coming off is a mixture of lightning and wind magic.

The false Demon wielded Twin katanas; one katana was giving off lightning magic while the other was giving off wind magic.

"Great now I have to deal not one but two swords," Natsu said as the demon prepares for another attack.

"Ah what do we do Natsu" Happy yells

"This PURGATORY DRAGON FLAME PILLAR" Natsu Shouts be on the ground the false demon in standalone erupted in a massive pillar of crimson red flames that shoots straight up into the sky.

The trio took this opportunity the get some distance when the flames cleared the false demon was mostly unscathed but there were definite burn marks here and there, and some few spots were the metal the makes up the armor is melted slightly.

By the time false demon collected himself he had noticed the trio was gon it looks around and see them in the distance and bolts toward them at insane speed thanks to its size.

Just as it was about slash at them, it was met with another flame pillar like before when the flames were gone it notice the cat and female were high in the sky leaving him alone with the one responsible for the fire.

"Now" Natsu shouts

"Parallel worlds" Ultear shouts and follows up with a flash forward bring down a hail storm and lacrimas down of the false demon.

"PURGATORY DRAGON'S BLAZING HELL " Natsu shout Taking the opportunity before him as his hand is engulfed in crimson red flames.

His attack collides with the false demon the flames explode on contact causing the entire demon top to bottom to be engulfed to Crimson red fire, for the first time a false demon Natsu face screamed in agony from the searing heat.

Happy and Ultear wear almost caught in the blast but made it out unscathed, looking down the ground glows orange no doubt from all the rock that melted from the heat.

Natsu was okay, but the false demon was still standing albeit on one knee and using one of its swords as support and the other in a defensive manner.

Natsu looked and noticed part of the false demon armor was cracked and melted from the heat. Unfortunately, the armor was mostly intact meaning this fight is going to take longer than he thought.

He's tempted to use his Azure flames, but he hasn't mastered them yet, and Ultear and happy are too close for him use a flames pillar again, but from the look of it he may have to use them but let's see how far he can damage it with his purgatory flames.

Natsu was to focus on how to beat the false demon he didn't notice it was bringing down one of his katanas down on him.

"Natsu lookout" Ultear shout from above

Natsu manages to dodge the blade at the last second but he didn't make it out unscathed as the wind magic coming off the blade was strong enough for small wind blade to leave him with few gashed as he used his arm to block the wind coming off the katana.

"Ultear do that what you did with your lacrima again and draw his attention and don't stop" Natsu shouts.

"Got it," Ultear said as cast parallel world and flashforward rain down Lacrima on the false demon again.

At this Natsu activated his purgatory dragon force which resulted in the reddish-orange scales from his regular dragon force to take blackish red color and sent one of his strongest purgatory dragon slayer arts.

"PURGATORY DRAGON BREAKDOWN FIST" Natsu shouts as Crimson red magic circle appears and soon after a massive fist made of purgatory flames shoots hurdling itself towards the false demon.

When the fist collided with the false demon, it sent it flying before landing on it's back, this enrages the false demon even more, and it was quick to it feet and did something that shocked the trio.

How it slashed its twin katana through the air and with each slash a crescent-shaped blade of wind or lightning magic sent toward all three of them.

Happy tried his best and managed to dodge most of the blades while holding on to Ultear but was n't quick enough as the fierce wind surrounding one of the wind blades caused him to losing stability and promptly crashed into the ground.

But that not the worst part they land right next to the false demon, this scared Natsu and charge at them.

When Ultear got her baring all she saw was one of the katana coming right toward next thing she knows the ground is covered in blood.

What she saw next made her heart sink as Natsu was standing right in front of her, he took the blow of the attack in her place.

What scared her the most was he was in the same stance Simon took when he saved Erza and Natsu from Jellal altairis spell in the old timeline.

"You ok," Natsu said weakly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine but Natsu your hurt" Ultear said

"I'm fine my dragon force scale took most of the blow," Natsu said

At this ultear look to the ground and see a mixture of blood and his purgatory dragon scales from his dragon force, this brought tears to her eyes as she felt helpless as the person she loves most took an attack that would have killed her.

"Happy you there," Natsu said not taking his eyes off the demon as it was looking pretty exhausted probably from expelling some much magic energy from its wind and lightning blade attacks.

"Yeah what it Natsu," Happy said in a scared tone

"I need you to take Ultear and get out of here as fast as you can," Natsu said

"What no I'm not leaving you to die," Ultear said as more tears streamed down her face

"Remember what I said when you asked me about a dragon slayers mate," Natsu said in a serious tone

"Yes that you'll have a never-ending drive to protect me till your dying breath," Ultear said as she choked on those words.

"Good and now this no exception Happy take her and run I can handle this, but you need to get as far away as possible," Natsu said as looked over his shoulder with a reassuring grin.

"Got it " Happy said as he picked up Ultear who was struggling break free from happy grasp and high tailed it out of there

"Wait for no Natsu" Ultear shouts as Happy whisked her away still trying to break free.

"Good now they're out of range, it's time to unleash the power and the Azure dragon," Natsu said with a smirk.

At this time the false demon was about to slash at Natsu again, One moment the false demon was going the kill Natsu but hit the dirt, he notices a trail of blood and follows it to see Natsu staring him down with a smirk this sacred the false demon cause it to back away slightly.

"AZURE DRAGON ROAR," Natsu shouts, a torrent of blue flames shoot out of his mouth colliding with the demon and bathing it in blue flames resulting in the area around them to spontaneously combust from the overwhelming heat.

There's a reason Natsu didn't want to use these flame off the bat as even he has trouble controlling these flames there not impossible but these flames are on a whole other level than other flame types.

The false demon scream in agony as his armor and weapons were melting from the insane heat when the flames died both blades were out of commission as well as one its arms and an eye, the false demon was now down for the count waiting for the finishing blow from Natsu

"AZURE DRAGON DEMOLITION FIST" Natsu shouts as his fist in engulf azure flames and collides with what remains of the false demon

Right as his fist makes contact the false demon was destroyed and broke in hundreds of pieces, the sheer force of the punch the area around them erupts in Azure flames like the Natsu's blazing hell attack.

When The dust settles all the was left was a combination of charged earth, and molten rocks and metal remain of the false demon.

Natsu was breathing heavily from the last attack as he dispelled his dragon force, taking that hit took a lot out of him.

He couldn't rest as he had to get to Natsu and happy as it would be days before the area around him would cool down enough for regular people walk pass through.

After examining the wounds, he was given it appeared his fire dried out the blood causing it to clot up giving him to a giant scab right across his chest.

he's forced to move carefully or risk reopening his wound, it would have cauterized but being a fire dragon had its disadvantages sometimes.

It's not impossible for Natsu to cauterize his wound it just isn't worth the effort for him as he would have to use large amount of his magic energy.

Slowly but surely he followed the scent of Ultear and happy to a nearby road and met up with them.

"Sup guy we did it," Natsu said with a cheeky grin

"Natsu, please don't do something like that again Ultear said as she brought him into a hug, his hope of not reopening his wound went out the window. He was about to cry out in pain when he saw tears in Ultear's eyes and from the look of it they weren't stopping anytime soon.

And so he did what he thought was right he fought through the pain of his wound reopening and hugged her back until her tear stopped.

"Better now," Natsu said with a reassuring grin he got his answer when ultear brought him into a searing kiss that lasted till their human desire for air forced them to separate.

"yes, " Ultear said with a smile, it was then she noticed blood all over her kimono before seeing the large gash across Natsu chest.

"Ah Natsu your bleeding" happy shouts

"Well that what happens when you take a slash like I did," Natsu said rubbing the back of his neck

"Ah, why didn't you say something before I hugged you and reopened your wound" Ultear said in a genuinely concerned tone.

"Hey it's no big deal I'll light myself on fire again and seal it up," Natsu said an was about to when suddenly

"No you will not, the village nearby and has a doctor and your getting it looked at or that demon will be the least of you worry," Ultear said is nagging tone

"Got it honey" Natsu said trying to hold in a chuckle as Ultear blushed at that comment.

(Scene Change)

Doctor nearby village

"Ow " Natsu yelled as the doctor of the town that sent the request was cleaning the wound he got from the S-class monster he was sent to eliminate

The wound in question was massive slash mark that was cut diagonally across his chest from his right shoulder to the just under his rib cage on his left side.

Setting in a chair across the room was ultear and happy with reassuring smiles both bandaged up after getting small cut from the wind blades coming big ones they dodged, as the doctor continued cleaning the wound.

Good thing Natsu is a dragon slayer as one of the unnamed benefits of being a dragon slayer is have significantly stronger bones on top of that was his dragon force, or the slash attack would no doubt slice him in two.

After getting a clean bill of health from the doctor, Natsu was free to go but was ordered to take it easy and try NOT to light himself or get set, a manner of fact stay away from all open flames as much as possible.

Natsu didn't bother to zip up his coat as the wound was painful when you touched it but it did allow you the see the bandage as they cover the injury entirely in a diagonal fashion not only that his arms were bandaged up as well.

"So how much was the reward for that job" Happy said

"I don't know honestly Ultear usually tracks those" Natsu said

"So Ultear what how much did we make" Happy said

"Since it, S-class job we got 3,000,000 million jewel from it, knowing you, Natsu and the dragon slayer most of it is going straight to food," Ultear said getting a snort out of Natsu but didn't go any further as he didn't want to reopen his wound again.

"How far the nearest inn since we should be at Magnolia by tomorrow," Natsu said

"Not too far another hour at most," Ultear said

"That Arc of time magic is handy since I accidentally got my blood all over it," Natsu said

"Yes it is and how many time do I have to tell you don't worry about it especially after taking that hit," Ultear said

"I know I just wish you didn't have waste your time of fixing something that was my fault," Natsu said with a reassuring grin.

While Natsu was dealing with the pain as massive slash across his chest Ultear mind was somewhere else, and that place was her memories of meeting E.N.D.

(Scene Change)

The trio had finally made it to the inn Ultear mentioned, happy left to get some fish that he IS going to pay for.

This left Natsu and Ultear to themselves in the room, a thought came to ultear at this, not much is known about Natsu past, and since there mates, she wants to find out as much about him and help him however she can with dealing with E.N.D.

"Natsu this may seem a bit strange but since you and E.N.D have well merged did you ever get your memories from before Igneel and being revived by your brother," Ultear said cautiously, even after years of Knowing it's still a touchy subject.

"Yes I did actually, and with the help of igneel I've been reliving them since that day through dreams whenever I'm asleep like last night we I merged with E.N.D," Natsu said

"This may seem strange but can you tell me about it then since we're mates the more I know, the better, That way I can help you whenever need help dealing with that burden.

"Of course I would love that" Natsu said with his signature grin getting a bright smile from her.

"I'm ready to listen whenever you want to talk," Ultear said

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary after all it will be easier to show," Natsu said

"What do you mean," Ultear said

"Well tell you when I can show you," Natsu said

"What do you mean," Ultear said

"simple you can view them through your dream like it did the first time I went through them," Natsu said signature grin.

"That sound like you Natsu never one for talking always find a way around it," Ultear said with a giggle.

"Will do it whenever is good for you?" Natsu said with a grin

"How about when we get back to fairy tail," Ultear said

"Sound like a plan," Natsu said

(Scene change)

The trio has just entered magnolia and on their way to the guild but it was quiet too quiet for Natsu taste meaning something was up and didn't know why.

"We need to get to guild stats" Natsu as took the lead toward the guild hall.

With that said they practically ran as fast as they could without risking Natsu's wound opening up when they entered the guild hall, they were met with an usually quiet guild hall.

"What happened" Natsu practically yells

"Natsu what happened to you," A guild member said notice the bandages across Natsu chest

"Not important why does everyone else look like someone died," Natsu said it was then he realized what happened around this time in the old timeline.

"No one died, but we did have a major close call while you were away on your S-class job," Another guild member said

"Who, " Ultear said seeing the look in Natsu eyes

"Lisanna she nearly died but she alive," Mirajane said as he choked on his words she said as she is still shaken up about what happened, Natsu let out a sigh of relief at this.

"Come to my office you three, and I'll explain what happened," Makarov said with the said the trio went with Makarov.

Master office

Makarov took a seat in his desk chair, and across from him Natsu and ultear said side by side with Happy setting on Natsu shoulder.

"Thank Mavis we have Wendy," Makarov said with a sigh of relief

"Mind explaining please," Ultear said even though it was rhetorical after seeing the look in Natsu eyes

"I don't know if Lisanna would still be alive if we didn't have her healing magic," Makarov said

"Yeah, no doubt but mind filling us in of what happened on their job," Natsu said even though he has a good idea of what happened.

"Only if you fill me in on those bandages you two have," Makarov said with a glare.

Natsu agreed to this and not much changed from the old timeline version to this; basically, Mira was sent an emergency S-class request like before.

The monster stronger than they thought and Elfman tries to use take over it and fails and lost control and is about to finish the blow on Mira only for Lisanna to step in.

Lisanna is sent flying causing Elfman gain control and go back to normal from the shock, Mira finds Lisanna, but unlike last time there is no Anima to take her to Edolas, Natsu silently thank mystogan for closing that one.

"That's what happened," Makarov said

"So how is Lisanna doing from the accident," Natsu said in a serious tone

"She is doing fine thanks to Wendy with her healing magic other wise who knows how long it would take to recover from that" Makarov said

"Did Mira and Elfman get hurt?" Ultear said seeing that look in Natsu eyes.

"Yes but they're not as bad as Lisanna, Wendy would have healed them, but she tired herself out from healing Lisanna injuries," Makarov said

"Do you think Mira and Elfman will be able to use their magic after something as tragic as this" Natsu said

"I honestly don't know Natsu; it could go either way for them," Makarov said

"What do you mean by that" Ultear said as she is still in the dark about this event in the old timeline.

"It's not uncommon for promising Wizard magic to drop down drastically assuming they even be able to use it all" Makarov said

"I see, so we have no idea if both of them can use their magic after this" Ultear said with her head held down slightly.

'Mind explaining how you got your injuries now" Makarov said with glare shortly after mute runes were activated, at this Natsu went into the detail of there S-class quest.

"That false demon had the advantage with those swords of his" Natsu said with a grin

"The only reason I'm letting you go on those jobs is that I feel you have the right deal with Demon he created," Makarov said

If you haven't guessed this stem from the time they thought they made him put the guild stamp on loke, all Makarov knows is Natsu is the younger brother Of Zeref and his strongest Demon and the mark of Osiris.

It turns out Natsu is something called a godsend which is a name more like a title given to mortals who have earned a god's favor, beyond that he refuses to know what happens as it is never a good idea to know too much about your future.

With all said and done the mute runes were undid and Natsu, Ultear, and Happy left leaving Makarov to his thoughts.

Later that day

Natsu was on his way home when he caught the familiar scent of someone who isn't at the guild very often.

"Thank you Mystogan," Natsu said

Out from behind one of the building came a man cover head to doe in green and black robes with five staff on his back.

"Not a problem Natsu as I still feel guilty for not closing it sooner in the old timeline," Mystogan said

"I'm just glad she stayed, but now I feel bad for the Edolas version of fairy tail won't have Lisanna with them anymore," Natsu said

"I know what you mean is there anything else" Mystogan said

"No that will be it good but Mystogan"Natsu said

"Goodbye as well" Mystogan said

Natsu and Ultear room

Natsu and Ultear no longer sleep in separate bed as they threw out their old ones and got Queen size bed that thankfully didn't take up the entire room, different bed same position as always, Like many a time as Ultear sleeps the night away Natsu is conversing with Igneel.

Natsu mind

"You wanted to speak with me," Natsu said

"Yes, it's related to that injury you got," Igneel said pointing out the massive slash marks on his chest.

"Yeah is this about how stupid of a move that was, I don't want to hear it," Natsu said

"I'm not angry I'm proud you did it, it further proves you are a true Dragonslayer but that beside the point," Igneel said

"Ok what is it then," Natsu said

"Well since you got that injury I've been thinking of a way to deal with an enemy who' just as, if not more deadly with a blade like that false demon as you call it," Igneel said

"What did you have in mind," Natsu said

"Since you know requip magic I thought it would be a good idea to get a blade to fight enemies who use melee weapons," Igneel said

"I was thinking of something similar since I got this but it didn't seem possible since my flames melt just about any metal it came in contact with that including Erza flame empress armor," Natsu said

"Well what I have in mind is a little different" Igneel said

"I'll bite what did you have in mind," Natsu said

"Simple this blade isn't made from your run of the mill metal, this one is made from the remains of our fellow dragons," Igneel said

"Like how my scarf it's made from your scales," Natsu said as he pointed to said item.

At this Igneel went into how this knife would work and how to build it, and so Natsu with the help Igneel would track down the remains of an Adamantine dragon, like Motherglare and an Azure Dragon.

The adamantine dragon remains would give the blade its strength and the Azure dragon would allow him to channel his flames into it and shoot well flame blades like what the false demon was throwing with its katanas.

Unfortunately for Natsu, they can't start immediately like he wants because his wound needs time to heal even with Wendy's sky Magic.

(Scene Change)

Two weeks Later

Location unknown

Right now Natsu currently searching for a mass dragon graveyard like what  
Gajeel found during the games, he would go to that one, but Igneel said it didn't have either the remains he needs for the blade he has in mind.

Like always Ultear and Happy are by his side, they march for another hour through some very rugged terrain.

One hour later

Natsu was now standing at the edge of a pit that is the mass graveyard he was looking for, it's been centuries since these dragons died but he could feel the aura of there power.

From what Igneel said the aura from these dragon remains were giving off meant they were a lot more dragon here than the one Gajeel found during the games.

"Igneel which one are the remain we're looking for" Natsu said internally

"The large one is the center is the Adamantine dragon, and the one opposite side is the Azure Dragon we need for your blade," Igneel said

Natsu was quick to his feet and dropped down, Ultear joins him shortly after with the assistance of happy.

But the second Natsu touches the ground an all too familiar aura met Natsu that honestly scared him to death.

"You feel that Igneel," Natsu said internally

"Yes and I don't sense him nearby at all, so we are in the clear" Igneel said

"never thought I'd see Acnologia's handy work this close up a second time," Natsu said aloud getting a gasp out of Ultear and Happy.

Natsu was quick to tell them Acnologia was now nearby, they both let out a sigh of relief at this especially for Ultear, even after 12 years the memory of Acnologia's roar against tenrou Island is still fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday.

Natsu walked up to the remains the Adamantine Dragon, upon inspection Igneel pointed out in an intact tooth, it's perfect for giving the blade it's strength.

Natsu unzipped his coat revealing a large scar that took the place of Natsu injury but that not important, Natsu brought his right hand up to the Osiris mark and started to glow red.

Natsu put his hand on the mark and soon after said hand began to glow red, at this Natsu went up the tooth has used regular hand to hold on to the tooth and put the glowing hand to base the jaw where the tooth is rooted.

Soon after the glow of his hand jump from his hand to root of the tooth before disappearing, Natsu was now able to pull the tooth out like it was nothing.

With the adamantine Dragon tooth out of the way Natsu headed off the azure dragon, he did the same process as before and took another tooth along with bits and pieces from around the body and some scales the somehow lasted this long.

"Ok Igneel I got everything we need to make the blade now what," Natsu said

"Now we have to prepare a spot to deconstruct the remain and forge a blade out of them," Igneel said

"Ok and how do I do that" Natsu said

Igneel went into explaining how to set up everything to forge the blade; first, you have draw two circles in the dirt, one big enough to hold the remains he collected.

the second one should encompass the first circle leaving a big enough gap to allow for drawing out a series of draconian and god marking he can only assume their Osirises.

Next, he set the adamantine dragon tooth in the center, after that arrange all the azure dragon remains around the centered tooth in a circle after that on the edge of the circle there should be a small flame of each flame type you want the blade to use.

In five point of the circle, there is small first of each flame type Natsu possesses, that would be flames of fire, hellfire, purgatory, Azure dragon flames along with his curse flames.

To start the forging Natsu mark of Osiris began to glow again and as before when collecting the remains, Natsu brought his hand down to the circle.

Immediately after the whole circle and the marking glowed red, each flame flared up before spiraling to the center into a massive fire.

Next thing he knew all the Dragon remain he collect started levitating up into giant flames that formed.

What happens next surprises the trio as all the pieces dematerialized into thousands of small pieces before coalescing into a ball and slowly but surely a blade began to form at the same time the blade was almost consuming the very flames that's forging it.

This process went on for another minute before stopping revealing the blade that was forged that wasn't the only thing that was formed, as right next to the blade was a sheath that had a scale like pattern on it like Natsu scarf.

Upon closer inspection of the blade, the knife was easily ten inches long with six inches of it being straight while the remaining of the blade curved up half an inch through the remaining four inches.

The handle of the blade looks like your standard katana handle, and the guard looked like your standard piece of metal separating the blade from the handle.

Looking at the blade once more a the base of the blade on each side was the mark of Osiris Natsu has on his left pectoral, it glows the same color red before disappearing entirely.

Next thing he notices was that the whole blade had flame-like pattern covering every inch of it.

Something else that Natsu notice was that it is somewhat heavy in the hand course that to be expected when it's made of dead dragon parts.

"Hm, I should probably give this blade a name but can't think of anything do you guys have one in mind," Natsu said looking to Ultear and happy for ideas.

"I got nothing," Happy said

"Hm how about the blade of eternal fire," Ultear said

"Hm sound good but feel it could have a better name but for now it will have to do," Natsu said as he sent the blade into his requip space.

* * *

 **important note I decide to end the poll for next story I write in order are**

 **NatsuXHisui first place**

 **NatsuXMinerva second place**

 **NatsuXFem Acnologia thirds place**

 **NatsuXUltear fourth place**

 **NatsuXMira fifth place**

 **NatsuXOC sixth place**

 **important note the NatsuXUltear may have to go last as that one could easily take the longest to Write I don't know at this point in time will find after the NatsuXFem Acnologia id completed**

 **the NatsuXHisui story wil start of the completion of The Dragon and The Time Goddess**

 **As Always makes sure to fav follow and leave chapter review**


	9. Gray's test

**anyway chapter 9 enjoy**

* * *

September 5th X782

It has been three months since the day Natsu forged a blade for himself to help wield the power Osiris gave him.

Clang was all that was heard as Natsu and Erza dualed each other with their blades, everyone in the guild was watching intently especially Ultear as Natsu for the first time in a long time was struggling.

Erza had a proud smirk on her face after all swordsmanship is her specialty, unlike Natsu who specializes in hand to hand combat.

"What's wrong Natsu worried you might lose," Erza said with a sneer.

"No, I honestly don't expect to win since your more experience with blades unlike me," Natsu said as he manages to block another attack sent his way.

"I'm glad you acknowledge my skills Natsu," Erza said a proud grin at finally having something over Natsu.

"No problem and after our little fight so far I don't I'll ever surpass you, but that won't stop me from trying," Natsu said before striking at Erza only for her effortlessly block the attack and counter it.

"Good cause I wouldn't want it any other way," Erza said and like that the two wizard continued for another hour striking, blocking and countering each other attacks.

After the duel was over Natsu went home to bathe, after all, he has to be spick and span why date night with Ultear.

He makes sure to stick to it if he wants to be able to get off scot-free for when guild brawls go a little overboard as they do from time to time.

Date night went great like always especially after a particular incident a while back, and now no one dares to cause trouble on the second Friday of each month or else there will suffer the wrath of fairy tail Fire dragon.

December 18th X782

It has been three months since Natsu and Erza dualed, with the help of Erza Natsu has progressed nicely so much in fact that Erza had to buy a unique blade for there sparing.

Reason for was simple Natsu progress to the point with his blade that single slash would cut through you standard sword like nothing and slowly eat there way through her stronger swords as well, it's all thanks to the adamantine dragon tooth used as a base to make it.

It was a bit expensive, but she found a blade that can take a lot of abuse before breaking and when it did it only took few days for it to repair itself.

What's happening right now Mystogan like in the old timeline has won the X782 S-class trials and can now do S-class quests with rest of the S-class wizards.

Because many guild members still have not seen his face, he's celebrating with Natsu, Ultear, and Wendy plus happy like you'd expect.

Panther lily would be there too, but he's on a Job with Gajeel and Levy who have also gotten extremely close over the years.

What are they doing for celebrating if you can believe it at porlyusica house as VERY few people visit her and as you might have guessed her most frequent one is Wendy.

It was an unforgettable experience for they young Girl when she met her for the first time her unmistakable smell for grandeeney set off many bell and whistles for Wendy.

The conversation that ensued was that she told her about how she and mystogan are from Edolas and she is the edo version of her foster mother and gave her the last note of her dragon slayer magic.

Of course when that conversation was over Wendy went off on her own to do a job with Sting, and Rogue.

Natsu got quite the Earful from porlyusica about time travel and how dangerous it can be as Grandeeney filled her in on what happened.

All she knows is something terribl _e_ happened in the future, and that resulted in the intervention of the dragon god Osiris nothing more nothing less.

not much has changed besides Porlyusica taking an active role in Wendy's life as she is the closest thing to Grandeeney until the time comes when the dragons reveal themselves.

A benefit of Porlyusica house is it's one of the few places he can take his bandana off without the fear of being mistaken for his earthland counterpart.

"Wendy where Carla she usually with you," Ultear said curiously

"Oh Carla didn't want to come, she had this weird look in her eyes with her head down for some reason," Wendy said innocently not aware of Carla's gift.

Everyone immediately traded glances at this as Carla's is still under the impression the exceeds are on Their _MISSION._

"Well I better get going Sting and Rogue mention getting a new job for us," Wendy said as headed off.

"By Wendy," everyone said in unison.

"By Nii-chan, Ultear, Jellal, and Grandeeney," Wendy said at the name of her dragon as she closed the door.

Porlyusica scoffed at the mention of the dragons name but had a small smile grace her face she looks to her remaining guess, and they all grinned.

At this she slapped ALL four of them across the face, Natsu, Happy, Jellal and ULTEAR considering how protective Natsu is all rubbing a huge red mark on their cheek, yep even at her age porlyusica can still bring the hurt.

"Anyway congratulation Jellal on reaching S-class," Porlyusica said returning to her usual demeanor.

"Thank you. " E. Jellal said

" Oh I got this for a congratulation present for making S-class," Natsu said as he held up an S-class job request that just so happens to be the first S-class job he took in the old timeline.

"Natsu I would be glad to take that job but what about Ultear she, not S-class and it isn't one of _those_ jobs that master only lets you take since he put the same restriction on S-class missions like he did the first time" E. Jellal said

"Don't worry we made a special arrangement with Makarov about this so all three of us plus Happy can do this job," Natsu said shit eating grin.

"Mind filling me in then," E. jellal said to Ultear.

"Simple I stop repairing the guild hall after all the brawls and the like if I can't go on S-class jobs with Natsu," Ultear said with a smile he knew was fake

"Considering she has control over the timeline of all nonliving object, it's a good bribe considering how reckless fairy tail is," Porlyusica said

"When do we Leave," said

"Tomorrow morning, we meet at the ….train station," Natsu said as the color drained away from his face at the mention of his greatest enemy.

"And where is Erza" said

"She left on a job today, and we'll be gone for at least a week so no worries, " Ultear said as tried to comfort Natsu as he is not looking forward to the train ride.

The next day

The three wizard plus Happy are at the train station waiting for the train arrival, Natsu is struggling to keep his composer.

The only thing keeping him from walking to the job was the comforting hand of his mate by his side.

The three wizard plus Happy didn't have to wait long for the train to pull in and so Natsu reluctantly got aboard and thankfully had his mates lap to help deal with the motion sickness.

(Scene Change)

With gray

Ever since that day when Natsu unleashed his power that causes half the guild to pass out Gray had a new goal in mind and that to defeat a demon like Delilora, so no one has to go through the same horror he had to endure.

Right now he's on the job he demanded to take, it was demon elimination job not _those_ kind of demons job only Natsu can take, but it's dangerous nonetheless.

As he walks through thick snow the cover, the mountainside his mind was going over why he was taking this job.

 _flashback start  
_

Makarov is currently setting in his office going over one of the jobs sent to fairy tail by way of the council one such job was left up Makarov to decide the rating.

Suddenly gray comes running into his office with a fierce look in his eyes telling him he knows about the job sent to him for determining it's rating.

"I take it this is what you hear about," Makarov said as showed gray the unranked quest.

"Yes I herd from Mira that a quest was given to you for official ranking," Gray said

"Then you know I plan on giving this to Natsu since monster elimination is his specialty" Makarov said

"Yes, I know but….I have to take that job" Gray said with fierce determination with his head held down as tears began to form in his eyes.

"You sure about this gray, Gajeel and Cobra are the only one besides Natsu I know can handle this job," Makarov said sternly even though it's technically a lie.

"yes I'm sure," Gray said with all seriousness.

"answer me this now why should you take this job," Makarov said with a firm glare.

" Deliora" Gray said with head held down.

" I see," Makarov said in a sympathetic time.

" I don't care if it's a little above me I need to take this because…...because it's the only way to see how far I've come," Gray said

Makarov can see where he's coming from as he knew about Gray training alongside Natsu for some time now and can tell Gray has improved in both mind and body since that day Natsu showed him the gap in power.

Now the question was how has he changed in spirit since that day, and it seems this demon hunting job is the test of the spirit.

And so Makarov reluctantly let him take the job but warned him of the danger, Gray acknowledge the risk and so Gray was able to take the job, but Makarov gave him some parting words.

"Don't be afraid to run gray if it gets dicey?" Makarov said

 _Flashback end  
_

He took this job because he needed a test to see how far he has come and unknown to him he's considerably stronger than his X784 counterpart when Lucy joined the guild.

The job in question is borderline S-class quest hence why Makarov had intended to give this to Natsu since the other S-class mage were out on jobs.

The details of the job are simple three mighty demons were wreaking havoc in the mountains not far from the capital, and since Fiore is in its winter months, it's perfect for him.

There's one downside to this job one of the three demons magic in unknown to him unlike the other two.

One specializes in fire, no problem for him as over the years he spared with Natsu a few time that not including guild brawl.

His ice can resist most of Natsu flames except his Azure flames.

The only reason he knows about them is he followed Natsu one time to see his training regiment.

He learned Natsu has other flame types at his disposal, of course, Natsu Being Natsu he _let_ Gray follow him.

The conversation that ensued afterward was enlightening to the ice make mage, and it was at this time he had that much-needed conversation with Ultear.

He apologized for not stopping her mother from sacrificing herself to save his sorry ass for running off to what definitely would have been his death.

Her response doesn't worry about it she moved on after she found out about her fate on her travels before meeting Natsu and don't let her sacrifice weight him down.

Those words were just what Gray needed to hear for the longest time, and that day forward he trained alongside Natsu whenever he can.

The two still but heads like they did in the old timeline unknown to Gray but a nostalgia trip for the pink haired dragon slayer, glad at least this will stay the same.

Thanks to all his training with Natsu he learned a few tricks one such trick is tracking and thanks to the snow he has a better grasp on his magic.

It wasn't till he got to warmer climates that he realized Ur's intent on running around in the snow in nothing but your underwear.

it was to have a better understanding of ice and how it works mainly when you magic reliant on your knowledge of whatever you are trying to make.

The second demon magic was identified as something akin to Elfman take over magic.

It's able to form spike and blade-like horns and claws on his body making especially deadly in hand to hand combat.

"No wonder master wanted Natsu to take this job," Gray thought to himself.

Gray was nearing what is believed to be their base, it was in a remote region high in the mountains, quite the trek for ordinary people but not for demons.

After trekking for another 10 minutes, Gray found what he assumes in the entrance of their layer, and it was located in a relatively open area with a thick blanket of snow that covers every inch.

That's when he heard a strange noise emanating from the cave he can only assume it's movement he got in his maker stance preparing for anything.

He waited a solid minute with his guard up before three figures walked out in the open allowing Gray to get a good look at them.

The first of the demon's body was well stubby, his overall height was smaller than him but his arms and legs were well big would be an understatement.

They were buff but just big in General, same thing for his legs, and he had two horns jutting out of his head, the color scheme of his body was a dark red color, Gray can only assume he's the fire based demon.

The next demon was a little bit bigger with more human-like proportions.

He had small horns betting out in different length, and his color scheme had a gray primary color and black secondary color.

And finally the last of the demons was early twice the size of the other two demons with a more primal appearance resembling something akin to the monster Natsu defeated all those years ago.

It was the famed A turned S-class quest, going off the description Natsu gave him as that is one of the few things he said about that job when he asked about it.

The demons color scheme was similar to the second demon except for the color were white and blue.

Unfortunately, he didn't have time to dwell on it as he has a job to do, Unknown to Gray and the demons someone from afar was watching them.

"So I take it you are the wizard sent to stop us," the first demon said

" yes, and the names gray," Gray said as he quickly discarded his jacket as he got into his maker stance preparing for whatever the demon would throw at him.

" If you guys don't mind I'll take care of this little punk," the first demon said as he got into a fighting stance as well.

"Don't mind me asking but what is your name?" Gray said

" what's it to you," the first demon said

"a buddy of mine mentioned if you are going to fight the first thing is to learn your opponent's name," Gray said

"fine I'll give you my name only if you can wound me first, " the first demon said a fire spontaneously burst from his fist engulfing them.

"fine by me," Gray said

At this, the demon charged Gray head on intending the end this miserable man life and battle in an instant.

He was gravely mistaken when the maker mage quickly dodged causing the demon to have a date with the snow as Gray tripped him with his foot at the last second.

It took the demon a second to get his bearings and back to his feet; Gray used the opportunity to get some distance.

The demon got into the same stance, before letting out a roar in rage, at this Gray is now only in his pants and shoes and still is his maker stance, for the second time the demon charged at Gray but he was ready.

"ICE MAKE LANCE" Gray shouts before a magic circle forms in front of him sending three spears toward the demon.

Wanting to show his superiority over the human the first demon took the attack head-on, just like he thought that attack did nothing to him.

"You honestly thought that pitiful little attack was enough to wound me," the first demon said

"a little but I knew it wouldn't harm you I just needed to gauge your power so I can know how much effort I have to put in my next attack," Gray said with a smirk.

" ha that's a good one but let's see how easy it is to defeat me if I do this" the first demon said as he engulfed his body in flames.

This surprised Gray a little as he thought only Natsu could do this but then remembered like dragons demons can use all sorts of magic.

So a fire demon being able to engulf his body with his flames is not that big of a deal for him especially after training alongside Natsu for the past couple of years.

The demon then charged at Gray once more and made his flames roar in intensity as he got closer to the maker mage, Just as he was within striking distance he channeled all his flames into his right hand.

he was preparing to unleash the full might of his fire into this puny human, but Gray was ready.

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" Gray shots as a giant shield of ice forms in between him and the demon.

"you think that will stop me," the demon said as his flame infused fist broke through the shield like nothing.

" no, but this will, ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray shouted as shortly after word a giant hammer comes crashing down on the demon.

Just when Gray thought victory was his, the ground erupted in flames before the demon let out an ear-splitting battle cry in a rage.

the demon crawled out of the ground still covered in his flames he had a look if anguish across what he assumes is his face.

The demon was struggling from what Gray can only assume to urge to rip him apart, but why then it hit him he would give him his name if can wound him.

" My name is Zachariah the fire demon" the now named Zechariah said as he struggled to keep himself from pouncing on the ice make mage.

" it's in honor now let's get this over with I still have two more demons to defeat," Gray said as he got into his maker stance once more.

With Gray piece said the demon gave in to his anger and bolted towards gray, one second the Zachariah was on the far side of the battlefield the next he was within striking distance.

Gray was quick to cast ice shield which did little to nothing to stop the attack, but he wasn't trying to stop it he was a diversionary tactic to give him some distance from Zechariah.

The only good thing about Zachariah's flames wasn't as hot as Natsu giving him some hope that he can end this fight quickly after all he has two more demons to defeat.

Gray makes a beeline for the far side of the clearing as Zechariah made short work of the shield on the bright side he taking a moment to breathe.

This told Gray powerful move like the one used on his ice shield are pretty taxing which might be his chance to end the fight.

What he wasn't expecting was Zechariah to charge straight at him like a spear, he nearly manages to defend himself using his arm to protect his torso in an x shape.

Zechariah manages to land a hit; two gash marks found their place on his body, one was on his right forearm and the other again on his right side, this one landed just above the bottom of his rib cage.

He thought he was in the clear after that hit when all of a sudden his entire body was engulfed in flames Zachariah uses before dissipating confusing him only for it to happen again confusing him further.

" hehehe how's it feel to know that a signal hit is enough for my flames to find their way to you before engulfing your entire body," Zechariah said

"Hm you call that fire news flash for you I know someone who flames make yours feel like a cool breeze," Gray said with a smirk, and it only grew after see the insulted look in Zechariah's eyes.

" you have no idea what you inept human, I'll show you who has the hotter flames," Zechariah said in a rage.

Gray could feel the increase in power of Zachariah's flames; he has to be careful cause if his time in fairy tail has taught him one thing about rage.

It is a powerful trigger to unleash the full might of one's magic as he remembers the first time he met Natsu as he gets into his maker stance.

With the might of a battle cry, Zachariah unleashes a massive stream of fire hurtling toward gray at mind-boggling speeds.

"ICE MAKE SPEAR" Gray shouts before a spear of ice is sent straight towards the steam of fire.

The two attacks collide, and at first, it looked like Gray was winning as the spear spit the fire into several smaller streams as is still hurling towards Zechariah only for it melt away into steam.

Unfortunately, the spear didn't make it far enough to deflect the remaining flames away from him.

"ICE MAKE WALL" Gray shouts just before a massive wall of blue ice suddenly appears to protects Gray from the fire.

Unfortunately for Gray Zachariah had enough juice to follow his first attack, at this, he bolted into the forest behind him as he knew his ice wall couldn't take another hit as it was a miracle it survived the first time.

Gray did a dead sprinted into woods Zechariah followed him, unknown to both of them their fight is nearing its end.

As Gray was running through the wood jumping and dodging fallen down trees, branch, bushes and the like.

He was struggling as to find a way to defeat Zachariah as at this moment he can melt away just about any spell he can throw at him.

It was at this moment that he recalled going through something like this with his training with Natsu and Ultear.

 _Flashback start  
_

Year X780

"come on Gray I know you can do better than that" Ultear said

"easy for you to say," Gray said as he willed himself back up

"how so, " ultra said curiously.

"for one your Urs daughter and trained alongside Natsu all these years," Gray said tirelessly.

What happening right now, Gray is sparing against Natsu and failing as every spell he sends Natsu's way is instantly turned into steam.

"that's true, but it doesn't change the fact that if you want to get stronger, you have to keep your ice from melting the moment it contacts a flame," Ultear said

"I might be able to if he turned down the heat a little" Gray said

"Not happening, if you want to stop a demon like deliora you need to keep flames equal that of a dragon from making short work of your magic. You never know when a demon will use fire and they won't hold back or give you a moment of rest like me" Natsu said as he walked you to the two maker mages.

"do I need to show you again," ultear said

"it wouldn't hurt," Gray said as paid attention to ultear's demonstration.

"purgatory flames just like before, " Natsu said

"Yep as no amount of training can keep ice from instantly melting from azure flames," Ultear said as she got into a make stance of her own

" PURGATORY DRAGON BLAZING HELL" Natsu shout as his hand in engulfed in crimson red flames before having said flames shoot at ultear in the form of a beam.

"ICE MAKE SPEAR" ultear shouts as a spear of solid ice shot towards the flames head-on.

Something was different about this one compared to grays ice spear beside the color; this spear was rotating like a spinning top from the getgo.

The moment collided with purgatory flames I didn't melt what happen was it splitting the flames into several smaller beams that followed the spin of the spear.

This spin didn't last long as fire, and ice rarely mixes well as part of the spear broke off revealing another small spearhead hiding inside the first one still splitting the flames as it gets closer and closer to Natsu before it to melt from the intense heat of the fire.

" there that how you deal with a powerful fire wizard," ultear said

"double layered ice make weapon," Gray said

"Exactly the outer layer purpose is to take the bulk of the attack while keeping the inner core cold to last long enough to do some damage to your opponent," ultear said

" I think I get it," Gray said

" don't forget the ice temperature is based solely on your knowledge of ice and the spin is to help stabilize the attack and dissipate the heat over a larger area to keep one side from melting too fast," ultear said

 _Flashback end  
_

Gray stopped dead in his track, his back against Zachariah as he is using his flames to rocket himself toward the ice mage.

Steeling his resolve, Gray gets into his maker stance once more eyes shut as he draws on all his of his knowledge of ice and the cold.

"ICE MAKE SPEAR" Gray shouts as he turns to face Zachariah for the final time.

In an instant, a magic circle appears in between Gray and Zachariah before a rotating spear of pale blue ice is shot out hurtling toward the demon like a bullet.

Thinking it's like that last attacks Zachariah ignorant of what to come, he increases the heat of his flames and engulfs his body as to deal with the puny attack with little effort, that would be a great mistake.

Just as the spear was about to collide with Zachariah a smug grin takes its place on his face, second after they hit the two attack fought for dominant.

Much to Zachariah surprise, the spear pieces his flames like nothing, he tried to get out of the way but was too late.

The spear pierced his demon hide digging itself into him and since it's rotating Zachariah soon to spins with it as he sent flying backward through the trees breaking one after another.

That not all the outer layer of the spear break away revealing the second spearhead to the demon before digging into him even more so before planting him against a tree.

In taking him a minute but when Zachariah got his bearing his notice the spear pierced his body going all the way through cementing itself into a tree trunk.

The spear found itself just above his right lunge between his right shoulder base of his neck; it was at this time he notices gray walking up to him.

"Our battle is over Zachariah, I'll won't kill you if you stay down," Gray said, he stood there for a minute and didn't get an answer and so left the demon to elements.

Gray slowly made his way back to the clearing to finish off the remaining two demons.

Not too far away a figure was watching the battle diligently on top of the tallest tree with the perfect spot to watch the battle of demons and wizards,

A woman with generous figure sits on top of this tree; she is where a long flowing white dress, the dress stretches to cover her arm all the way to her wrist.

Her hair is snow white with streaks of blue mixed in, and her hair flows down to her mid back, She has semi-tan skin.

She had dark blue eyes with what can only be described as a snowflake etched into each of her irises, Lastly she prominent smile on her face as she continues to watch the battle.

"If Osiris think he's the only one that can have fun he is gravely mistaken," the mysterious woman thought to herself as she let out a giggle.

"I told you he would win after all you should never underestimate a fairy tail mage," another woman said who looks like a child.

"You were right Mavis now we have to see if he can defeat the other two," the mysterious woman said

"He will Khione after all that's why you're here," Mavis said as she rocked back and forth on an adjacent branch of a tree the two sat on.

"Yes he's proven himself worthy of my mark, but we will have to wait and see if he can beat the remaining two with his own power" the now names Khione said

"If he can't you have what he needs to give him the edge," Mavis said, With that said the two women went back to the battle at hand.

* * *

 **ok something of note there will be a schedule change following the end of TD & TG further detail are on my profile**

 **also during my break from writing fanfiction I created a NatsuXUltear community becuase all the one I found were not very good I like to beleave it's good but thats up to you guys to decide you can find it under the community tab on my profile check it out if you want**

 **As always makes sure to Fav Follow and Leave a chapter review**


	10. Slayer of Devils

**chapter 10 enjoy**

* * *

Gray was nearing the forest edge to see the two remaining demons coming into view, both standing in the same position when he headed into the forest to finish of Zachariah.

With the forest edge at his back and clearing in front of him, he got the two demons attention.

"I must admit the wizard gots spunk," the Gray demon said

" Yeah, but remember Zachariah often get in over his head, seems his luck finally ran out" the white, and blue demon said

The two quickly notice Gray was in his maker stance before two massive ice spike shot out on the ground behind implanting Zachariah holding his body up for the world to see.

Moments earlier with Gray

Gray was nearing the forest edge when he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps behind him, he then got into his makes stance.

"Ice make spikes" gray whispers before two massive ice spike shoots out of the ground impaling Zachariah and left him high above the ground.

He turns to face the demon and is met with the barely alive Zachariah, the demon's blood was dripping down the ice spikes before Long the ice and snow were stained red.

Gray proceeded to head back to the two remaining demons and is met with an evil look in their eyes letting him know they're significantly stronger then Zachariah.

"So who do I fight next," Gray said as got into his maker stance.

"That would be me and since you defeated Zachariah my name is Icarus," The now named Icarus said as the spikes that covered his body began to grow size.

"Let's get this over with," Gray said

"Yes let's," Icarus said as both his fist had massive spike growing out of his knuckles.

In an instant, Icarus charged at gray intending to finish this fight in a moment only to be met with his ice shield spell.

Unfortunately for Gray, he was able to shatter it in an instant, but the shield did its job allowing him to get some distance.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray shouts before bring down his ice hammer on top of Icarus.

Using one fist, Icarus punched the ice creation with one fist, and like the shield, it shattered fortunately for gray some of the spikes broke off Icarus fist giving him some hope.

"Impressive your spell managed to break my spike, but that won't happen again," Icarus said with a slight chuckle as the spike on his fist repaired themselves.

Gray wouldn't admit it, but a shiver ran itself down his spine as more spike jetted themselves out on Icarus's arms.

With all his willpower Gray manage to keep his composer as to not show weakness to the demon before him.

Gray quickly got into his maker stance as Icarus was prepared to charge at him once more.

"Time to die," Icarus shots as charged at Gray once more.

Right as he was within striking distance, he began to throw a punch only to meet air as Gray dodged his attack at the last Second.

"ICE MAKE GEYSER" Gray shouts succeeding in encasing Icarus in his ice as the ice shoots upward like a real geyser.

Knowing it won't hold him Gray bolt getting as much distance as possible, after a solid minute Icarus broke out of the ice to see the shrinking form of a running away gray.

"You think you can get away from me that easily," Icarus said before jumping down only to sprint towards Gray.

Gray stopped dead in his tracks once again in his maker stance; it was at this time Icarus was within 15 feet of Gray ready to strike down the maker mage.

"Here's a welcoming gift ICE MAKE CANNON" gray shouts as a shoulder mounted cannon form in his hand.

This caught Icarus by surprise before long he was blasted with a mighty stream of ice and snow sending back away and what more some of the spikes on his body started to fall off.

It was then gray notice something was off about those spikes but didn't have time to ponder it was Icarus spikes grew back after a minute and larger and sharper than before.

"You have spunk kid I'll give you that much, but that's all your getting out of me," Icarus said as had spike grow out of his right hand resembling that of a sword.

"Hm ICE MAKE SWORD" Gray shouts before a sword of solid ice formed.

Both opponents get into the respective stances, before charging one another, both opponents slashed at one another only to block the other before jumping back and going at it again and again and again.

Unfortunately for Gray, his sword was at its limits as pieces began to fall off whereas Icarus blade spike only had a few scratches and a chip here and there.

Gray isn't stupid, as his sword will break the next time their attack block each other, but he won't let that stop.

"ICE MAKE SWORD" gray shouts once more, his first blade disintegrates in the wake of the new one.

"Make as many ice swords as you want it won't change that fact that my blade is stronger," Icarus said

"Will see about that" Gray said with a slight chuckle succeeding in a look of disgust out of Icarus.

"I'LL SHOW YOU' Icarus shouts as he charged Gray one more.

Gray charged as well hoping this new plan will give him the edge he needs, Icarus slashes at him only for gray to duck underneath having Icarus's back against him.

Oppon this the part of the ice sword started to fall off revealing a serrated edge on the ice blade,

Seizing the opportunity, he slashes Icaruses back side succeeding in getting a roar of pain out of the demon and drawing blood.

However, the cost was a few pieces of the blade fell off, but it was worth it as now he knows Icarus can bleed meaning his ice can kill him.

He didn't have time to dwell as Icarus was quick to recover and slash at him, gray manage to dodge most of the attack except for a small cut of his bicep.

Gray looks to the demon and notices the blade for a second was bending before going back to its original form, that not all the spikes on his body for second all lost color before going back.

Like before he didn't have time to ponder it as he was forced to dodge another attack this one didn't hit him, but it was dangerously close.

"Looks like this won't do anymore," Icarus said as ripped off the spike used as a blade.

Gray put his guard up even higher if such a thing is possible as Icarus is a crafty one.

"Time for the fun to begin," Icarus said with sister laugh.

The spike that dotted his forearms started growing exponentially before long both his for arms were cover with massive jagged spikes jetting forward.

Gray couldn't hide his fear this time as he instinctively took a step back as he knew one direct hit from those fisty and it's over for him.

Not wanting to push his luck Gray bolted away trying to think of a way past his spike to end this shortly as he still needs to defeat the last demon watching there fight diligently.

Looking back to Icarus once more he has a deranged look in his eye telling him the cuffs are off now.

One second Icarus was standing still the next he's already halfway to him preparing to strike him down.

It was then I finally got him about the bend in his over us sword and loss of color in his spikes as he was growing more.

He's vulnerable when he has to replace his spikes meaning all Gray has to do is get him to regenerate lost or broken spikes, only then can he defeat him.

Now the hard part finding a way to destroy all those spikes on his body before landing the final blow.

It was then a single spell came to mind that could do the job, but the hard part was going to be getting past Icarus defense.

Like many time before Icarus bolted towards Gray with the intent to kill and like before Gray manage to dodge it

Icarus turns and slashes at gray only for him dunk under dodging the attack to sweep Icarus's leg causing said demon to land on his but giving gray time get some distance.

"Hope this works, ICE MAKE GEYSER" Gray shout.

Icarus immediately encased in ice and carried up words didn't take long for him to break free and he thought Icarus spikes wavered as he's forced to shed some and grow them back.

If his plan works out Gray only has to use two more spells to finished off Icarus for good and move on to the last one,

After recovering from the geyser spell Icarus bolted from the Pillar of ice intending to finish off gray, but a feeling of unease came to Icarus as gray wasn't moving, thinking fear got to the human he continues onward.

As he got closer to gray, he noticed Gray was in a maker stance but kept going, being overconfident he takes it head without fear of his spikes breaking.

"ICE MAKE SUB-ZERO CANNON" Gray shouts as Cannon made of ice appeared on his shoulder.

Unlike his precious ones as the name implies this one is on a whole other level, this attack is capable of fighting off Natsu's purgatory flames for a solid 30 seconds; unfortunately, it uses up a considerable amount of magic energy.

Just as Icarus was within striking distance, he was blasted with a blizzard of extremely sharp ice projectiles easily shredding his defense like they were nothing.

When all was said on done every spike on his body was broken, all the was left we're bases, he didn't have time to rest or regrow them as gray got into another makes stance, it was then he knew it was over but couldn't help but crack a smile as this human has bested him.

"What are waiting for you beat me, get in it over with," Icarus said getting a nod out of gray

"Ice blade seven slice dance" gray said as twin ice blades formes, one covering his entire right forearm and hand, the other meeting off his left arm.

Gray bolted toward Icarus for the final time; he slashes his body five times before doing a twin slash on his Icarus torso.

As a result of the seven slice dance, Icarus's body exploded from all seven cuts in a mist of cherry red blood singling his death at the hands of Gray's maker magic.

"It was an honor to fight you Icarus," Gray said softly before heading to the last demon.

Gray was getting nervous as fighting those two demons used up a lot of his magic energy; he wasn't sure if he has enough to finish off the last demon as he has no idea what his magic is.

It took him a minute, but he managed to get back to the cave and was met by the gaze of the last demon.

"I defeated Both Zachariah and Icarus now it's your turn," Gray said

"Hmm, who would have thought a mere human would beat not one but two demon back to back, but now the question is can you beat me," the last demon said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Will see but first what is your name?" Gray said as he got into his make stance.

"I suppose you earned that much after beating two of us, the names Ymir," The now named Ymir said

"Pleasure," Gray said

"Hmhmhm" Ymir laughs.

"What so funny," Gray said.

"You're at the disadvantage as my magic is Ice," Ymir said before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

A look of horror shot across grays face as he is at a disadvantage but quickly recompose himself, Ymir smirk at this.

Several minutes Later

"Damn" Gray grunt as lay down on the ground after being sent flying by the hand of Ymir.

The shitty part was all of his spells are rendered useless against Ymir as he is an ice demon and what worse he completely drains of all his magic energy.

Gray didn't have to wait long for Ymir who landed with a loud boom even with the snow on the ground you could hear it clear as day.

Ymir stands about 40 feet away from gray with evident bloodlust in his eyes waiting to end him.

"This is the end of the line meat," Ymir said with a sinister grin.

"Will see about that ...popsicle" Gray said with a sneer as he willed himself up but only in a sitting position.

"Zaaaaa, Say good night," Ymir said in a rage as he charges gray one last time.

"Hmhmhm looks like my time is up," Gray said as closes his eyes waiting to meet his maker.

But it didn't happen; he slowly opens them to see Ymir about 15 feet away the only this you can make out of him is his face as the rest of his body is being restrained by what looks to be black ice.

"YOU what are you doing here" Ymir shouts in a rage.

It was at this time Gray finally notice a woman before him who is underdressed, gray saw the irony shortly afterward.

"W-w-who are you" Gray struggled to say as he manages to get to his feet.

"Hmhm I am Khione goddess of ice and snow," Khione said

"Khione let me out right now or I'll," Ymir said only for more and strange black ice to clamp his mouth firmly shut.

"Sorry about that he can be a bit of a pushover sometimes," Khione said

"You don't say," Gray said as he sweats drops at this.

"as I'm sure you guessed I'm here to help you," Khione said smirk while pointing to Ymir stuck in the mysterious black ice.

"So …..a ….how are you….. going to help me" Gray struggled to say as he is beyond scared since he is standing in the presence of a god.

"With this" Khione said with a snap of a finger.

strange markings began to form on Gray Right arm, two black bands found their place above his wrist, next what can only be described as an arch formed above the second band with a black dot in the center.

Above that two stripes jetted on each side of the arch travel past his elbow ending half way up his bicep.

"That one you call Natsu was taught dragon slayer magic for reasons you will find out in time, the mark I gave you is the mark of the Ice Devil Slayer," Khione said

"Ok then but if your a god why not give me as hard as it is to believe I think it's called god slayer magic since their dragon and now devil slayer magic," Gray said in an uneasy tone.

"Simple your Quarrel is with Demons, not gods or dragons, so devil slayer magic is perfect for you, on and one more thing my mark," Khione said.

Gray felt a burning sensation on his right shoulder, just above the devil slayer mark and a single black line formed and shortly after an extreme crescent shape on its side with a solid black line going right through it.

"What is this" Gray said as he gestured to the strange mark

"That is my mark, the mark if the ice god," Khione said

"What does it do," Gray said curiously

"All you need to know is it will protect you from the burden your slayer magic puts on you," Khione said

"What do you mean by that" Gray said in a worried tone as he glanced to devil slayer mark

"Simple all slayer magic be it dragon, devil or god give the user great strength and power that many wizards spend their entire lives only to attain a fraction of it, but the power comes with a heavy price," Khione said in a sympathetic tone.

"What's the price," Gray said in a severe tone.

"In your case The more a devil slayer uses there magic their mind body and soul will be likened to that of a demon," Khione said

"Than why give this power to me" Gray shouts only to be slammed to the ground by a fist of black ice before picking himself back up.

"That is the purpose of my mark to protect you from it," Khione said in a bitter tone.

"Ok ok this mark will protect me from the side effect of what you call devil slayer magic, now that you got me curious what is the burden for Dragon and god slayers," Gray said

"Sorry but that is not my place to say, but you will find out in due time," Khione said

"Ok now, what can you tell me about this magic," Gray said as he glanced towards the devil slayer mark.

"Ice devil slayer magic like other slayer magic allows the user to consume their respective element to restore their magic energy. However, you can't consume higher tear ice like ice god, and it's slayer's ice which is black or dragon slayer ice," Khione said

"Are you saying there's an ice dragon slayer out there and you taught god slayer magic to someone?" Gray said surprised tone.

"No there is not, but that doesn't mean there won't be one as there are other ways one can learn slayer magic like how I gave you yours," Khione said with a smirk.

"How so," Gray said blankly as he silently deadpanned at how there are multiple ways to learn slayer magic.

"Sorry that's for me to know and you to find out," Khione said as her smirk turned to a mischievous grin.

"Since your a god mind restoring my magic energy for me," Gray said with hope in his voice.

"Sorry my power doesn't work like that beside you can just eat the snow and gain back your strength," Khione said still retaining her mischievous grin.

" I'M NOT EATING SNOW, for all I know wolfs could have passed through and took a piss before it snowed here, I'M NOT EATING WOLF PISSED FLAVORED SNOW, " Gray said in a pissed off tone.

"Hmhmhm fine I suppose I can do this at least," Khione said before a giant block of God ice same size as Ymir landed right next to him.

"I can't eat God ice as you mentioned," Gray said still retaining his pissed off tone.

"Look again," Khione said

Gray does as asked only see the block of ice turn from black to a bluish white color.

"Better now," Khione said with a giggle.

Gray grumble at this before chowing down on the ice gaining back all his magic and then some.

"Ok I'm ready now," gray said

"Are you sure?" Khione said

"Yes, I'm sure I have a job to finish," Gray said as he got into his maker stance.

"Ok then but first," Khione said

"What," Gray said only for his devil slayer mark to start glowing.

He was about to say something before Spells he never heard of found their way into his mind.

Didn't take long before he realizes they are spells of the Ice devil slayer and since he an ice maker mage the list of possibility is virtually endless.

"One more thing There are some demons out there whose power is beyond that of what a mere devil slayer can attain," Khione said

As much as she didn't want to she had to tell a lie cause in actuality there is only one demon whose power is too great for devil slayer magic to have a hope of defeating, and he's in the same guild as Gray.

"T-there is," Gray said with evident fear in his voice.

"Yes but you don't have to worry about them, it's also better if you don't know their names," Khione said

"T-thanks…...now to deal with Ymir," Gray said hesitantly at first but ended with convictions.

"I'll be waiting to see the outcome," Khione said before massive white out of snow appeared suddenly and disappear as quickly as it came leaving only Gray and Ymir who still stuck in god ice.

The god ice suddenly shattered freeing Ymir from its confinements with an extremely pissed off look in his eyes.

"Now that she's gone let's get back to where we were shall we," Ymir said in a rage as he bolted toward Gray intending on ending him here and now.

"ICE DEVIL RAGE" Gray shouts as a massive stream of tinted purple devil's ice and snow shout out of his mouth colliding with Ymir sending him flying in the opposite direction.

In took several minutes but Ymir managed to get back on his feet and was pleased surprised the last spell Gray shouted hurt him.

"Wh-what is that magic you just used," Ymir said in a fierce tone.

"That spell was Ice devil slayer magic in other words just the edge I need to kill you," Gray said in an ice-cold tone.

"Devil slayer or not still won't save you," Ymir said as his rage intensified.

"Guess will see about that" Gray said with a smirk.

"ICE SHARDS," Ymir said as brought his hands together only for a magic circle to form soon after dozens of ice shards shot out heading towards Gray at an insane speed.

Gray didn't even bother blocking as Shard impacted him resulting in well a cloud and snow blocking her view of Ymir.

Ymir broke out in hysterical laughter after finally ending the wretched ice make wizard life once and for all, but he was cut short when snow cloud settled.

Standing before him was a completely unscathed Gray with a deadly expression in his face.

"My turn ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST" Gray shouts as tinted purple ice gauntlets form over both of his fists.

In no time at all gray within striking distance of Ymir and nailed him right in the gut succeeding in knocking the wind out of him only hit with his other fist and continued his assault of the demon.

This little assault went on for a minute before delivering a devastating uppercut to the jaw sending Ymir flying only to land with a thud.

Some way somehow Ymir albeit shakily got back to his feet with an even more pissed off look in his eyes, just as he was about to charge Gray unleashed another spell.

"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH LONGSWORD" Gray shouts as draws a sword made of devils ice.

He then slashes Ymir across the chest leaving a massive wound with blood pooling out before being encased in Devils ice from the blade.

"ICE MAKE PILLER" gray shouts before a massive pillar of ice shoots up from underneath Ymir breaking the ice sending him up high in the sky.

"IT'S OVER ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION BOW" Gray shouts large bow of devils ice formed on his form arm before releasing an arrow of devils ice.

Arrow successfully collides with Ymir, going clean through him causing his body it explodes in a mist of blood on both sides ultimately killing him before hitting the ground with a massive thud.

At this gray dispelled his bow before being confronted by Khione once more.

"Bravo Gray you did as well as I hoped," Khione said making per presence known.

"Thanks, I guess," Gray said

"Not much I can say except there's one more thing about Devil slayer magic," Khione said

"What that" Gray said

"Unlike dragon and god slayers you don't have complete immunity to ice you only have a high resistance to it as a strong enough ice demon can hurt you," Khione said

"Why is that" Gray said curiously

"Partly because unlike dragons and gods were the only way to defeat them is with their respective slayer, regular magic can slay demons as you've proven with Zachariah and Icarus," Khione said

"Makes sense when you put it that way" Gray said

"Is there anything else you want to ask before I take my leave?" Khione said

"Yes are their other devil slayers out their" Gray said

"Yes and the elements they use are as varied as the dragon slayers of your guild," Kione said

"That not what I meant…..are there more ice devil slayers out there," Gray said

"Yes, there are, as of right now you are the fourth ice devil slayer that walks earthland," Khione said even though it is technically a lie as one of them in of the undead.

"That's all I wanted to know and thank you for this power," Gray said as he gestured to the devil slayer mark.

"You're welcome oh I can't believe I forgot since you bare my mark you are now a godsend like Natsu you do no that right" Khione said

"Yeah I know, I found out during one of my training session with him a few months back," Gray said

"I'll take my leave, and if you need anything my mark will allow you to contact me, farewell Gray" Khione said before disappearing in another white out of snow, at this Gray-headed back to the client house to collect his reward.

With Khione

Khione went back to her tree branch with Mavis waiting patiently for her return.

"So what do you think of Gray," Mavis said cheerfully

"He's very driven ashame Juvia had to fall for someone so consumed by his drive, but I'm sure it will all work out," Khione said

"Who's that," Mavis said curiously.

"You'll find out in time Mavis," Khione said

"Anything else," Mavis said in a tired tone.

Khione was about to say something but stopped as she has an urgent meeting with someone.

"No but it's time for you go back to sleep will talk another time Mavis," Khione said

"Ok then see you later," Mavis said with a tired sigh before disappearing.

At this Khione departed only to find herself on Osiris's realm just to be stared down by the dragon god.

"Khione what do you think you're doing," Osiris said in a thunderous voice

"As I said to Mavis if you think your the only one who can have fun with this new timeline your gravely mistaken," Khione said mischievous grin.

Osiris could only sweat drops as Khione is infamous to all the gods and mortals for her love of mischief.

"Since The Rogue who created dragon supremacy magic is still a threat to this new timeline I'll let this slide," Osiris said

"Ok, I still feel guilty for lying to him about the one demon his devil slayer magic can't hope to defeat," Khione said

"Zeref's a crafty one I'll give him that much but take solace when Natsu master my mark and becomes a god slayer and he'll make sure HE will regret his course of action all those centuries ago," Osiris said

"That does make me feel a little better also I assume your mark will take care of burden that comes with being a true god slayer like my mark does for Gray's devil slayer magic, that's not mentioning he'll be the first one in centuries," Khione said

"Yes it will now go," Osiris said

"Goodbye," Khione said before going back to her realm.

(Scene Change)

Three days later at the fairy tail guild

Gray was just now walking up the guild hall with a proud smile now that the guild now has a devil slayer in its ranks.

What he's wasn't looking forward to was how to break it to the guild that he's an ice devil slayer and a godsend like Natsu.

The first thing he is going to do is to tell Makarov about his success with the mission and of course, fill him in as a Devil slayer and godsend for the ice goddess.

"Better get this over with," Gray said just as pushed the guild doors open.

He's met with a mostly empty guild hall a rare thing to this guild; his eyes landed on Mira manning the bar as usual.

"Yo Mira where's the master at, wanted to tell him mission was a success," Gray said as he walked up to the barmaid.

"Oh he's in his office let no the good news," Mira chirped.

"Got it," Gray said

He didn't want to say it aloud, but he and many of the other guildmember thought the accident was a blessing in disguise as the whole guild grew closer from it.

Gray knocked on the master's door before entering and is met with a surprised look on his face.

"I take it your mission was a success," Makarov said

"Something like that" Gray said with a smirk

At this Gray went into full detail about his fight with the first two demons and how the last one almost made him meet his maker before The ice goddess Khione intervened in saving his life.

At this Gray went into the detail of their conversation and showed him both the Ice devil slayer mark and the mark of the Ice god getting an even bigger shock out of the master of fairy tail.

"Hmm as of three days ago I am a godsend like Natsu and the fourth Ice devil slayer in earthland," Gray said proudly.

"I assume it was Natsu that told you about Godsends," Makarov said

"Yeah he told me a few months back during one of our training sessions," Gray said

"I'm not sure what's more surprising, your a godsend like Natsu or there are three other Ice devil slayer out their" Makarov said

"Hey remember the guild has Six Dragon slayer so their being more Ice devil slayer isn't too big of a surprise considering there are other devil slayers out there that use a different element," Gray said unaware there is Seven dragon slayer in this guild.

"Very true," Makarov said as he finally recovered from the surprising news.

"So ah how do we break this to the guild about these marks," Gray said as showed off both marks.

"Let's wait till Natsu, and the other get back from their S-class quest, which will give us time on how to break it to the guild as Natsu wants to let them know he is a godsend as well," Makarov said

"When will they be back from their job," Gray said

"They should back in three days," Makarov said

"Got it I'm going to do some training with this new magic I have" gray said before departing the master office.

* * *

 **ok guy important note if you are unaware there is schedule change in my uploads all the detail are on my profile**

 **another thing this is the last MONTHLY update of this story detail are on my profile as I mentioned before**

 **next sorry if my grammar is weird I use google chrome extension called Grammarly to edit my stories**

 **also, I finished my NatsuXDimaria story check it out if you want to(I'm really proud of this one)**

 **starting next month I will upload the first chapter of a reader requested NatsuXHisui Story so look out for it**

 **another thing I posted the first chapter of a NatsuXSayla story in April check if you're interested**

 **one more thing sorry if my fights aren't very good I'm forcing my self to write them as that the only way I can get better at this**

 **and if you did see in the description of the story I will gradually add more gore to the story as time goes on**

 **and if you wondering the Ice god mark is the Quake video game logo**

 **As always make sure to fav follow and Leave a chapter review**

 **P.S please leave reviews I enjoy reading them**


	11. Alone time

**After six months chapter 11 everyone**

* * *

"Man that was too easy," Natsu said with a sigh

"Well what did you expect," Ultear said in a teasing tone

"You are considerably more powerful than the old timeline Natsu," Mystogan said

"Aye sir" Happy said from Natsu shoulder

Natsu was about to say something when his communication lacrima went off getting present company attention.

"Its gramps, what's up," Natsu said to the communication lacrima

"Ah I take it you're finished with your job," Makarov said

"Yeah it was to easy if you ask me," Natsu said

"You're tied with Laxus as the strongest S-class wizard we have behind Gildarts," Makarov said to no one's surprise

"I want to fight Laxus so bad, but I don't want to blow his secret as a dragon slayer," Natsu said blankly

"If it makes you feel better I will bet you're the stronger of the two," Makarov said

"Thanks for the support Gramps is there anything else," Natsu said

"Yes actually, your not the only godsend in the guild" Makarov said

"What do you mean by that" Natsu said in a surprised tone

Makarov went into his conversation with Gray before and after his mission and what happened during the mission and how he is now a godsend like him now.

"Oh my god I didn't think something like this would happen again," Ultear said in a shocked tone.

"So what do you want to do as you've wanted to tell the guild about this for some time," Makarov said

"Funny you should say that as thanks to Loke, Osiris feels now is not the time, so Gray and I will have to keep this to ourselves for now," Natus said

"Very well I'll let Gray know about this, what about Erza knowing her she'll want to know what's going on, she can get answers from Gray no problem unlike you," Makarov said

"Hmm, tell Gray that if Erza ever decided to probe him about this, she has to deal with me which should be enough for her to drop it," Natsu said with a smirk getting a round of chuckle from present company, Makarov could only grin at this.

"Well I'll see you here in a few days," Makarov said

"See ya soon gramps," Natsu said

"Oh can't wait to see Erza try and pry the info from Gray," Happy said

"About that Happy, you better not tell anyone your no getting fish for three months," Natsu said with a glare

"Oh come on Ultear help me out," Happy said with a pleading voice

"Sorry Happy I'm on Natsu side on this one" Ultear said with a sympathetic tone

"I agree to Happy," Mystogan said

"Not you to" Happy said with anime tears

"Come we gotta get home quick," Natsu said, and with that, the group made their way back to Magnolia.

(Scene Change)

Magnolia

"So that's the mark of Ice goddess," Natsu said

"Yep," Gray said

Natsu and Gray had just finished another training session, and thankfully he hasn't realized Natsu is part demon with his analysis eye so Natsu could breathe easy for now.

"Shame it's still useless against your Azure flames," Gray said with a frown hoping he can have a chance at beating him.

"Hey maybe you're stronger than Erza now," Natsu said

The two slayers both broke out into hysterical laughter at this as Gray is still weaker than her.

Fortunately for him if Erza does catch wind of the details about the last job he has Natsu to back him up.

"Well, at least I don't have to hide my status as this" Gray said as he reactivated his devil slayer mark.

"Yeah who would of guess we get another slayer in our ranks," Natsu said

"Same" Gray said

"Well I gotta leave I have to stop by one of the shops in town," Natsu said as he waved his goodbye

"Don't worry I keep Ultear busy" Gray said

"Don't do anything fishy or you'll regret it?" Natsu said with a smirk

"Since I want to live don't worry," Gray said as he went his own way.

With Natsu

After several minutes of walking, Natsu was outside the local jeweler to get a ring.

"Ah Natsu wondering when you would show up," the jeweler said

"Of course I have to make sure it's perfect for her," Natsu said with a grin

"It's in the back I'll go get it," the jeweler said as he left Natsu at the counter

After a minute the jeweler came back with a small box and opened it to reveal a silver ring with the rarest diamond color there is red.

"I'm sure she'll love it Natsu," the jeweler said

"Thanks again I still can't believe you gave me a good deal on this" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's the least me, and my brother can do after all you've done," the jeweler said

"Who would've thought the guy who owns the mine is your brother," Natsu said

"Well is there anything else I can do for you," the jeweler said

"Nope that should be it and thanks again," Natsu said as he put the small box and ring in his requip space

"It was no trouble at all, I know she'll love it," The jeweler said

"I hope so," Natsu said before departing

Why is Natsu getting a ring, it's simple on dragons terms him, and Ultear are married but why not make it official in human terms.

Natsu entered the Guildhall and quickly found Ultear who was chatting up the fellow girls of the guild and seeing Gray in the distance, he silently thanked him for keeping her busy.

Natsu carefully walked up behind Ultear with a finger to his lips to the fellow guildmates you nodded without alerting Ultear.

"Hey, babe," Natsu said as he wrapped his arms around Ultear with his head resting on her shoulder with a smirk.

The girls could only smirk as Ultear was fighting off a blush.

"There's an empty booth over there if you need some time to yourselves," Mira said from behind the counter.

"Thank you, Mira," Natsu said before whisking his mate away getting a squeal out of the time mage.

"What brought this on," Ultear said as she sat beside Natsu

"What a guy spend time with his woman," Natsu said as he put an arm around her waist.

"Now that you mention it, it is nice being next to you with how comfortable your magic is," Ultear said smile

she leaned on his side, she put her hand on his thigh and slowly makes its way up his leg wanting to pick up where they last left off getting a grin from Natsu.

"Two can play at that game," Natsu said huskily as his hand went from her waist to working its way into his kimono till he reached her soft skin causing her to grin as well.

"An hmm" Erza said not too far away, glaring at them.

The two quickly pulled her arms away from each other, sharing a pout.

they've wanted to take their relationship to the next step for the past few months, but jobs were getting in the way as they've never been by themselves since Happy is almost always with them.

That and Erza has been keeping an eye on them after catching them the first time when they started this little game of theirs.

Even though their mates, Natsu wanted to wait a while considering Ultear was thrown into this without warning and Natsu didn't want her regret going this far too soon.

Now that she is willing to Natsu as a guy has been dying to get some but Erza been a thorn in their side.

That's partly why he got a ring; hopefully, it will get Erza's _approval_ if you can call it that despite the fact she's a closet pervert, Natsu can smell it on her, she hasn't been with a man, but that didn't stop her from substituting that part.

And he's not alone Cobra been in the same vein As Natsu waiting for kinana to be comfortable enough to, Gajeel in the same boat, but he's also waiting for Levy to be of age first.

Makarov saw this display and can't help the pink dusting his cheeks, knowing every man goes through with this he might as well help Natsu out.

Now was no the time to intervene as not to make it embarrassing for the two and from what Natsu has told him was confirmed by Gajeel and Cobra, Erza is no different from them, he couldn't help but have a slight grin but making sure no one saw it.

Later that day

It was near sundown when Makarov called Natsu over; he had a look when the mood is killed especially after Erza decided to put her nose where it doesn't belong.

"Yeah what is it gramps," Natsu said

"Little birdy told me you stopped by a shop earlier today," Makarov said with a grin

Natsu looks to where Ultear is, thankfully she was busy having girl talk and Erza wasn't near.

Natsu quickly pulled out the ring he bought showing it to Makarov without anyone noticing.

"Positive she'll love it," Makarov said

"Thanks is there anything else," Natsu said as he put the ring back without anyone noticing

"I notice Erza been giving you, will a hard time is putting it lightly," Makarov said

"Not surprised you know," Natsu said

"All the older member can see it and how your not alone," Makarov said with a smirk

Natsu had cold sweat at this not knowing how to continue and could only look away.

"I'm also talking about Cobra and Gajeel," Makarov said

Natsu had a sigh of relief at this as he notices his fellow slayers are in the same predicament he's in, but he's farther along.

"I think I can help you out on keeping Erza off your back for a few days," Makarov said grin

"What about Happy" Natsu said

"I can take care of that to won't be hard since his loves for fish widely known," Makarov said

"Thanks that makes it easier," Natsu said with a smirk

Makarov went over his plan with Natsu for tomorrow, and he could only grin at this

"That's perfect," Natsu said with a chuckle

"See you tomorrow," Makarov said

"Got it, Gramps," Natsu said before departing the guild

Natsu and Ultear slowly made their way home and thankfully Happy wasn't with them as he went on ahead with Panther lily and Sebastian.

Natsu brought his keychain up and saw Loke's key as well as Capricorn's key he obtain a few months back after a confrontation with grimoire heart.

They attacked a helpless village that wasn't Meredy's and thankfully it was saved thanks to him and Ultear.

Thanks to the spirit king Capricorn contract with Lucy was put on hold as she was going to join the guild anyway allowing him to use him if needed.

"Hey I talked with the master, and we might get that alone time we've been seeking" Natsu huskily into her ear causing Ultear to grin.

"Good now I'll see how strong you are," Ultear said in a sultry tone into Natsu ear causing him to grin like a madman.

"On I'm plenty strong but will you be able to keep up," Natsu said back

"Only one way to find out and that will be tomorrow night," Ultear said

"You can count on it," Natsu said

The next day

"Happy can you come here for a sec," Makarov said

"Yeah what is it master," Happy said

"Mira needs some help with storing supplies for the kitchen for the remainder of the day in exchange you get three barrel of fish," Makarov said

"Really, but what about Natsu and Ultear" Happy said in delight at first the sad at the end

"They need a break from Erza's control, and you're a liability if we can't stop her knowing her tendencies with getting information," Makarov said causing Happy to gulp at this.

"The less I know, the better off they are," Happy said

"Good now get to work," Makarov said

Makarov waved off Natsu and Ultear who managed to slip away without Erza noticing, she was busy punishing some member for starting a brawl unknown to her it was on purpose, this left the guild in a state that needed Ultear to fix.

"Look like Ultear gonna have to fix the guild again," Erza said with a sigh

She began to scan the guild looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere or Natsu, this causes a scowl to shoot across her face

She quickly checked the job board to see if any job were taken today and there were none.

She immediate bolted toward to door intending to stop them but held in place by Makarov with his titans magic before pulling her back.

Fortunately, the guild was mostly empty with only the older generation sticking around as their years were catching up to them.

"Master let me go someone has to make sure Ultear doesn't get taken advantage of," Erza said as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

Erza struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail.

"Happy where are, he has to know," Erza said

"know he doesn't he's helping Mira today," Makarov said

"You have let me go please for Ultear's sake," Erza said

"No this is between Natsu and Ultear," Makarov said

"but," Erza said and would have continued but was cut off.

"Erza there comes a time in a man life when he must do what is meant to do with a female, I mean the woman he loves," Makarov said blushing, getting a round of cheers mainly from Wakaba and Macao.

"Are you kidding me I will not let that happen," Erza said fiercely

"Freed do it now I don't know how much longer I can hold her," Makarov said

One second Erza was in Makarov's grasp the next she in a box made of purple runes, she tried endlessly to escape the confines of the box.

"Thanks, Freed," Makarov said

"No problem master now why do you have me do that anyway?" Freed said curiously

"Laxus mind filling him in," Makarov said

"Hehe with pleasure," Laxus said as he whispered into Freed about the plan.

Freed could only blush at this before a grin formed on his face at the fact of helping he fellow man out.

"If it makes you feel any better Erza Natsu is proposing to Ultear" Makarov whispered to Erza that thankfully calmed her down somewhat but was still forced to sit in the rune cage.

"How did you get Laxus to agree to this Master," Erza said since he's generally at odds with his grandson.

"We are men, that's why" Makarov, Laxus said in unison a rare moment where they can get along like the old days.

"But their engaging in indecent activity" Erza pleaded

"Like your so innocent," Makarov said with a smirk

"I don't know what you're talking about," Erza said with a blush as she looked away

"You forget how powerful of a dragon slayers nose is," Makarov said with a smirk causing Erza blush so hard it was giving her hair a run for its money.

Later that day

Not wanting to take chances Natsu and Ultear took a train ride to a nearby town to rent a room at the local inn for the night.

In the room

"Now where were we," Natsu said bring Ultear into a kiss which she eagerly reciprocated

Natsu silently told Igneel and E.N.D to give them some privacy which they agreed knowing this is a private thing between lovers.

Wasn't long before Ultear began to undress him with his help through their kiss before long he was in his boxers.

Natsu was relishing the sight of Ultear going wide eyes scanning up and down his well-built body as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your turn," Natsu said grinning

"Your gonna want to lay back then," Ultear said in a seductive tone

"Like this" Natsu said with smirk Natsu pulled back with only the back of his knees against the edge.

"Exactly, this is for your eyes only dragon boy," Ultear said before straddling him.

She then began to sexily remove her kimono before tossing it to the ground leaving her in nothing but her panties,

She couldn't help but smirk at the deer in the headlight look Natsu had for her breast.

After all, it's not every day you have a sexy woman gives you a full view of her heavenly mounds with no restraints.

She shook them side to side relishing at the fact of his eyes were tracking them and making it even better he was drooling.

She took both his hand with hers which broke him out of his stupor and put one hand on each of her breasts before letting out a moan as he instinctively squeezed them with his hands.

She began to grind her hips against the strain in his boxers feeling his manhood getting harder and couldn't wait to have it inside her.

Liking the control, she has over him she leaned forward to bring him into a kiss his hand migrated from her breast to her panties before pulling them off and likewise took his off.

"Time for the test of strength" Ultear thought to herself.

Sometime later

"Man that was the greatest experience I've ever had," Natsu said with a grin

"Now I know what you mean when you're fired up," Ultear said as laid on his side absorbing the warmth that radiated from his body.

Her head was at the base of his neck with her breast pressed firmly against his hard muscles, one of Natsu arm found itself tightly around her waist as there legs intertwined with each other.

"Something has been bothering me," Natsu said hoping not the kill the mood

"What?" Ultear said

"Don't kill me for this but were you a virgin in the old timeline?" Natsu said with fear in his voice

"I only had sex once, and it was just to get the whole virgin thing out of the way but," Ultear said

there was a long silence between the two lovers before ultear broke it

"For reason unknown at the time it just felt wrong, but now I know why," Ultear said as she used her left hand to bring his face to hers.

"I think I have a good idea why," Natsu said with a smirk only to be kissed by his mate

"I love you Natsu Dragneel," Ultear said

"Hm I have something to give you close your eyes," Natsu said

"Ok," Ultear said a little hurt he didn't say he loved her before hearing a strange noise

"Open," Natsu said

Ultear opened her eyes; she was speechless at sight before her; it was a silver ring with a small red diamond embedded in it.

"Ultear Milkovich will you marry me and become Ultear Dragneel, I love you Ultear," Natsu said with a massive grin.

With her left hand, Ultear covered her mouth as tears of joy started to form before bringing him into a kiss that lasted till their human desire to breath ended it.

"Yes I will Natsu Dragneel," Ultear said before Natsu placed the ring on her finger that fit surprisingly well.

"How did you get my ring size?," Ultear said

"Hm on a job a while back I carefully measured it when you were asleep and brought it the jeweler in Magnolia. The guy gave me a deal of the red diamond because we saved his brother from that dark guild on the same job" Natsu said with a proud grin.

"Just getting my ring size," Ultear said with a glare.

"Yes absolutely I'm not that kind of man," Natsu said truthfully

"Good," Ultear said seeing the honesty in his eyes

Just as he was about to get some sleep Ultear quickly straddled him once more with a new spark of lust in her eyes.

"What have I just gotten myself into," Natsu thought to himself as fear and lust raced through his mind at the same time.

"We never did finish testing your strength now did we," Ultear said lustfully

"Your right we never did," Natsu said grinning like the madman he was.

The next day

Natsu was the first to wake up to find his now fiancee snuggling up to him he can feel both their naked bodies press against each other in a lovers embrace with a blanket covering them weirdly enough.

Then it hit him Ultear wanted this incased someone who works here is dumb enough or Brave enough to walk in on them after their show of strength.

Speaking of which he won, never underestimate a dragon's strength Ultear learned that the fun way.

Then a new thought came to him they weren't safe last night, it's not that he doesn't want to start a family with ultear, he doesn't want an unnecessary burden.

Ultear stirred awake before locking eyes with him resulting in a smile from both of them.

"Have good sleep honey?" Natsu said trying to hide his concern

"Kinda hard when I am fighting a dragon or should I say two," Ultear said with a smirk stoking Natsu Ego.

"Hate to bring this up but we weren't exactly safe last night so," Natsu said trailing off

Realizing his concern over their very active night, Ultear gave him a break

"Relax it's a safe day or else I wouldn't of let you go past my breast," Ultear said causing Natsu to let out a sigh of relief

"Good point and you didn't blush when I called you honey," Natsu said smirking

"Why would I now," Ultear said as she showed off her ring with a loving smile.

"Well it's time to take a shower, want to join me," Natsu said huskily

"Not if I get their first" Ultear said as she separated from Natsu and ran to the door

"Like I'd let that stop me," Natsu said just before she could close the door all the way Natsu stopped it allowing the couple to shower together while getting in another two rounds.

It was already noon by the time they got all their stuff was squared away.

I'm surprised you can walk since I heard it's your suppose to be sore the next day" Natsu said

"For a normal woman yes but after all the fights I've been in this timeline and the last I can handle it," Ultear said as she hung on to Natsu not taking her eyes of her engagement ring

"Oh really let test that theory," Natsu said pulled away from her forcing her to walk on her own and much to Natsu joy she was wrong as she couldn't hide her limp.

"Ok, you got me but give me credit, where it's due to an ordinary woman, mage or not, would be unable to walk after what I went through.

"I'll give you that," Natsu said offering his arm giving her the support she needed.

A new thought came to Natsu mind, and he needed to check on something.

"Wait one second," Natsu said before summoning Loke before them

"Was it master?" Loke said

"Loke, please tell me you weren't eavesdropping on us last night," Natsu said with a glare that was backed up by Ultear.

"Please, believe me, I did not, Capricorn and I were blocked from earthland by the spirit king after you two left the guild and he was focused on another manner with the gods," Loke said with a pleading voice

"Fine only because of the spirit king," Natsu said easing off his glare

"That reminds me what other spirits know about this new timeline besides you and the spirit king," Ultear said

"Well all celestial spirits know this is a new timeline, but only me and the king remember the old one," Loke said

"How's Lucy doing anyway," Natsu said

"Aquarius said she on her last straw with her dad before leaving," Loke said

"Oh how's Capricorn doing and what's going on with the gods," Natsu said

"Capricorn doing fine a little sad he can't join Lucy right now but is honoring his contract to you and let's just say there may be more godsends then just you Gray and Dimaria," Loke said

"Wait who's Dimaria," Natsu said

"Shit I wasn't supposed to say that," Loke said

"Loke you better not be hiding something from me," Natsu said fiercely

"Fine she a wizard from another continent who been a godsend going off this timeline about as long as you, that's all I can say and thankfully Osiris is keeping her god on a short leash so she won't be a problem, you'll find out the rest in time," Loke said

"You can go now and say hi to everyone," Natsu said

"Will do master," Loke said before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

 **ok if you don't know I'm lowering the word count of all future chapter for all my stories from 5000 to 4000 not including author notes like this as to give me some breathing room as well work on RL stuff and book I want to write**

 **I want to write a lemon so badly for this story but I don't think I can bring my self to fully write one, this is as far as I've gotten so maybe but I also don't want to get nailed by a bot or a goody-goody to shoe account.**

 **if someone wants to write one for me that's fine again I might not since I don't want this story getting taken down for rule violations that reminds me I have a theory that this site tolerated Lemon to an extent because it brings in the clicks but I digress.**

 **also, Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year I know it's three weeks away but I don't plan on uploading the third chapter this month since I need to reread the GMG arc for a NatsuXMinerva story I uploaded the first chapter on the first of this month check it out if you want and I'm not looking forward to the part arc this story is more or less based around**

 **oh also I have been following the hundred-year quest manga and depending on the length and how it plays out I may include it to this story there only two places it can fit in this stories timeline wise I shouldn't have to explain why**

 **and also looking forward to CON-Alt-Delete maybe I'll see some of you there**

 **always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	12. Wedding anniversay and S-class

**Merry Christmas everyone this is your early Christman present from experimenter19**

 **Suprise Chapter 12 in sooner than u expected**

 **also,o Con-Alt-Delete was awesome I went as anbu kakashi on Saturday**

* * *

"I'd prefer if we didn't go to the Guild right now for reasons," Ultear said still hanging onto Natsu.

"Still having trouble walking," Natsu said

"Of course and I don't want to deal with the guild remarks at this as well as Erza," Ultear said as she rested her head on Natsu shoulder.

"That's fine," Natsu said as he leads her to the cave of the dragons which where he and all the other Dragonslayers live minus Laxus of course.

"Better now," Natsu said as Ultear laid down on her side on their bed.

"Yes indeed now I can give my body time to recover better," Ultear said

"I don't want to go to the guild be myself so I'll stay with you," Natsu said laid down next to her.

Ultear took the opportunity and rolled over so she can absorb the warmth Natsu gave off.

At this, he wrapped his arm around her waist allowing Ultear to use him as a pillow.

"I didn't think I'd be this tired," Natsu said as he let out a yawn only for Ultear to follow up with her own

"sex can be very draining," Ultear said before the to lovers drifted off to sleep.

At the guild

"Can you let me out now," Erza said still in her cage.

"Depends," Makarov said as he took a sip of her beer.

"I promise not to hurt Natsu," Erza pleaded.

"I don't buy that at all," Makarov said even though there's little she could do to him.

"Why?" Erza said

"Because I Don't want Ultear to get caught in the crossfire between you and Natsu and you know how protective he is of her," Makarov said

"So how much longer will I have to wait here," Erza said

"Till they show up at the guild, depending on how you react will determine if I'll let you out," Makarov said

"Well thank you for letting me have a bed and a way to the bathroom then," Erza said somber tone.

"Your welcome," Makarov said

"Be thankful Makarov did this Erza or who knows what Natsu would have done if you interrupted them," Mira said with a devious smirk.

All guild members present didn't even try to hold back their laughter as all color drained away from Erza's face.

"Yo Natsu and Ultear are back," Gajeel said with a smirk as he entered to the guild with Levy and Lily not too far behind him.

"Are they heading to the guild," Makarov said

"No they headed home I have a pretty good idea why gehehe," Gajeel said the guild once again broke out into laughter.

"I shouldn't be surprised since this is Natsu after all she might need some rest," Makarov said massive smirk on his face.

Erza and many of the girl couldn't hide their blushes at Gajeel declaration.

"Did you see them," A random guild member said

"No I didn't but their scent gave it away, and they were pretty active to Gehehe," Gajeel said getting more chuckles.

"Looks like will have to wait till tomorrow for them show their faces," Makarov said

"Good idea," Gajeel said

The next day

"Better now," Natsu said

"Yes, some minor...pain but not enough for me to show it," Ultear said with a slight blush getting a smirk out of Natsu.

At this Natsu offered his arm which Ultear accepted gladly as show by her smile and still had her eyes glued to her ring.

"Fair warning be prepared to get mobbed by the girls when they see the ring and another thing when do you want to have the wedding," Natsu said as they left their home.

"two months from now seems good," Ultear said

"Proud of you Natsu," Igneel said

"Lucky Bastard," E.N.D said

Natsu couldn't hide his chuckle getting Ultear attention.

"What so funny," Ultear said.

"Igneel and E.N.D were complimenting me," Natsu said

"About what," Ultear said with a glare.

"That," Natsu said pointing to her engagement ring.

"Were they peeping on us," Ultear said still holding her glare

"No, made sure of that," Natsu said not feeling her glare whatsoever.

"How do I know you're not lying," Ultear said

"Remember our conversation with Loke," Natsu said with a grin.

"Good point," Ultear said

At this point, they were entering the city getting all sorts of looks headed their way.

"Looks like their catching on," Natsu said

"Good," Ultear said as rested her head on his shoulder as they turned on to the street that faced the guild doors.

"You prepared to be bombarded by all the female guildmates," Natsu said

"Nope but it's better to get it out of the way now rather than later," Ultear said

"Just hope Erza can control herself," Natsu said

"If she doesn't that what you're here for," Ultear said getting a shit eating grin out of Natsu.

The two wizards now stand outside the guild door mentally preparing themselves for what's to come.

In one swift motion, they entered the guild hall getting a round of looks sent their way.

Natsu and Ultear didn't even try to hide their grins and chuckles at the sight of seeing Erza in her prison cell.

They found an empty booth to themselves with Ultear still holding on to him as he might disappear, it would be several minutes before someone worked up the courage to approach them.

"You two seem closer the usual," Mira said having a good idea why after learning of Erza predicament.

"Does this answer your question," Ultear said as she showed off her engagement ring.

This got a squeal out of the eldest take over mage resulting in many other female members huddling around them.

"Ooooh I'm so excited," Mira said with glee.

she didn't even try to hide her excitement; this got a similar reaction from the other female members.

"So when's the Wedding," Mira said

"Wedding," Erza said before going full force on her cage, but it was in vain as she wanted to know the details immediately.

"We were thinking two months from now, Erza if you keep trying to escape your not going and don't even think about asking to be maid of honor," Ultear said fiercely.

"Who did you have in mind," Mira said

"Haven't decided yet but Erza is out of the question as proven by her prison cell?" Ultear said glaring at the redhead.

"What brought this on," a random female member said

"Well since she been a thorn in our side I let your mind fill in the blanks," Natsu said as he gave Ultears hand a gentle squeeze getting a smile out of her.

All the girls started to blush at this, finally understanding what they meant as Erza prison cell was the final nail in the coffin for that theory.

"Who's gonna be the best man," Lisanna said curiously making her presence known.

"Gray you interested" Natsu shouts getting giggles from the girls.

"Sure why not Flame brain," Gray said from the other end of the guild hall.

"Thanks, popsicle," Natsu said, no one bats an eye at this as is their way of showing they care for each other.

"You have to keep your clothes on," Ultear said sternly.

He didn't give a response resulting chuckle all around.

"I think we know how Erza can be helpful," Ultear said with a sinister smile.

"I think that's enough wedding talk right now," Natsu said

Later that night

"I think Lisanna got over her feeling for me," Natsu said collapsed on their bed.

"She did and from what Mira told me she went to the market looking for another guy," Ultear said as she crawled into bed and snuggled up to him.

"That's a relief," Natsu said with a yawn before differently off to sleep.

two months later

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest said

Natsu pulled Ultear flush against him as he kissed her getting cheers all around.

this hug unintentionally highlighted Ultears curves sparking another wave of jealousy from the male members.

For Natsu best man, Gray of course and thanks to a combined threat of Erza and Ultear surprisingly enough.

Erza threat was beating him into oblivion if he so much as touched his blazer and an ice spike to his manhood from Ultear.

For maid on honor, it was Mira much to Erza's dismay as she was the only reasonable option.

They had three groomsmen and bridesmaids, the groomsmen in question were Gajeel, Cobra, and Loke.

For bridesmaid were Erza mainly to keep Gray in check, Kinana, Levy.

As for the rings Ultear got a gold ring and kept the Red Diamond from her engagement ring as Red diamonds are a far cry from affordable even for cable Wizards of Natsu and Ultear caliber.

As for Natsu's ring he had to venture back to Dragon graveyard to get some azure bones and scales to make it as any standard metal would melt from his flames.

They were a few members of the council attending for reasons besides wishing the happy couple a happy marriage.

As for attire of the wedding, it was semi-formal to guest the groomsmen whore standard black formal blazer with a dress undershirt and pants with a bit of their magic mixed in the designs as to be unique to them and likewise for the bridesmaids as well.

Natsu and Ultear attire were similar Natsu tux had a fiery flame design on it, and Ultear had a simple dress but kept the colors of her usual outfit dress as her request.

This shocked Natsu somewhat because some women want a very extravagant design for their wedding dress.

Natsu insisted she didn't have to go with a simple dress, after all, it was her big day, but he lost the battle.

Only then when the party started and everyone started to dance only then did Erza, and Ultear let off of Gray staying clothed as he looked like he was about to burst.

And who won the garter toss Cobra believe it or not causing him and a certain purple haired barmaid to share a blush.

It was also a rare moment when Mystogan was in town course he didn't stay it very long for obvious reasons (Cough...Erza...Cough).

"So how does it feels to be a dragneel Honey," Natsu said

"Better than I could have hoped for," Ultear said resting her head on his shoulder as they continued their dance.

"I'm glad," Natsu said back before pecking her head getting a smile from Ultear.

The party continued into the night and the early morning but Natsu and Ultear didn't stay the night as they left to prepare for their honeymoon.

But before they left Natsu was approached by the council member to offer him that status of a wizard saint which he agreed to ONLY because this isn't the council that wanted to disband their guild.

His rank at this time is higher than Jura and Jose, which one stronger him or Makarov that hard to say since their magic's is better in some places and lackluster in other respects.

"Tomorrow morning we head out for our honeymoon looking forward to Crocus," Natsu said

"Yes I am," Ultear said in a seductive tone as she swayed her hips before going to bed.

Natsu could only smirk at this but also curse how they have to share this house with the other dragon slayers.

Like always Natsu is in the care of Ultear on their way to Crocus, but he did manage to have a smile the whole time only to be mirrored by Ultear.

The stroll through the capital city is lovely even though it's nearing the end of winter.

"February 27th," Natsu said as walked next to Ultear hand in hand.

"And," Ultear said

"That they day we got married meaning I'll Never forget that day," Natsu said Smirk.

Ultear only leaned on his shoulder sharing a similar look in her eyes before a new thought came to mind.

"Meaning most of the guild will be here for our anniversary but not the second," Ultear said softly.

"I know it's hard, but at least they'll be here for the first," Natsu said giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You always know what to say," Ultear said

"It's my talent," Natsu said

Wasn't long before they came to their hotel and they made sure to get one for newlyweds since they have features to make sure they get some much-needed privacy.

Not five second after they closed the door Natsu said something that only a man would say.

"Please tell me it's a safe day," Natsu said while silently telling Igneel and E.N.D to give them some privacy...again.

"You know it, big boy," Ultear said seductively as she took off her kimono leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit before tackling him to the bed.

"Good, you came prepared," Natsu said huskily before flipping her over bringing her into a passionate kiss.

"thank Mira for watching happy for us," Ultear said in between breaths as Natsu quickly went down to his birthday suit as well.

Ultear grabbed his head and brought down to her breast which Natsu eagerly accepted and as she began to work on his member getting moans from the two lovers.

They slept in late the next day, and it's a good thing they spent the extra jewel on newlyweds room and locked it.

The next day

"I think I found something better than fighting," Natsu said tiredly with Ultear resting on top of him.

"Oh you think or know," Ultear said seductively as she straddled him.

"Only one way to find out," Natsu said with a grin as grabbed Ultear ass bring it up before sitting in down allowing him to embrace the wet silky vise as he calls it.

"Ravish me," Ultear said before kissing him as he flipped over with him on top.

"With pleasure," Natsu said as went to work.

They have that room rented for three days total needless to say it was rather ripe when they left that not including the bathroom.

They, of course, made sure to leave a generous tip and then some after leaving the room the way they did the hotels going to need it.

Several days later

"Oh yeah I made sure to learn a contraceptive spell since we went at it for several days but that only because it was the honeymoon so don't get any funny ideas," Ultear said

"Dang," Natsu said with his head down low.

"If it makes you feel any better your not alone I just don't want an unnecessary burden for now," Ultear said seductively raising his spirits.

"What do you mean for now," Natsu said curiously as they just entered magnolia

"For me to know and you to find out dragon boy since it's my body," Ultear said

"No complaints here," Natsu said

"Good answer," Ultear said

"Year and a half from now we should run into Lucy then our work begins," Natsu said as held onto Ultear's hand who squeezed it letting him no he's not alone.

"Hey hopefully you'll be officially S-class this year," Natsu said

"Hopefully," Ultear said

"That would leave no blanks, Unlike the old timeline," Natsu said

"How so," Ultear said

"Minus the year I joined the guild X779 and X783 there we no successful candidates, "Natsu whispered since they're running into the townsfolk.

"Guess I have a lot of work ahead of me," Ultear whispered back.

"You have me with you," Natsu said

"Last I checked I'm gonna have to do jobs by myself to even be nominated," Ultear said

"Yeah but Makarov knows where from the future," Natsu whispered.

"True but I still have to pass them," Ultear said

"You'll be fine," Natsu said

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Ultear said bringing Natsu down to earthland

Natsu didn't say anything as he knew it was pointless, by this time they entered the guild thankfully it was more or less the way it uses to be before they tied the knot.

(Scene Change)

December 20th X783

It has been ten months since Natsu and Ultear were married and Ultear passed the S-class trial making her the seventh S-class mage in the guild.

Wanting his mate to succeed and make it fair for the other participant Natsu was not allowed to act as an obstacle.

Even if he could his status as a wizard saint kept him busy from time to time thankfully Ultear was allowed to join him, and now that she is S-class it expanded their selections of Quest they can take.

Also during this time Natsu found out the blade he uses is called a tanto and unfortunately they had to deal with three more of those false demons; fortunately, they were less frequent.

Natsu has finally master Azure flames and is now starting tap into his God slayer magic and his curse powers and most importantly Fire Dragon King Mode

And of course, had a few runs in with Siegrain as there both wizard saints so it was only a matter of time before they cross paths and he was a smug prick like you'd imagine.

"Hm, I wonder," Natsu said laying next to his wife before they went to bed.

"What is it Natsu," Ultear said right next to him.

"I'm just wondering who's controlling Jellal since your not a member of grimoire heart," Natsu said

"Yeah, same here," Happy said from his hammock overhead.

"Hm good point, I doubt he or she is using Arc of time like me," Ultear said

"How so," Natsu said curiously.

"Well the magic he taught all of us wasn't by chance," Ultear said

"What do you mean," Natsu said

"In my case, I Use arc of time because it was easiest for me to learn compared to other lost magic he taught to other members of grimoire heart," Ultear said

"Meaning this individual learned another Lost magic in your place, I can only Imagine what terrible magic he or she is using," Natsu said.

(Scene Change)

Grimoire heart Airship

A young woman in a rather revealing outfit reminiscent of certain time mages attire in the old timeline walking towards her guild master room.

"Ah veronica what news do you bring," Master hades said

"We found another key sir," Veronica said

"Good I just wish we didn't have to cover our tracks to find them," Hades said in a rage.

"That dragon slayer had proven to be a major thorn in outside ever since out attack on that village over a year ago," Veronica said

"And the magic council made him a wizard's saints after fighting off you and rest of the seven kin of purgatory," Hades said

"Now it's six kin of purgatory now that we lost Zoldeo to him," Veronica said

"Zancrow been hounding me, so he goes teach him a lesson," Hades said

"I still can't believe we were forced into hiding because of one wizard," Veronica said in a rage.

"Well teach fairy tail a lesson when everything is collected now go as your still undercover in the council but be wary of the one they call Natsu," Hades said

"Well it's a good thing I wasn't there when he fought off the others, and I'm surprised someone outside the guild knows the arc of time," Veronica said

"Yes I'm currently looking into it as we speak now go," Hades said

"Yes master," Veronica said before departing.

(Scene Change)

February 27th X784

"Happy anniversary Ultear," Natsu said before bringing her into a kiss.

"Back at cha," Ultear said resting her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance.

For their anniversary they went to Crocus again to go to a local restaurant that known for being very romantic.

They later went to a bar unsurprisingly many a guy made the mistake of hitting on Ultear completely ignoring or not noticing her wedding ring.

Needless to say many would be scared for like after the beating Natsu gave them trying to steal his woman.

And like any couple they did what man and woman who love each other very much are destined to do, they made this activity a monthly thing, This was up left to Ultear to decide for apparent reasons.

They do it this often thanks to learning how to cast mute runes but made sure no one was home just in case.

Another thing that happened during this time Cobra and Kinana finally did the deed and leaving Gajeel the only one left as he is waiting for Levy to be of age which won't be for some time.

There is a downside, however, unfortunately, this existed before they were married.

What's the problem simple Natsu and Cobra are forced to do joint jobs every so often.

It's all thanks to their enhanced sense of smell, why simple they can tell when their mates are coincidentally _in heat_ , the catalyst to this was well doing the deed the first time.

They do this as to not hurt their mates for fear doing something they would regret later down the line.

Everyone else can usually tell when this happens when The two slayers are very tensed up as their getting their stuff together.

And When their respective mates are eyeing them up like an excellent piece of meat, fortunately, Ultear taught Kinana the contraceptive spell just in case.

One upside is after mating both Natsu and Cobra had gained some control over their sexual desires as time moved on probably from their instinctive need to protect their women from other men.

This was also a valuable lesson to Gajeel as to tread lightly when it comes to Levy as is still underage for some time.

it several years but Gajeel and Levy finally got together as like his fire and poison counterpart he's very protective of her, so much, in fact, he won't hesitate to give an ass whooping to any guy's trying to steal her away.

The guy's who made that mistake learned a hard lesson, to never try something like that again.

(Scene change)

July 2nd X784

"Natsu, a slaver been using your moniker recently," Makarov said

"Yeah, I heard," Natsu said with distaste.

"I normally wouldn't waste your skill on something as trivial as this, but since he's using your moniker I think it's best you deal with this," Makarov said

"Got it, gramps, Ultear Happy we heading out," Natsu said

"Right," the two said in unison.

"Hmm I still can't believe Bora not using your old moniker,"

"Yeah, but after being a wizard saint for over a year, it's only natural for me to get a better one," Natsu said with a smile.

"You forgot mine," Ultear said

"Ah yes one of the three queens of fairy tail and rumored to be stronger the famed Titania Erza," Natsu said

"And," Ultear said in a knowing tone.

"Ulterior Dragneel, Queen of time," Natsu said

"Three queens? who is the third queen," Happy said

"Mira obviously, Demon queen," Natsu said

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting," Happy said

"Yeah but that's more of an empty title since she still unable to use most of her power for now," Natsu said

"Elfman still stuck at partial takeover," Ultear said

"Yep not looking forward that battle but if it means they get control of their magic once again we'll have no choice but to suck it up," Natsu said

"I'm wondering who's gonna take Gajeel's place since he's part of fairy tail," Ultear said

"I think I know who but they're a freelance wizards, doing jobs for Phantom Lord," Natsu said

"What do you know about this person," Ultear said

"Not much accept he or she is a very powerful earth mage," Natsu said before anger shot across his face as stands before the dreaded train.

Before they could board the train, Loke showed up out of the blue with Capricorn as well.

"Yeah Loke what is it we're about to got get Lucy," Natsu said

"Yeah about that Osiris and the spirit king feel I should stay with you for the time being," Loke said

"For how long," Natsu said

"For now till just before the S-class trial after that I do not no," Loke said

"Fine and Capricorn looks like our journey comes to an end," Natsu said

"It was an honor to serve with you Natsu, and I look forward to serving Lady Lucy," Capricorn said

"Same for me Capricorn and don't teleport your key to her just yet," Natsu said with a grin

"Why?" Capricorn and Loke said in unison

"Can you imagine the look on Lucy's face when I hand her a golden gate key out of the blue," Natsu said with a chuckle.

Loke and Capricorn didn't even try to hide laughter at this and were joined by Happy and Ultear and unknown to them the spirit king was laughing as well.

"I'll have my Lacrima at standby so we lord this over her," Ultear said

"Good idea," Natsu said

Well, we will take out leave master" Loke said as he and Capricorn disappear in a flash of light.

"Come on Natsu you have my lap to help ease the burden," UItear said as she dragged a very reluctant Slayer on board.

"Ultear do you have any fish," Happy said resting on top of Ultears shoulder with nearly passed out slayer resting on her lap.

"Sure thing Happy make sure show some manner first," Ultear said as she gave him a fish.

"Thanks, Ultear, your the best" Happy said getting groan out on Natsu at that comment.

"Pointless to argue honey when fish is involved," Ultear said before chuckling at Natsu not having a good come back at this.

* * *

 **yo I know I said there be mo more chapter this month but I was feeling very productive so wrote this chapter and its the spirit of Christmas so Merry Christmas to all**

 **including this chapter I written the new chapter for three of my Six active stories right now, I have finished chapters for Fire & Jade and A Dragons Tigress**

 **I am hard at work on Gray's Ice Dragon then I have A demonic fairy and The Lost Dragon to get, I hope to have all of them done by Christmas assuming I have a good connection AND no bugs because last year I wanted to have a chapter for this story out by Christmas but I and many other AT THE TIME got nailed by a bug with the doc manager hope it doesn't happen this year**

 **I'm also excited as of next chapter I'll be tackling cannon and you find out Natsu new moniker hehe**

 **As always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review.**


	13. moniker

**chapter 13 enjoy**

* * *

A disgruntled blond-haired wizard was walking along a bridge when she hears a commotion from below.

What she saw was a large crowd around one man before hearing the words flame prince.

"Wait, flame prince? as in the legendary fire wizards who one of if not the most powerful fire wizard in the world, what is he doing in this dead-end town."

With Natsu

"Ok he should be around here somewhere," Natsu said

When Lucy finally made it to the crowd a strange feeling washed over her.

After her eye landing on the man who is known as bora unknown to the crown, he looked at her.

This feeling inside her grew exponentially before long two heart formed over her eyes.

These feeling would have continued to grow before the head of pink hair crossed her eye.

"Long time no see Bora," the pink-haired man said with a smirk.

"N-Natsu what bring you here" the now named Bora said

"Ow nothing just heard a rumor someone was using my moniker," he said as a beautiful woman with dark purple hair walked up beside his small feline-like creature sitting on his shoulder.

"Ah if I come across him I'll make sure to let you know," he said shakily.

"Bora I'm giving you a chance to come clean or suffer the consequences."

"Um um."

"Too late" Natsu instantly K.O him.

After Bora's defeat, all the girls were broken out of his charm spell; all eye landed on the trio.

"A mind explaining why you just knocked out The flame prince," the blonde hair female asked.

"Simple he's me," he said as a fist caught fire before shooting up in the sky before slithering around in the sky like a snake.

As you'd expect many of the females were dumbfounded at this revelation.

Natsu proceded hurl Bora over his shoulder carrying the man to the rune knights in the area.

Many of the girls went on to what they were doing before falling under the fake flame princess spell.

All except one the blond heir celestial mage who doing a poor job hiding her stalk no making sure this pink haired man was indeed the flame prince.

"Stop your following we know you're there," he said

"Eh" was her response before coming out behind the corner of a building.

"What your name," he said before glancing at Ultear who responded with a knowing smile, she had her Lacrima at the ready.

"The names Lucy and you three."

"My name is Natsu Dragneel, on my shoulder is Happy and next to me is my Wife Ultear dragneel, wait, Lucy are you by chance are you Lucy heartfilia.

"Yes, she said as she hung her head in shame."

"So you're the Lucy I've been looking for" before handing her Capricorn gate Key.

Lucy, as you expect, was awestruck with her Jaw nearing the floor.

"T-this is a G" She managed to say

"Golden gate one of the 12 zodiac gate keys, I found his key a while back, and he was in his words partnered to your mother. I promised to give you his key if I ever found you."

"I-I don't know what to say."

"A simple thank you is more than enough."

"Your down to one key Natsu" Ultear said

"Wait, you have more keys."

"Yep before today, I had the two golden gate keys now I have one" before showing off Loke's key.

"Hey would it be possible for you to give me that key," Lucy said in a seductive tone

Natsu could only laugh at this silently feeling sorry for Lucy.

"Bad move Lucy" Happy interjected

Lucy would have responded but was cut short before feeling a murderous aura emanating from the Ultear.

"Eventually but my contract with Leo isn't over yet when it is he's all yours."

"I completely forgot what are you guy's doing here besides dealing with him" pointing to Bora.

"One her was using my moniker and two to deal with the slavers he has under his control."

"Are you part of a guild Lucy?" Happy said

"No not yet but want to join one, specifically fairy tail."

"Well you're in Luck we're members of that guild."

"And done," Ultear said

"What now."

"This" she showed the recording of Natsu handing Lucy as Capricorn Key.

All color drained away from Lucy's face at the embarrassment.

"The guild going to get a kick out of this," he said

"Come on Natsu Bora won't stay unconscious for long" Ultear informed

"Right forgot about that, come on Lucy."

With that said the trio plus Happy walked towards the rune knight outpost.

One hour later

"Ok with Bora dealt with we have to find his gang."

"How are we suppose to do that."

With wicked grin" Lucy mind helping us out" Natsu said

Lucy had a bad feeling wash over her before reluctantly agreeing.

Night time

"I can believe I agreed to this," She said as was on the slaving boat with the rest of Bora victims.

Lucy with the help of cancer she was able to get out of her restraints before catching sight of Happy.

"Ready Lucy," he said picked her up and carried her out to the water.

"Don't have a choice, OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER."

Out of thin air, what looks to be mermaid formed.

"Aquarius I need you to send that boat back to the shore.

Aquarius grunted at her request before doing as she told.

With her urn in hand, she formed a giant wave of water the sent the boat flying towards the shoreline only for it the land with a crash.

So much power was put into the wave is cause damage to houses nearby.

"I'm dead. I'm so dead," Lucy thought to her self.

On their way back to the shore they saw a Nastu effortlessly take out the slavers.

He was hitting them with so much force they destroying some of the houses.

As soon as they landed Natsu had taken care of the crew who were all in the custody of the rune knight.

"Nice Job Lucy"

"Well done indeed."

"Aye, sir."

Suddenly the trio plus Happy were surrounded by the rune knights.

"Eeh" was Lucy response.

"Relax Lucy I have this covered."

"Thank you for taking out Bora," one knight said

"No problem."

"I hate to ask you this But….." ushering the damaged houses."

"Right…..Ultear your mind" He said with a sheepish grin.

"I suppose I can do that," she said before going to work on the damaged homes.

Lucy was too preoccupied with the guilt of causing damage to notice Ultear fixing the damages property with her magic.

Several minutes later

"Ok everything settled time to head to fairy tail," he said proudly before bolting off.

"There he goes again."

"How do you put up with him," one knight said

"He's my husband I don't have a choice," she said before running off.

"Lucky bastard," the knight said before walking off.

"Come on Lucy we need to get going" Happy said picking her up flying off towards fairy tail.

"Hey wait, what are you- AHH" she screamed as Happy flew at top speed.

The next day

The three wizards plus Happy stood in front of the fairy tail guild hall.

"Natsu you know what to do," Ultear said

"Aye, sir."

With one swift kick" WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE" he shouts.

With his piece spoken the group headed inside.

Lucy like in the old timeline was awestruck before The guild erupted in brawl they are famous for.

She expected Natsu to join in but was surprised as he weaved his way through with Ultear close behind him.

The two found their spots at the bar before long a towering black figure came walking in causing the brawl to stop dead in its tracks.

The black figure started shrinking smaller and smaller till he bearly under waist high.

He proceeded to go into a rant about how the magic council is giving him one complaint after another before setting fire to them.

The flaming papers found themselves in Natsu mouth; Lucy was awestruck at this, so look around and saw no one batting an eye.

"Someone mind explaining why Natsu it eating fire."

"My husbands a fire dragon slayer, there for takes on some of their traits, one of them one of them being able to consume any flame that's not his own"

"What now."

"Mira your mind," she said as she stood up"let go upstairs all this noise it irritating."

"No problem."

Natsu and Ultear made their way to the second floor.

When they reached it, they found a secluded corner to themselves with Ultear finding her place on Natsu spot.

The reason for coming up here was because of the noise but that not entirely true.

It is true the guild is somewhat noisy, but in fact, it was an excuse for the couple to be by themselves.

Natsu wrapped his arm around Ultear protectively, Ultear Like being held by him as it's one of the few time she can fully let her guard down.

With Lucy

"So mind going into detail of Natsu magic now.

"Natsu uses an extremely rare and powerful magic called dragon slayer magic; it gives him the power afforded to only dragons and their slayer like Natsu. he knows other types of magic to"

"What other Magic's does he know."

"He knows Requip magic for sure beyond that is pure speculation."

"Mind going into greater detail" She whimpers.

"You didn't hear this from me, but from what I heard its rumor he knows another type of slayer magic."

"What kind."

"Sadly I don't know, their rumor to be stronger flame types."

"Are there other dragon slayers too."

"Yeah, actually there is six dragon slayer in the guild."

"Six who are the other five."

"There names are Erik or Cobra as he goes by then Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue, Each one uses a different element."

"Elements?"

"Yes element Natsu element is fire and in order, as I mention they Poison, iron, Sky or wind, white and shadow," she said unaware of Laxus status."

"Are their other types of slayer magic."

"Yes, actually we have an Ice devil slayer in our ranks."

"Devil slayer?"

"Yes, devil slayer magic is magic that's meant to slayer demons."

"Who is it?"

"Our resident Ice mage Gray, Gray do you mind."

"No problem" he promptly showed Lucy the mark of the ice devil slayer.

"So that's the mark of an Ice devil slayer how did you learn it, speaking of which how did Natsu, and the other learn theirs?"

"No one knows how Gray learned his except Natsu and the master, for the dragon slayers, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy learns there's from the dragons that raised them. Cobra learned his from a dragon lacrima implanted in his body, Sting and Rogue Learned there not only from the Dragon that raised and them but also a Lacrims implanted in their bodies."

Mira would've continued before the guild doors open revealing man in dark blue jeans and undershirt with a white overcoat, maroon hair with a purple cat on his shoulder.

Next to him are three kids no older than 12 with cats of their own on the shoulder and finally a much older man with bandages on him.

"You are hopeless you know that Macao," the maroon-haired man said

"Sorry for having to drag me back."

"It's no problem your lucky Romeo brought this to my attention since Natsu was busy."

"Don't forget us if it wasn't for me that poison would keep you bedridden for months" Wendy scolded in a tone similar to her niichan.

"You forgot I was the one who told about him," Sebastian said from Cobra's shoulder

"My bad"

"Thank you, Sebastien," Macao said

"Erik your back, "A purple haired barmaid said

"It's Cobra"

"You'll always be Erik to me" The got chuckle all around all around at Cobras expense.

"Daddy your back" Romeo said as he came running to father only to tackle him down.

"Sorry for making you worry have to thank Cobra for saving my hide."

"Where do you want it and what color" Mira said

"What?" Lucy said

"Your guild stamp," she said holding out the stamp.

"Right hand in pink please" Mira stamp her hand.

"We have a new member everyone."

The guild roared cheers as they went into full-on party mode.

"Mira have you seen Nii chan," Wendy said

"Yeah where Salamander anyway," Cobra said

"Up here," he said from the second floor."

"One of these days Salamander I'm going to be up there too."

"Will see about" as he jumps down only sucker punch in the face.

"Natsu why would you do That" Kinana said

"You've known us for how long," he said before Cobra returned the favor.

The part quickly turned into another guild wide brawl with Natsu and Cobra being the only one not using magic for the everyone safely mainly Cobra.

Funny enough Lucy was still entranced by her guild mark she didn't notice.

"What's your name."

"Oh me it's Lucy and yours."

"The name is Wendy, and these are my teammates Sting and Rogue."

"Wait as in the dragon slayer Mira mentioned, your a little young to be wizards."

A tick mark appeared on Wendy's head she was just about to show this woman the error of her ways when she was cut short.

"They may look small, but these three slayers are a force to be wrecked with," Ultear said making her presence known from above.

"She's right Lucy Wendy Sting and Rogue were trained by Natsu himself," Mira said

"That's correct we were trained by the legendary flame princess of fairy tail" Sting shouts.

"They hated me at first, but in time they grew to like my training regiment," Natsu said with Cobra hanging onto him.

"Next time I'll win for sure."

"Sure you will," he said in a sarcastic tone.

Cobra didn't say anything as he willed himself to the bar before planting his face trying to get his strength back after fighting Natsu.

"Nii Chan I know you just got back from the job but are you able to train us," Sting said

"Sure" Natsu headed to the door with the three young slayers at his back.

"Surprised you're not going with Cobra," Mira said with a smirk, she didn't get a response from him probably from the beating Natsu just gave him.

"I will surpass him," He said fiercely before laying his head on the bar once more.

"Sure you will."

"How strong is Natsu anyway?" Lucy questioned

"Very," Ultear said before leaving.

"Mira how strong is Natsu anyway," Lucy said hoping to get a better answer.

"Natsu is in the top three for the strongest wizard; he's also a wizard saint like the master."

"Wizards Saint? What's that."

"Wizard Saint is a title give to wizards who are recognized as one of the strongest wizards in the wizarding world, and there are ten in total."

"Ten you said I assume their rank from strongest to weakest."

"Rank is hard to nail down since their constantly changing as time goes forward and each member is getting stronger or weaker from their age."

"That make sense; I notice Sting and Wendy calling him brother are they related."

"No their not after they joined Natsu took it upon himself to train them to grow stronger, and in time they grew to see his as big brother, so it was only natural they call him that is there any else.

Over the next two hours, Mira answers any question she had about the wizarding world.

Natsu walked in with a passed out wendy in his arms carrying her bridal style with Sting and Rogue using each other as supports with there exceeds flying overhead.

"I see he put you guys through the wringer," Mira said

"They're getting stronger little by little" Natsu said resting Wendy down the table with her teammate not far behind.

"Natsu if you're as powerful as the rumors say why are you called the flame prince and not I don't know fire king," Lucy said

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!," Igneel roared.

Natsu could only chuckle he wasn't alone Mira joined in as well.

With a questioning look"What's so funny" Lucy said

"My father Igneel is a fire dragon, not just any fire dragon he is their king; if he found out I went by fire king, while he's still kicking, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"Wait is hr saying dragons are real I thought they were only legends."

"No they are authentic just ask Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue they will say the same thing."

"Where are they?"

"Don't know they just up and left seven years ago?" he said

"Why did they leave."

"After they finish teaching us our magic they wanted us to live our life as the human do."

Just as Natsu finished, the guild door opened up revealing the last of the known dragon slayers.

"Gajeel your back I take it the job went well," Natsu said

"To easy if you ask me."

"Yeah well unlike you some people we aren't walking powerhouses," Levy said fiercely getting a chuckle out of Gajeel.

"I see we have a new member," Pantherlily said from Gajeel shoulder.

"Yep her name is Lucy."

"Hi"

"Nice to have a new member," Levy said

After getting a closer look, Lucy saw Levy wearing a dark gray dress with sandals and what looked to be a straight iron bar in her left ear and regular earing with a black hair band.

Gajeel wore bagging brown pant, black boot, and a black sleeveless shirt and setting on his shoulder was a small cat-like creature with green pant and small red sword on his back.

"Hi my name is Levy," she said with a bright smile.

"What job did you guys take," Natsu said

"Bandit clearing job."

"Not much of a challenge."

"You can say that again."

"Natsu, Ultear mention your her husband, how long have you guys been married."

"year and a half, anyway since your now a guild wizard get to work."

"Ok," she said going to the job board.

"You up for another job," Gajeel said

"Fine" Levy said

"Wait," Natsu said

"What is it salamander."

"You should take Lucy on your next job since she's new."

"As if"

"I think it would be fun we get to show a new member the ropes."

"Fine"

Gajeel and company went over to ask Lucy to go on her next job which she expected their job is to steal a book they pay 200,000 jewel.

The remainder of the day came and went, Natsu and Ultear went home to discuss where they go from here.

"What are we going to do from here since you were the one to go with her on that job."

"Yeah, Natsu what are going to do" happy said from his shoulder.

"Well we have to deal with lullaby then galuna island, and I have an idea of how to work with that."

Ultear was visibly uncomfortable at the mention of galuna.

"I know it's hard for you but it needs to be done, both you and Gray have to be there to lay this demon to rest"

"I know but how are we going to do that."

"You forgot when we were in hargion before Lucy we met the guy who had the flea for his safety."

"Right"

"What I had in mind was take the job since were S class, and Happy _tells_ Lucy about it, causing her to follow us, but I'm going to stop there," he said with a smirk.

Ultear and Happy can only sweat drops at this, yep Natsu is still Natsu at the end of the day.

"What about the master he is not going to like this"

"I already talked to him how I was interested in the job after telling him about Bobo story."

"Just bobo."

"Hehe have to wait and see," he said with a sinister grin.

Two days later

Lucy was moping over her last job since the reward went up to 2,000,000 million jewel but didn't get a single one of it thanks to Gajeel and company turning it down as it was not the fairy tail way.

On the bright side, she did get a new gate key her name is Virgo the maiden, so it wasn't a complete waste.

"I heard you got a new gate key Lucy," Natsu said

"Yeah her name is Virgo."

"Think you can show her off."

"I don't see the harm.

"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN" she shouts before revealing the pink haired maid.

"You needed me, princess."

"I don't I just wanted to show the guild my newest spirit."

Just then a member by the name of a jet came running if "Erza's back!"

Everyone but a few were visibly shaken at this news Natsu and Happy traded glances.

"Who's Erza"

"One of the scariest lady you'll ever meet," Gray said who was already down to his underwear.

"Erza a fairy tail wizard like the rest of us and is extremely powerful" Mira informed

"How powerful is she"

"She's considers the most powerful female wizard in our ranks."

"I resent that," Ultear said

"Oh sorry, Ultear I didn't mean to offend you."

"Wait who is stronger Erza or Ultear," Lucy said

"That is hotly debated subject," Mira said

"This is Crazy to ask but why don't they fight to decide."

"That hasn't happened for two reasons, one the skill set are radically different so it's not a fair comparison and Natsu a little protective of Ultear."

"Why is that she seems like she can take care of herself."

"It has to deal with him being a dragon slayer."

"How so?"

"As I mentioned earlier the magic they use is the same as the dragon, they're meant to slayer, but they also take on other traits like only having one mate. on dragon terms, they have been married for a long time, but on human terms, they weren't until they got married a year and a half ago."

Lucy would have continued before the door quickly opened revealing the silhouette of a woman holding over a large object overhead.

Their eyes adjusted to the light it was revealed to be a scarlet-haired girl holding something up overhead.

"After setting the strange thing down Erza went into nagging mode telling off the guild.

"I take it your job went well and what is that," Mira said

"It wasn't too difficult, and this is the horn of a monster I defeated. the locals were so happy they decorated it for me," she said before her eyes landed on ultear before glaring at her.

Ultear returned the glare, and both were radiating killing intent toward the other, Why simple both were dying to see who was the strongest female wizard.

* * *

 **ok that it for this chapter**

 **this proved harder then I thought to write as I'm forced to pick and choose what to keep and what to drop for redundancy purposes**

 **also I'm not sure how it integrates Lucy in the story as I don't want to over saturate the story with too many characters during the arcs up to X784**

 **S-class trials from here since Ultear in the gang if you guy have any idea let me know**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	14. author note

**hey, guys, this is a short little update on second chance do you guys have any ideas on possible godsends both OC and characters for this story as I'm only coming up with one and that is Erza but that's a maybe cause she already powerful in her own right, I have god lined up one of the 18 war gods do you have any ideas for benefits she could get and/or a new type of armor they don't have to be a part of fairy tail leave it as a review or PM me I'm not deleting this chapter so no worries you will get credit**


	15. Lullaby

**chapter 15 enjoy**

* * *

"Natsu, Gray I need you two to do me a favor,"

"What is it," Natsu said knowing what was going to happen

Erza went into how she heard a few things and didn't like them, so she asked the two of them to accompany her.

"You didn't forget about little old me now did you" Ultear informed with a devious grin.

"Yeah Erza," Natsu said with a shit-eating grin.

"Fine she can come along on one condition...we fight to see who is the strongest," she said with conviction.

With a sigh, "Fine you two can fight when we get back," Both females shared a mental victory.

The next day

As you'd expect Ultear and Erza were glaring at each other waiting for the other to make their move.

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing here," Happy said, having a good idea why.

"Mira asked me to keep Ultear and Erza from killing each other"

"You're not doing a good job."

"There's no way I'm getting in between those two."

"Smart move."

"Still can't believe Erza has that much luggage," noticing the large cart behind the knight.

"No surprise here."

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" Erza questioned.

"Mira asked me to tag along to learn the ropes."

"Very well."

Natsu finally showed up with the train tickets forcing Ultear and Erza to back off.

"Let's go we have a job to do."

As soon as the train started moving, Natsu immediately rested his head on Ultear's lap.

"I thought only Gajeel only suffered from motion sickness," Lucy said

"All the dragon slayers in the guild suffer from it," Ultear informed.

"That must suck for you."

"Not really," she said as she played with his hair.

"Thanks, honey," he manages to say.

"No problem."

"So Erza mind filling us in?" Gray questioned.

Erza went in explaining why she called for there help before stopping to get something to eat.

" _Brother_ ," Natsu eyes shot wide open as the unmistakable voice of Lullaby rang through his head.

"did you guys say something."

"No, we did not why?" Erza questioned.

"Must have been my imagination than."

" _Natsu what's wrong_ ," Ultear said using the curse power E.N.D taught him and in turn her.

" _What's the game plan_ ," Happy butted in using the same curse power.

" _Lullaby he's calling to me_."

"Hehehe."

" _Not now E.N.D_ ," he said via the curse.

"Party pooper."

" _What are you gonna do_ ," she said

" _I don't know last time I was left on by accident_."

" _I have an idea follow my lead_ ," she said via curse before giving a convincing display of her falling asleep.

" _Nice one,_ " he said before following her lead.

" _Happy when the time comes well I'm sure you can figure out the rest_ ," she informed.

" _Aye, sir_."

"Looks like those two are fast asleep," Lucy said

"I know you can hear me." Lullaby rang out

"What do you want."

"You to take me so we can return to Zeref to fulfill his wish."

"Not happening."

"Come on I know you want to it will be easy let's kill everyone here and be on our way."

Not wanting this to drag on he needs to end it here "No! he's mine I don't need your help."

"Fine be that way, don't come crying to me when you die."

"Doubt you'll be alive by then," he thought to himself.

"Hey, Erza what kind of magic do you use?" Lucy asked.

"She makes people bleed," Happy informed.

"I don't think it's that good, personally I like Gray's magic."

"That's right Mira mention your an ice wizard" Gray put his hands together forming the fairy tail symbol out of pure ice.

"Pretty," she said softly.

The sat in comfortable silence till they reached the next train station.

"Natsu keep pretending your sleeping," she said via curse.

"Got it."

When they finally made it the train station Ultear _woke up_ " Wake up Natsu" she said light patting his head.

"Do you need any help?" Lucy asked.

"No I got it, go on ahead I'll wake him up" winking to Happy to do as they planned he gave the nod.

"Ok then don't take too long."

Two minutes later

"Crap we forgot about Natsu and Ultear," Happy shouts.

They look behind them only to see the train take off then Erza demanded one of them punish her.

With Natsu and Ultear

As the train continued onward, a lone figure approached the couple.

"Well if it isn't a couple of fairy tail wizards," he said with a smirk" how life in guild these days."

Natsu stood straight up before collapsing to the ground thanks to his motion sickness.

"I can handle this guy," she said

"Let me show you how it's done," he said, unleashing his shadow magic on them only for the train to come to an abrupt stop.

All three wizards fell over and like before the lullaby flute came flying out of Kageyama.

"What do we have here," she said.

"Shit you weren't supposed to see that."

"Parallel worlds."

Suddenly an endless supply of lacrimas orbs shoots toward Kageyama only for him to counter with his shadow magic.

The resulting clash causing the section of the train blow out.

"Gonna have to do better than that," she said as the train conductor said they are moving soon.

Kageyama had wicked grin before unleashing all his magic succeeding in throwing Ultear out of the moving train.

"Damn it, " Natsu shouts jumping after her.

Using fire dragon claw, Natsu made it Ultear just in time wrapping his arm around and landing on his back sliding some ways.

"Natsu" Happy shout their group catches up to them in magic mobile.

"Are you alright?" Erza said.

"Yeah, I'm fine just little banged up from the ground you ok Ultear."

"I'm fine."

"What happened."

"After the train started moving again, we were approached by a man with shadow magic."

"Wish Rogue was here," Gray said offhandedly.

"The train stopped causing him to drop a weird flute it had a skull on it with three eyes."

Lucy, like in the old timeline, recognized the description immediately gave her thoughts on only to be followed up be Erza.

Clover

It was the standard guild master confidence; they were chatting and drinking when a bird with a hat holding a letter in its talons approached Makarov.

"Master Makarov, Master Makarov" the delivery bird said on its approach.

"Thank you," he said before opening the letter revealing a mini Mira talking about Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Ultear started a team.

Makarov had mixed feeling about this, on the one hand, the amount of destruction these three can cause but on the other hand Ultear with them.

But Ultear has been known to be very _selective_ at times regarding how she uses her arc of time.

"So what are your thoughts on this" Goldmine said

"Wait isn't Ultear the beauty who married to your fire dragon slayer" Bob interjected

"Yes normally I would be concerned about those four but if Ultear's with them that changes thing hopefully for the better."

"How so."

"She has arc of time, so she can fix whatever gets destroyed on the job assuming she in the mood."

"Yikes!"

With team Natsu

Team Natsu is in hot pursuit of the Eisenwald guild as the come closer and closer to their target.

They just entered the town heading toward Oshibana station.

Gray lectured Erza about using to much magic for magic mobile before saying she'll use hand to hand combat.

Moments later they stood outside of Oshibana station with the conductors standing guard.

Summoning all his will power after suffering from his motion sickness, Natsu stood forward, knowing what Erza was going to do.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of the wizard saint you may also know me as the flame prince, we on the pursuit of the Eisenwald guild we believe they took over the train station."

"T-the flame prince, go right in and teach them a lesson," the conductor said.

Natsu looks the Erza giving her a mischievous grin causing her the look to the side, glaring at him.

As they continued the pursuit, they found the downed formes of the rune knights before reaching the boarding station.

They now stood before the Eisenwald guild.

Erigior proceeds to go on a rant about the train station and how many people we here before talking about how his rights are gone.

Erza started "Natsu Gray go after Erigor-we can take care of these guys" Ultear finished.

"Are you serious" Lucy cried as she instinctively took a step back.

Natsu and Gray did as they were told and bolted to stop them from playing the lullaby flute.

Erza requip a couple of swords and began to dispatch the wizards before them.

Just as she was about to attack another, a lacrima came out of nowhere knocking one out cold.

"If you think you can have all the fun you're sorely mistaken" Ultear informed

"How about a contest who gets the most is the superior wizard" she demanded

"Took the word out of my mouth" the two female pulled out all the stops taking out dark wizard after dark wizard count up the wizard they took.

"I feel so useless," Lucy thought to herself as the two females before effortlessly took out wizard after wizards.

5 minutes later

The battle was over Erza took out 25 dark wizards and Ultear 26 and ten from Lucy thanks to cancer.

"Looks like I win," She said only for Erza to glare at her.

You could see lightning bolt from their eyes fighting for dominance over the other.

With Natsu Gray

The two wizards ran until they hit a crossroad.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up."

"Yeah, just don't die on me," he whispered that last part.

"Likewise" getting a grin from his flame counterpart.

Gray followed his path till he ran into broadcast room only to be attacked by the wizard who uses urumi magic.

He very quickly dealt with him only to learn the real goal was the guild master conference on clover.

With Natsu

After a very short fight, Natsu stood over the defeated form Kageyama right when the other caught up to him.

Suddenly an old memory came back to him.

"GET HIM OUT OF THEIR" He shouts pulling Kageyama away just in the nick of time as another wizard burst through the wall.

Erza was quick to pull him out of the wall before dealing with the one known as karakka.

"Come on Kageyama you have a wind barrier to dispel," Natsu said, hurling him over his shoulder.

Wind barrier

"Kageyama do your thing" Erza demanded

Kageyama did the task given to him after seeing how the fairy tail wizard took out his guild.

"I almost wish Wendy was here to deal with the wind barrier" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Tell me about it," he whispered back.

"There it's done," he said as the wind barrier dissipated as he slowly walked away.

"Where do you think you're going," Natsu gave him a wicked grin grabbed hold him.

"If you think we're going to let you walk away you thought wrong" Gray informed

"O come on" as he was thrown onto the magic mobile they drove here.

"Come on, Happy."

"Aye Sir"

"Where are you going" Erza question

"I'm going on ahead just in case we don't make it time."

"Very well will catch up to you" Natsu and happy went full steam ahead.

"Talk about deja vu."

"Aye, sir."

In a matter of minutes, they caught up with Erigor landing on the track with a thud.

"You how did you get past my wind barrier!"

"You can thank Kageyama," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll have to kill him when this is over."

"That's assuming you can beat me."

"Alright fairy fly lets see who's the superior wizard."

"Hmm"

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" he shouts bolting towards Erigor.

He quickly counters with his storm mail armor causing his fist to bounce off.

"Hmm, dang I was hoping that would be enough Happy stand back."

"Aye Sir."

Flames erupted from Natsu body shooting straight up in the sky forming pillar of fire.

He slowly increased their intensity melting the track around them like in the old timeline Erigor wind barrier began to dissipate before giving him his devastating flame elbow knocking him out cold.

It was around this time the others finally caught up.

"Nice job Natsu," Ultear said

"It was nothing."

Seeing Lullaby in the open Kageyama took the chance drove off with the lullaby flute.

"Damnit!" Natsu shouts

"Come on we have to hurry," Erza shouts as they pursued Kageyama.

Nighttime clover

Kageyama stood outside the guild hall conference building when he heard a strange noise behind him.

It was none other the Makarov looking through the current sorcerer weekly magazine talking about the beautiful women in it.

he offered to play the man a song with the lullaby flute.

Just as he was about to play his memories from the past few days came flooding back to him.

The rest of team Natsu caught up to them only to be interrupted by the guild masters.

Natsu and Gray were on their toes when Bob made himself known.

Makarov gave an inspiring speech about guilds, friendship, and the path of life.

For the second time, Natsu eyes went wide as Lullaby called out to him once more.

"Join me, brother, and we shall dine on their souls," he said mentally.

"NO! These are my friends."

"Fine, then you can watch them die if you don't want to be found out" moment later the pure form of Lullaby emerged towering over the mountains and the forest below.

His towering form stuck fear from everyone in the vicinity.

The guild master went into explaining Pure Lullaby form and his creator.

Lullaby ranted about how he hates regular human and prefers the souls of wizards.

"Gray lets see the true power of a devil slayer."

"Took the words out of my mouth.

"Requip black wing armor."

"Parallel worlds."

"ICE DEVIL RAGE"

The three shout as they unleash a barrage of attacks on the demon flute.

"Natsu why aren't you helping" Lucy adds

"Normally I would but it's Gray's time to shine as a devil slayer."

"He's right he's all your Gray" Erza shouts backed up by Ultear.

"Thanks but I may need some cover."

"Right," the two females said in unison.

"ICE DEMON LANCE" he shouts as purple colored ice lances race toward Lullaby.

Gray proceeded to shoot off more ice devil slayer magic toward the demon flute black up by Erza and Ultear, keeping the beast in place.

in a fit of rage, Lullaby to swatted them away.

He started building up his magic to play his song only get unrecognizable wheeze of air.

"What have you done to my song."

"Gray punched enough of holes in you to render your song useless," Natsu said fiercely.

"NOOO!" he ranted using his size and strength to tear down the terrain around him.

"Gray you up for more."

"You know it, ICE DEVIL SOCCER" he shouts devil slayer variant of soccer spell flying straight to the Lullaby.

"If I'm to die then so be, HERE ME MY BROTHER AND SISTER THE STRONGEST OF US THOUGHT SEALED AWAY WALKS AMONG ONCE MORE THE NEW ERA OF DARKNESS COMES AT LAST!" He shouts on both the verbal, mental connection shared by his demon brethren.

That's all he managed to say before being slain by fairy tail ice devil slayer.

Lullaby words visibly shook Natsu, and with all his will power hid it from everyone but not without trading glances with Ultear, Makarov, and Happy.

When all was said and one the lullaby flute was destroyed, leaving behind a massive creator.

"Hey Ultear mind doing us a favor," Makarov said in a pleading voice.

"I AM NOT A MAID," she shouts.

Like you'd expect all the guild master floored themselves; also, all color drained away from Makarov face.

"Natsu, please convince your wife to fix this mess," Makarov said in a pleading voice.

"Sorry she made her decision," he said with a smirk.

"Your only saying that cause you had nothing to do with it," he said, pointing to the creator.

"Well, you better start running," He said as he picked up Ultear bridal style getting a squeal from the woman with Happy not far behind.

"RUN!" Makarov shouts as the rest of fairy tail followed suit.

The train ride back to Magnolia

Like always, Natsu had his head on Ultear's lap, but he was in his mindscape.

Natsu mindscape

"Mind telling how the fuck Lullaby knew about me" he shouts eyeing down E.N.D resting against volcanic rocks.

Natsu goes to punch him only for his first phase right through.

"How many times do I have to tell since we merged that you can't harm me" he deadpanned

"But still how."

"EXPLAIN" Igneel roared.

"Fine Lullaby was always the most perceptive one of the family. Being a musical demon he can broadcast on a frequency only the other etherious can hear," he said not caring in the slightest.

"Wait did he know about me the first time I fought him."

"Yes and no."

"Indulge us."

"Last time around, he could sense my power but couldn't recognize me that why he referred to you as a monster, but since we merged, he knew right away yo-we are zeref strongest demon.

"And you just now brought this up!"

"Lullaby is the runt of the litter if it makes you feel any better."

"What's that supposed to mean."

With a sigh," I doubt the other will take him seriously."

"How so?"

"Lullaby is weak compared to me and Tartarus."

"Still doesn't explain it."

"You're forgetting the Balam alliance."

"What does that have to do with this"

"You are an idiot."

"Just get on with it."

"Fine Tartarus is just gonna wait out the other two branches to fall by your hands before putting their plan into action."

"I'll bite what's there plan."

"From what I've heard they're waiting for an opportune time to activate the face bombs."

"What's a face bomb."

"You're the wizard saint you would have a better chance knowing what it is than me."

"Your the one who's been keeping tabs on them not me so spill."

"Hehehe for me to know you to find out," he said with his demonic grin.

Natsu and Igneel could only sweat drops at this.

With a sigh," guess that will have to do for now see ya."

"By," he said before disappearing.

Makarov office

"Mind explaining what the hell Lullaby was telling to the world," Makarov said eyeing Natsu with Happy and Ultear by his side.

"It's nothing to worry."

"LIKE HELL IT IS! That demon just broadcasted to the world an age of darkness is coming"

"One he said era of darkness and two are you trying to tell the whole guild my secret."

"Don't worry I put the silencing runes up the moment we entered," she said

"Thanks, honey."

After holding it in as long as he can, "WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES IT MAKE!"

"Well, you just calm the fuck down and let me explain."

"Fine"

"E.N.D said Tartarus won't make a move till after the other two branches of the Balam alliance fall that all I'm gonna say now can we move on."

Makarov let out a sigh of relief" that all I needed to know you may go."

"See ya, gramps."

(scene change)

The next day

Era

The magic council, as you'd expect, is going over the recent development of the lullaby flute.

"The Eisenwald guild was defeated but how did they get a hold of the lullaby flute."

"Let not forget the foreboding message of the lullaby flute dying words."

"That does raise some concern we can't let this reach the public eye."

"Agreed," many said in unison."

"What should we do about the lullaby's final words."

"I don't know, we're walking around in the dark here," Org said

"All we can do now is tighten security on the books of zeref we do have an increase our search effort for the ones we don't," Yajima said.

"That we can do," Leiji said

"Agreed but what about this strongest demon he spoke what can we do about that" one member said

"Nothing until we have more information I just hope it's not too late."

"Since that's all we can do about zeref's books let get back to Fairy Tail," Veronica said

"There usually a thorn in our side but fairy tail has proved quite useful."

"They manage to take out an entire guild with only a hand full of member" Veronica informed

"Don't forget one of them was the wizard saint Natsu dragneel-"

"Is a member of their guild."

"And they have Ultear Dragneel, wife of Natsu Dragneel she been instrumental in keeping their destruction down to near tolerable levels," she said

"But she refused to repair ground zero of the lullaby fight."

"You can't expect one wizard to clean up after an entire guild."

"Veronica's right and attack on the guild masters was prevented."

"Enough fairy tail's good deeds are overshadowed by there reckless destruction regardless of Ultear Dragneels assistants."

"Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them."

Fairy Tail

Lucy had just finished writing her letter to her mother when she notices Gray without any clothes on.

"Intruder alert," she shouts before kicking him" No stripping in my house, buddy."

"Hey I was naked when I got here you didn't forget about today did you."

"About what?"

Fairy Tail guild hall

front area

"Isn't this going the tear our team apart."

"Who told you that?" he questioned only to see the crying form of Mira "oh your not an idiot Mira."

"Smooth move, Gray."

Things went along these lines for the past couple of minutes.

The two female powerhouses stare each other down as the crowd goes wild.

I've been waiting for this for a long time" Ultear said

"Same I will prove I'm the stronger wizard."

"Can't you guys get along" Natsu pleaded.

"Not until we find out who's stronger" Erza and Ultear shouted in unison

"Ultear VS, Erza, place your bets on who gonna win" Cana shout with chalkboard be her side.

"Put me down on Ultear," Happy said

"Round one start" Makarov shouts.

Erza requiped into her flight armor and bolt toward Ultear.

"Parallel words" she shouts, sending a barrage lacrima orbs toward Erza.

Thanks to her flight armor she was able to dodge the lacrimas one after another before pulling out her sword ready to strike Ultear from behind.

Right as she strikes Ultear the unexpected happened her sword phased right through her before she dissipated in a flash of light.

"Thought projection," Erza whispered as she turns to her back only see Ultear standing overhead.

Preying on the opportunity, she used her lacrima to bash Erza in the back of the head, knocking her out cold.

"I win," she said with a devious smirk" looks like I'm the strongest female in fairy tail."

Half the crowd went nuts, and the other half only booed as they lost the bet.

Ultear casually walks over to Natsu standing by his side.

"Knew you'd win" this got a smile from her.

A gong noise was suddenly herd getting everyone attention on a humanoid frog creature.

"May I have your attention please I have come here on behalf of the magic council," Murmures where herd all around the crowned as the frog lady went on.

"Why do I have a feeling."

"Natsu Dragneel you are under arrest."

"Yep that it, hmm could this be a good thing or a bad thing," he thought to himself as he held his hand out for magic restraint cuffs.

* * *

 **that's it for this chapter**

 **also if it wasn't obvious I'm not including the filler arc in this fic**

 **did you guys like how I did this arc where its more or less a slight change to cannon or would you like a more radical change as to avoid redundancy**

 **let me know in the review or PM me**

 **as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


	16. Galuna

**chapter 16 enjoy**

* * *

Natsu stood before the council with a bored expression but kept a lingering eye on _Siegrain_ and Veronica the whole time.

The trial went like the last time this happened to expect there was no fire breathing idiot to interrupt it.

"Any questions."

"I assume this is because I did nothing to stop the destruction as the highest-ranking wizard at the time of lullaby awaking?"

"Yes you're recognized as one of the strongest wizards alive proven by your rank as a wizard saint, it is your job to be a representative of what it means to be a wizard."

With a yawn "I understand where you're coming from, but lullaby came from the book of zeref as far as I'm concerned these damages were acceptable losses since the alternative was the possible deaths of the guild masters."

"What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything just the big picture now if there anything else I'd like to go home today."

"Do you plead guilty to all charges."

"Yes and F.Y.I, I didn't intervene in the fight as Gray magic is meant to slay demons like the lullaby."

The rest of the trial went as you expected.

When Natsu left the courtroom, he was greeted by Yajima via thought projection.

"What is it you need?"

"The other would not like me asking this but what are your thoughts on that message lullaby gave out before his demise."

"Hmm, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"How can you say that after hearing lullaby dying words."

"It's just a gut feeling beside we have bigger fish to worry about."

"And who might that be?"

"The black dragon of the apocalypse!"

"Right well that's what you and the other dragon slayers are for," he said small smile.

"You can say that again and if Acnologia as powerful as we think he might just take out zeref's demon for us to show his dominance if were lucky."

"True well I'll see you around Natsu and say hi the maki for me," he said with a smile.

"No problem" as Yajima projection vanish in a flash of light.

When Natsu walked out the fiore branch of Era, the sight of Ultear and Happy greeted him.

"How did the trial go?"

"Like you expect, but Yajima talked to me afterward about Lullaby dying words."

"And?"

"I told him not to worry about it since Acnologia is a bigger threat."

"Ah, you pulled a bait and switch on him."

"Yep come let get back to the guild."

"Aye, sir."

Two hours later

"Well, what are you doing out here by yourself," he said, looking down on a twelve your old girl with white hair.

He didn't need his enhance senses to know this was Yukino.

She hid behind a tree, poking her head out toward Natsu" my name is Yukino, and I'm lost, sir."

"Natsu the name I'm not gonna hurt you so come on out" she did as she was asked and reluctantly came out of her hiding spot.

Ultear seeing Natsu kind side made her heart warm-up "Now where are you from, we'll walk you home" she said

"Ok, Yukino how did you end up out here."

"I live at an orphanage nearby we went to the flower garden, and on our way back I must have taken a wrong turn, and now I'm lost."

"Come on will walk you home," he said with a warm smile with his hand out.

She took him by the hand and walked alongside him, Ultear kept pace with them and was a little shocked when Yukino held out her hand to her.

Happy was watching this display with glee wearing a massive smirk on his face "wait till the master hears about this" he thought to himself.

"Yukino not to be rude but do you have any family out there we might be able to find them for you."

Yukino stopped dead in her tracks "I have a sister I lost her when men attacked my family in dark robes."

"Does she have a name?"

"Sorano"

"If we find someone by that name will make sure to tell you," he said with a grin getting a smile out of her.

"How about we stop for some ice cream on the way back to the orphanage" Ultear interjected

"Sounds like a plan" Yukino beamed both of them with a smile.

They stopped by a nearby ice cream stand after that they walk to the orphanage with comforting silence.

as soon as they reached Yukino asked them to stay a little bit longer, when she came back out she held out a photo of her and Sorano.

"This is my sister please if you find her tell I miss her."

Natsu took a closer look at the photo and was shocked to see her sister was or is Angle.

"Ultear mind making a copy of this"

"Sure thing darling" using her lacrima she took a picture of the photo.

"Will keep a lookout for her Yukino hope we meet again someday.

"By" she yelled when she turned around, she was met with the caretaker of the orphanage.

"Yukino where have you been you had us all worried sick."

"I'm sorry I got lost" she went into great detail of her journey home with the in her opinion the friendly people.

With Natsu and company

"Well, this is unexpected?"

"How so, Natsu?" Happy said

"Turns out her sister is Angle of the Oracion Sies."

"Your kidding."

"He's not I can confirm it since I was part of Grimoire Heart."

"Take a look at the photo" one look at the photo was enough for Happy to believe him.

"What are we gonna do about this?"

"Well if my hunch is correct Richard won't be the only one helping us out during Nirvana."

"Hmm"

"What's so funny Happy?" he said

"If I didn't know any better you Ultear and Yukino looked like a happy little family hehe."

As you'd expect Both Natsu and Ultear had blushes that rivaled Erza hair.

Natsu mind was struggling to wrap his head around Happy's statement.

Ultear mind, on the other hand, was going to a million different places all at once "would we make a happy family, could I be a mother and him be the father, do I even want kids with Natsu, of course, I do, but do I deserve to be a mother after everything I've done, yes, of course, I can I'm with Natsu after all, this is all so confusing" she thought to herself.

"Ultear, Ultear, earthland to Ultear" shaking his hand in front of her face.

" Hm wha- oh yes, Natsu."

"Were almost to the guild we have to get ready for Galuna remember"

"Right almost forgot about that!"

The next day

They finally made it to the guildhall, and they went to the bar to get some food after a long journey.

Ultear was approach by Erza "you caught me off guard next time I'll win for sure" she said fiercely.

"Any time anywhere," she chirped.

"Can you two behave" Natsu interjected.

"Not now Natsu," they said in unison.

Makarov was watching the display when Happy approached him with a massive grin," what is it Happy."

"You'll never believe what I saw," he told him about their encounter with Yukino to the end."

Makaron had a massive grin on his "thanks for telling me."

"I couldn't make this up even if I tried" Makarov gave knowing smirk "ok maybe I could, but I honestly could not believe if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

Makarov gave a knowing smirk once again only for Happy to look away.

Makarov began to slouch "Sir is something wrong," Mira said

"I'm fine just sleepy, he's coming"

Footstep could be heard many of the guild members began to collapse to the floor as they fell asleep one by one.

"Not again," Gray said before falling asleep."

The only one unaffected was Makarov, Natsu, and Ultear plus _him_.

"Mystogen," he said as the masked man grabbed a random flier from the job board.

"Been a while so how are they anima coming along?" Natsu said as Ultear was holding onto him to stay up.

"Fine and not as frequent thanks to you and Ultear, I still feel bad for that close call we had"

"How many times do I have to say it's neither of your faults, just remember the plan for magnolia."

Natsu and Mystogan just stayed silent, unable to counter her.

"Will see you when the time comes."

"Mystogan lift the sleeping spell when you leave."

"Very well."

He then began to count down to five as he left the guildhall with everyone waking up accordingly.

And like before the same conversation happened to expect one thing.

"Master Makarov, Natsu, Ultear, happy and Wendy are the only to see his face" Gray informed

"I can see Master Makarov, but how come the other four.

"Wendy joined up with Mystogan, Natsu Ultear and Happy have done jobs with him in the past, so they got to for obvious reasons."

"Really"

"Yeah on that note master Makarov Natsu and Ultear are the only one strong enough to fall under the sleep spell.

This is when Laxus but it going on the same spiel as before but unlike last time Natsu didn't say a word and only glared at him.

"A does the little dragon think he can take me on."

"Who the one that's a wizard saint."

"The title lost its credibility when they made you the one I'm still stronger than you."

"Will see about that one day Laxus" Natsu continued glaring at him till he left along with most of the guild.

Makarov looked towards Natsu "Natsu have you made your decision.

"Yeah I'll take the S-class job, after all, _time is of the essence_."

"Very well then make sure you have everything and meet me in my office."

"I'll go get the flier," he said, walking up to the second floor.

"Why is Natsu going to the second floor the job board is over their"

Mira explained how the second floor holds S-class jobs and how the only wizard who made the rank S-class are allowed to take them.

"How many S-class wizards are there in fairy tail

"Seven in total that includes Natsu, Ultear, Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan."

"Wow!"

It was at this time Natsu showed up with Ultear and Happy, they waited as Natsu went to Makarov office.

Mira went to the back to take inventory, knowing this was his chance. Happy approached Lucy with the flier.

"Hey Lucy came to show you the job we took," he said, holding up the flier.

"Happy why are you going your not S-class."

"Where Natsu goes I go," he said before flying back to Ultear intentionally leaving the job request with her.

Natsu finally came out of the office "off we go see you guys in a few days."

Moments earlier with Natsu

"You used the code word, so I assume you have this under control."

"Yep oh and one more thing," said sliding a piece of paper to him with a name on it.

Makarov took the paper and saw the name Gray on it "I see it has to do with _what_ doesn't it."

"Yeah, and they have a golden gate key so send him when the time is right.

"Very well, but be careful."

"I will gramps see you in a few days."

The code word they devised when something comes up that involves Natsu, time is of the essence, meaning it's out of Makarov hand or goes with it.

Lucy notice Happy left the flier and immediately noticed the golden gate key as part of the reward.

"Oh I'm not gonna have him get another one of the gate keys," she said running off to Natsu group.

Mira noticed all of this she usually would tell the master about this, but this was Natsu after all he wouldn't let anything happen to her would he.

The next day Makarov was sipping his coffee when Mira told him what happened last night.

"Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't find out about it," he yelled.

"What are you talking about master," Gray said, walked up to them.

"Part of the reward for the galuna job is a golden gate key. I can only assume Lucy went with Natsu, so he doesn't get it for himself."

"Seriously she thinks Natsu will keep a gate key all to himself that wasn't Capricorn."

"She a woman they loved to jump to conclusion Gray I need you to bring Lucy back."

"Why if Natsu there should be nothing to worry about on top of that they have Ultear."

"Just do it if you not back by tomorrow I'm sending Erza as I doubt Laxus would do it."

All that was left of Gray was an afterimage of him as he bolted towards the door.

(Scene Change)

Hargion port later that day.

"Found you," Gray said, scaring the daylights out of Lucy.

"Gray what are you doing here."

"Here to take you back the master had a feeling when she found out the job had golden gate key attached you might tag along."

"Good everyone here," Natsu said hogtying Gray "Bobo we're ready when you are"

"Can't thank you enough for taking the job."

"You can thank us by getting us to Galuna."

Curious of the display between Natsu and Bobo Gray had to ask" what's going on here."

"Bobo mind explaining on the way since I'll be incapacitated."

"sure"

Throughout the boat ride, Bobo told them his story.

He told them everything that has happened since then and why he had to leave.

"One more thing play along with them as it will be easier that way."

"You can count on us," Gray said with conviction.

"Good this is where we part way till the job is done best of luck to you," he took to the skies hoping they can free his people.

"Gray take the wheel," Ultear said

"Right," he put his hand on the lacrima using his magic to guide their way to shore.

Galuna Shoreline.

Taking command like the wizard saint he is "Ok from here we head to the village."

"Right," the other said in unison.

Village gate

"Yo" he yelled

"Who go their a guard said

"Natsu dragneel here to talk about the job you requested"

"Let me see your emblem just to make sure" everyone complied and were let in.

Just before the door, open Natsu whispered to them, "remember what Bobo said to play along this got nods of understanding.

Nothing change from their encounter in the old timeline expects they're a day ahead.

While everyone went to sleep, Natsu stayed up.

"What wrong Natsu," his wife asked

"I'm just thinking of how to go about this I'm gonna be up for a little while you get some rest."

"Ok," she said, laying down on the mat.

After half an hour, Natsu was sure everyone was asleep when Loki showed up.

"Do you have what I asked for."

"Right here master" he handed him necklace with lacrima shaped like a snowflake "might I add I think it's admirable what you're doing for Ultear."

"Is there anything else I need to know."

"Yes, actually" Loki whispered in his ear the other details behind the necklace."

"Thank you, Osiris; this means a lot, you may go now Loki."

"Farwell master" he disappeared in a flash of lights.

Natsu put the necklace in his pocket dimension before heading to bed.

The next day

"Natsu why did you want me to come along anyway."

"After hearing Bobo story the first time I had Ultear use though projection to scout out the island and what she found shook her to the core."

"What could that bad to freak Ultear out."

"You'll find out when we get to the temple, and I'm only going to say this once so listen up."

"What could it be flames brain," he said with a chuckle.

"Natsu chuckles as well "ok stripper try and keep a control on your emotions when you see it."

"... ok"

They trekked through the jungle only run into a giant rat which Natsu with the help Gray and Ultear swatted it away about 100 feet knocking it out cold.

"Who's could that be" gray asked

"Someguy going by cold emperor Ultear found out when she scouted this island after we met Bobo the first time, come on we're almost there."

Moon temple

"This place is ancient."

"Aye"

"Is that the moon engraved on the wall."

"Yeah, galuna use to be known as the island of the moon."

A bad feeling washed over Natsu remembering the last time around.

Crack! And the floor suddenly gave out, causing them to fall into the cavern below.

"Ultear not gonna be happy once she reaches her conclusion."

She walked over and whispered in his ear, "Natsu, am I getting fat."

"No of course, not I slammed the ground last time, and you weren't here so it must have been to much wait on the floor shit don't take that the wrong way please."

Ultear had an unreadable expression on her face.

Natsu was praying she didn't take it the wrong way.

"How hard did you stomp the floor last time."

"Not very just a light tap and blame it on lucy Happy was always complaining about how heavy she is hehe."

Ultear let out a slight chuckle at this "that's brilliant."

Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he had besides do you know how many guys give me the evil glare when they see you mine" Ultear expression turned into a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem now it's time for you and Gray to lay this demon to rest" she gave him a nod.

"I can't believe the floor gave way" lucy informed.

Seeing the opportunity before her, "I blame you."

"Why me?"

"If you didn't tag along the floor wouldn't have given way!" Checkmate she thought based the look on Lucy's face

"This way," she said they followed her through the cavern till they reach a massive opening housing deliora the demon of destruction.

Natsu was quick to bring Ultear in hug comforting her.

However, he looks too Gray to see him in a similar state; he was holding on somehow.

It now he noticed Ultear was crying. He gently stroked her hair, calming her.

This went on for several minutes, both Gray, and Ultear manages to get ahold of themselves.

"Why did you bring me Natsu," Gray said in a severe tone.

"When Ultear told what she found I knew I had to take it and bring you, so you too lay this demon to rest" even though that's a lie.

Gray didn't know what to think after hearing Natsu words.

Ultear let go of Natsu having a feeling of what is going to happen.

He walked up to Gray, who then promptly punches him in the face.

"Gray, why would yo-" Ultear stopped her.

"Just watch," she said

Gray then punched him again and again over and over again and the whole timer Natsu wasn't fighting back he was taking the hits allowing him to let it all out.

When the punches stopped, Natsu smirked, "better now."

"Yeah sorry for doing that"

"It ok you needed to deal with this somehow."

"So what do we do now," he herds footstep down the cave.

"Hide everyone," Lucy said

Natsu didn't at all; instead, he waited with an evil smirk on his face.

Ultear and Happy could only sweat drops at this.

When the three enter the room, they are in the stopped dead in their tracks.

"N-Natsu what brings you here," a man with blue said as a man named Tobi hid behind him.

"Same-old same-old got married, am a wizard saint now and took the job the village chief requested did I mention I'm a wizard saint now hehe."

It was at this time a woman with pink hair showed up and well shocked to see Natsu.

15 second later

The three wizards lay on the ground with bruised all over them.

"Now you're going to tell me what you're doing here and why Deliora is here as well if not-"

"You'll do what exactly," Yuka said

"You see Gray and Ultear here have some unresolved issues about the demon, and I'm sure they'd be more than happy to take it out on you," he said still smirking.

And in the background, Gray was cracking his knuckles, and Ultear had an evil glint in her eye.

"Ok, will tell you," Tobi practically yelled.

Who knows how long later

"Well looks like I'm done here."

"What are you saying, Natsu?"

"Isn't it obvious this is Gray's fight now since Lyon is in charge around here after all he trained alongside Gray before he entered fairy tail, you up for it Gray."

Gray devil slayer mark appeared on his right arm "what does this tell you, but I have to check something first" he activates his demon eye to analyze the ice shell.

Natsu faces him "What is it, Gray?"

"The ice shell is blocking my analysis of deliora so I can't tell if he's alive or dead."

"Will worry about that later let deal with Lyon first."

"Got it."

"What about us?" Yuka said

With an evil smirk "will leave you to guard the demon."

"You can't do that to us!"

"Yes, I can I just did by" they made their way to the surface.

"Ok their camp should be in the upper levels of the temple"

After several minutes of running the stood outside their camp.

And setting on his throne was the cold emperor "hmm seem the other were taken care off during their search."

Looked to his fellow student in the eye "Cut the crap Lyon, I know it's you."

"Gray it's been a long time since the day you killed Ur," he said as he took off his helmet, revealing a head of Gray hair.

Gray could easily end this quickly since he is a lot stronger his X784 counterpart and his slayer magic, but he might as well give Lyon some false hopes.

He got in his maker stance, few spell here over there, and it looked like Gray was losing.

"I always was the better student" just as he turned toward Natsu and the other he heard a strange noise.

He looks to Gray only to see him biting at his ice SNAP suddenly the ice Lyon created started to liquefy and found its way into his mouth.

"ICE MAKE EAGLE" he shouts sending ice eagles toward him.

Gray effortlessly dodge them and catches one of them only to eat it "You gonna have to do better than that Lyon, after all, I'm an ice devil slayer" he shouts revealing his mark.

"ICE DEVIL RAGE" he shot as a mass of purple ice and shoot out of his mouth slamming Lyon against his throne.

"Where did he get this power" Lyon wheeze

Elsewhere

Khione was giggling at the display as her champion was showing his old rival what it means to be an ice wizard.

"Soon Ur you will be set free" she whispered as her hands dangle one of her necklaces hanging on the wall.

Back with Gray

"ICE DEVIL'S ZEROTH DESTRUCTION FIST" his fist and forearm cover in purple he went in for the finishing blow.

"Oh no if that hits me I'm a goner" he can only watch as Gray gets closer and closer.

Moment before impact

"Lyon you need to move on with your life maybe join a guild or something" he promptly bunks him on the head knocking him out cold.

Hiding in the stone walls a face could be seen "Damn looks like there's no point to continue with the revival, I still have that deal with Phantomlord for the time being, and another key will soon be ours" she faded back into the stone wall.

"Gray mind explaining what's the deal with you and Lyon and deliora I never could get in answer with all confusion?" Lucy asked

Natsu looked to Gray with a firm expression, "Tell her after all were guildmates."

Knowing he can't hide it forever, Gray filled Lucy in on how he Lyon Deliora and Ultear are all mixed up in this mess.

"Oh my god, I can't even imagine what it must have been like carrying that with you all these years."

"All the big players are taken care of I'm gonna go get the three peons from the chapter you guys handle everyone else."

"Wait can't you do those guys last it's gonna take us a while to do this" Lucy pleaded.

"Come on, Natsu" Ultear added.

"Fine"

I took an hour, but they tied up everyone and then outside of the temple door.

"I still can't believe your alive Ultear" Lyon said, finally waking up from his one-sided defeat.

"Believe it or not after I escaped I found her and though you and gray replaced me, only when I met up with Natsu did I realize how much of a fool I was"

Lyon couldn't face her after hearing that as memories of Ur came back to him.

"What about Deliora," Lucy added.

Taking a thinking poser, "Well, we can't leave him here."

"Someone else could set him free" Ultear added.

"Try as we might ice shell won't break," Gray added.

"There may be a way but it can dangerous," Natsu said offhandedly.

"What?" Gray and Ultear said in unison

This whole time Lucy is pondering how they can act this after having a mental break down earlier.

"My azure flames might be able to melt the ice, and Gray can go in for the finishing blow."

"What's so special about your azure flames?"

"Part of the reason I don't use them very often is they have this unique ability feed of the ethernano in the environment so they can sustain themselves without my input.

"Yikes, no wonder people don't use them nowadays."

"Well."

Natsu then went into explaining how fire wizards throughout the centuries tried and failed to tame these flames.

As no one but the azure dragon could control them and in those attempt magic nullify technology was created as a fail-safe in case azure flames got out of hand.

The closest they got to the azure flames are cold fire it retained its blue color but its a shadow of its former self.

"Ok if no one but the azure dragon can control them how did fire wizard conjure them?" Gray asked

"Oh that's simple you take regular flames and channel a whole lot of magic into a small enough space over a long period of time it will eventually ignite into azure flames."

"I didn't t know, how did you learn that."

"It's one of those things you only hear about from other wizards who use the same magic like you in my case fire," he informed

"I feel like an idiot not realizing that sooner since it applies to me as well."

"Um guys I hate ruining you chit chat but we have a job to do" Lucy interjected

"Right"

Natsu _brought_ Lyon with, so he can see the demon destruction.

When they made it to the chamber, they found the three peons exactly where they were.

Both Gray and Ultear shared somber looks at what Natsu was about to do little did they know he had other plans.

Natsu jumped down to the chamber floor up to the ice and pulled out the necklace from earlier keeping it flush with the ice.

Almost immediately, the blue color and glow of the ice began to fade only to be pulled into the necklace.

"Gray get your slayer magic ready."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Fine," he activated his magic only for a look of shock to form on his face.

Whatever was blocking his analysis earlier was fading from his analysis is saying deliora is dead.

"Natsu what have you done," Ultear said in a hushed voice.

"Just wait, all will be explained shortly," the piercing cry of deliora silenced him, but he was still calm about it.

Deliora was starting the break out of the ice just as half his body free massive spear of purple ice shattered his body.

They look too Gray who wielding what can only be described as a bow made of purple ice.

"Ok with Deliora gone now we have to tell the villagers the truth."

Wearing a questioning look, Lucy had to ask, "how can we do that?"

Let's get everyone back to the village first.

"WAIT! Natsu what did you do to the ice" Ultear said coldly.

"Oh well you see I transferred all Ur's essence into this soul lacrima turning the ice shell into ordinary ice."

"What are you saying," she said shakily.

There was a sudden chill in the air with a small breeze that quickly spiraled together before long a humanoid shape formed.

As time moved forward, more detail could be seen as it became more and more defined.

Ultimately revealing Ur as she was when she cast the ice shell but this time she had both of her legs.

"M-mother"

"Master"

With a smile, "don't just stand there."

Ultear walked towards her mother slowly as her mind tries to wrap her head around what is happening.

Natsu noticed Grays look of disbelief and could only smirk as he watches him restrain himself as they both knew this affected Ultear the most.

closer inspection revealed there was what could be seen as a slight glow but to the more conscious she was radiating magic energy.

Ur faced Ultear with a smile on her face walking towards her daughter.

"Mother"

"Ultear"

Finally, they are reunited after ten long years. the two were quickly embraced each other shedding tears of joy as

But their embrace didn't last long as Ur phased through Ultear causing her daughter to frown.

"Hey don't worry I'm just a projection, so it will take time to remain solid over long periods" Ultear let out a giggle at this.

Ur turns to the side-eyeing Gray before warm smile formed on her face "been awhile Gray I see you made a life for yourself since your here with who I can assume are your friends."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And who are you," she said, looking to Natsu.

"He would be my husband mother," she informed standing by his side holding up her wedding ring" I'm no longer Ultear Milkovich you are looking at Ultear Dragneel."

Ur smile could only grow "so what have I missed in the last ten years."

Natsu walked up to Ultear, putting the necklace around her.

With a questioning look, Lucy has to ask, "Natsu, how is this possible?"

"Well Gray seems will have to tell everyone when we get back."

"Fine by me."

"Gray and I are godsends, in other words, mortals who have earned a god's favor, and we bear their mark as a testament of our strength."

"How did you get the necklace."

One of the perks of being a godsend is we can communicate directly to the gods who gave us their favor-"

"That's enough as I'm starting to get the picture, so how does it work?"

"This gem the makes up the pendant of the necklace is a soul lacrima, so I bound ur soul to it."

"Thank you, Natsu. I don't know how I got so lucky to be with you," Ultear said with Joy.

"Get a room you two" Gray Chirped.

As you expect, both Natsu and Ultear were blushing like crazy as everyone was laughing at Grays choice of words.

With a questioning look, "I feel like I forgot something," Gray said out loud "SHIT ERZA."

"I completely forgot about her doing that after a decidedly to tag along with you guys."

Natsu, Ultear and happy were as calm as you can be with Ur having a questioning look "who's Erza?" she as asked.

"She a member of our guild and Ultear's arch-rival theirs constantly at each other's throats over who stronger" Natsu supplied.

"Please tell me Ultear is stronger."

"She is, but Erza refuses to accept it even after they fought"

"She sounds like a handful."

"You don't know the half of it, guys can we talk about this later, we still have a job to do."

everyone was brought back to their senses, pulling themselves together.

"Now that these guys are tied up what do we do with them," Lucy said

Natsu walked up to the three peons plus Lyon "I might be willing to turn a blind eye to this if you all agree never to do something like this again because the magic council won't be so merciful" he said sternly.

One look from Natsu made them choose the obvious choice, and so they agreed to his terms.

Lyon looked toward his master with a hint of guilt.

She walked up to him and proceeded to rip him a new verbally and _compare_ him to how well Gray is doing.

She spared no expense bringing up the fact he joined a guild and made a life for himself based on hard work, not petty revenge on top of his superiority complex.

"How are you here?"

Wanting to throw in his two jewel "Sorry but that's a secret, and if you tell anyone Well you don't want to know what I'll do to you" he grinned evilly at Lyon.

Remembering the villager's situation, she has to speak out, "Wait, what about the moon drip!"

"Yeah, it's affecting those villagers, and you're at fault," Gray said fiercely.

"Gray calm down a sec" Ur said in her teacher's voice causing him to keep his emotions in check forcefully, and it even scared Lyon.

"Listen, I don't know how to fix the villagers from the effect of the moon drip."

"There's got to be someone who knows," Ultear said out.

"Gah I feel like a massive idiot for not realizing this sooner," Natsu yelled.

"What?"

"I just remember the day we spent looking up the moon drip after I talked to Bobo the first time" he exasperated.

In truth, Natsu did research the moon drip he because nearly forgot all Erza speech about it the moon drip.

"What do we do then?" Lucy asked

"Well, we have to wait till nightfall for the moon to be out so the villagers will believe us."

Ur despaired in flash of light going back into the pendant saddening Ultear slightly.

"She is recuperating right now after being ice for ten years," he informed.

Outside the temple

"I assume you guys can take care of yourselves," he said, eyeing down Lyon and his followers.

"Yes, you don't have to worry about us."

"Lyon!"

"Yes Gray"

"your better off joining a guild you are a talented wizard, you're wasting your skill if you didn't use for something productive."

"Will see" he and his group headed toward the shore while Natsu and his group headed toward the village.

Nighttime

They stood in the center of the village with the moon high in the sky.

"Gray, do you mind."

"No problem ICE MAKE PILLAR" Natsu lifted high in the sky.

"FIRE DRAGON CLAW" he rocker toward the moon at breakneck speed "PURGATORY DRAGON ROAR" a massive torrent of crimson red flames shoots out of his mouth toward the moon only spread out over a large area burning shell of moon drip energy.

When the flames died down, the moon it all its pearl white glory was revealed.

When Natsu landed, he told the villagers the truth of what has been happening to them.

On cue, Bobo showed up to reassure od Natsu tale. Soon afterward, their memories came back to them.

"There someone at the gates," a guard said aloud.

"Wondering when she would show up."

The gate opens to reveal the scarlet knight with a stern expression that only intensified when she locked eyes with Ultear.

* * *

 **ok that it for this chapter**

 **this chapter was a lot easier to write hence why it's extra-long on that note I tried to cram the entire arc in this chapter but it was getting exhausting**

 **also how what do you guys think of how I handle the arc do you want a more faithful one as I did with a lullaby and a more radicle one like galuna on** **let me know in a review or PM**

 **note there is one arc I'm scraping and completely rewriting I'm not telling so you have to guess maybe you guess correctly**

 **as alway make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
